Power Of Words
by Beautiful Straynger
Summary: A tale of how a love full of passion sprung from an obvious hatred. When one heated conversation in the library changes the destiny of the two forever. Neither one knowing how they were saving the other. DMHG Complete!
1. Walking a thin line

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Well it's so sad to say but I don't own Harry Potter, so no suing!! Lol

A soft breeze was rustling through the trees of the forbidden forest in the distance. You could see little squares of light coming from a small hut right at the edge of the huge mass of trees indicating that Hagrid was still up. The great castle of Hogwarts was mostly dark, only a few lights remained on, probably the teachers trying to do last minute grading. And if you were to look up at one of the billowing towers, mainly the astronomy tower you could see a girl walking along its windowsill every so often placing one foot off, as if she were going to jump. But much to the girls pleasure no one was there on Hogwart's grounds to see any of the scene just described. This girl, was Hermione Granger 6th year prefect, top of her class, best friend of the boy-who-lived. Who would ever imagine that a girl such as her would be contemplating death?

Hermione's Pov.

I was walking along the windowsill looking up at the stars. I was kind of hoping that I would lose my balance and fall because I still didn't think that I had enough courage to go through with what I was thinking. And it made sense, I was always rational, I didn't really think I should commit suicide over something so simple as a heartbreak. I had never gotten so worked up over boys, but it did come as a shock. I thought Ron and I were fine; it had almost been a year that we'd been going out. I could still remember the day that Harry had pushed some sense into both of us.  To quote him "Ya know what I think? I think the reason you two bicker so much is because you both like each other, but neither of you wants to admit it. You two argue over things sometimes that only married couples would argue about, and it's getting very annoying so can one of you please do something about it." Harry had hit it right on, and I guess Ron had thought so too, because a week later we had started going out, of course it was during summer but we still got to see eachother and such. 

I still don't know how the current situation happened, I thought Ron loved me or at least respected me enough to just tell me he wanted to see other people instead of cheating on me. I had been taking a walk by myself to clear my head and then I heard some odd noise from an empty classroom, and as being prefect I went to go check it out. Well I almost wish I hadn't. I first saw Harry snogging  the new Gryffindor girl that transferred this year from America, her name was Sarah and she had a twin that was in Ravenclaw named Vicky.  I had no problem with that and was just leaving so I would hopefully go unnoticed, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron, and I knew I couldn't have been mistaken, you could tell that hair from a mile away. Ron was rolling around on the floor with someone, snogging like there would be no tomorrow. I didn't bother to see who he was with; I stormed out of the room, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. But no, I wouldn't let anyone see my cry, I ran up to a place I knew that would comfort me, which has left me here where I am now. Gazing up at the stars, wondering how certain things have come to be.

No one would ever guess that my life was anything less than perfect. I got all A's, I _had_ a wonderful boyfriend, and have a wonderfully famous best friend. I was prefect, all the teachers liked me. But know one really knows. No one knows how hard I have to work to keep my grades, how much I have to suck up to make the teachers like me. It's not like a part of me doesn't enjoy it the reading and learning, but I'm starting to wonder if that's the only reason any one notices me. I've never been gorgeous, never popular, and never athletic; no I'm stuck with being the book worm. I wonder what would happen if I stopped, maybe I would disappear, just slip out of existence. I must be an amazing actress. At first I studied hard because I knew that I needed to prove myself since I wasn't of pureblood, and I know I've proved myself now. But does it matter? People like Draco Malfoy don't think so. Throwing around the word Mudblood like it's a beautiful song that everyone wants to hear. That was the thought that pushed me over board. The thought that finally convinced me that I no longer needed nor wanted to be in this world. I would surprise everybody; show them that I'm not as predictable as they all think I am. 

I walked back and forth looking down at the grounds of Hogwarts for the last time. I laughed; it's funny how small everything looks from here. Like for once I wasn't the one that was small and insignificant. I was big, and I had power, I liked that idea. But I also think that my sleepiness and the lack of air up there were catching up to me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, it felt warm against my skin, and then it flowed down into the corner of my mouth, it tasted salty. I laughed out loud, my last meal I thought, and I HATE salty things. Unfortunately this laugh had drawn attention from Professor McGonagall walking by to go to her quarters. I hadn't noticed however, until she said my name. And that was the last thing I remember because all of a sudden I was soaring, accelerating fast to the ground.

So as of this moment I have no idea how I'm sitting alive or I think I'm alive in the hospital wing. It's quite confusing, I should be dead whether I want to be or not. McGonagall had scared me when she said my name and I lost balance, and fell. 

"So…. Why aren't I dead" I wondered aloud

At that moment Madam Pomphrey hurried over with a bunch of different potions in hand.

"oh dear, it's a miracle that you are, Professor McGonagall somehow managed to slow you down before you hit the ground softening your fall, although for a while we thought it would have been better if you had died… We thought that you would have brain damage. But it looks like the great gods above have really saved you. You've only came out with a few broken ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and some bruises, not bad If I do say so myself."

I took a moment absorbing everything in. It seems that something wants me alive. Damn.

"Hermione, you have some visitors, I'm very reluctant to let them see you, but they've been waiting out here for a week, so I'll give 'em five minutes."

"I've been in here for a week?" I scrunched my face up and looked over to see Harry and Ron bounding towards me.  I felt anger surge through me, but I put on a fake smile.

"Hello Harry, Ron"

"What the heck were you doing Hermione, you could have gotten killed, and why in the hell were you walking on a ledge of the astronomy tower" yelled Ron

"Maybe that was my point" I said icily

"What" they both interjected

"Well see, I saw something, that well… rather upset me, and I was deciding whether or not to jump, but then McGonagall startled me and I fell."

Both of them looked like fish with their mouths hanging open and I continued "And I'm actually glad that I lived because it will be rather fun, placing the guilt of my near death on the person that caused me to be up there in the first place." This caused their mouths to open even further. Neither of them moved, Ron still didn't have a clue I was talking about him.

Harry cautiously asked "What did you see?" Harry had always been the smarter of the two and seemed to be putting two and two together.

"oh, It's funny you ask Harry, because well I think you know perfectly well what I saw" I said sweetly. That seemed to push some buttons in Ron and he turned from Crimson to pale in less than a second. "I seemed to have barged in on your little make out session Harry only to find Ron on top of some other Girl" my voice raising.

Ron interrupted "Hermione I'm sor…"

"Don't say it RON, just get out of my sight."

"Hermione" Harry elbowed Ron and turned around "well bye then Hermione, I'll come and visit you later."

"Okay but I don't feel like talking, and besides I don't want you to have to choose between me and Ron. So just stay with Ron." I sighed loudly and let my head fall back onto the pillow. cruel, cruel world.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Draco Malfoy felt as if he were sitting on top of the world. Snickering as he tripped random people in the halls. He was on his way to potions, his favorite class. He walked in and sat in his usual seat in the front.  

Dracos Pov.

I watched potter and weasley walk in; and I noted Granger's absence once again. I wonder where she is. The depressed look on weasleys face, made my smirk grow even wider if possible. Potter looked sad for his friend and kept on giving him worried glances and whispering to him. Huh? What the hell happened to those two? Maybe Mudblood Granger died, but no because then Potter would be making the same screwed up faces as Weasely. Those two are fools, always wearing their heart on their sleeves; I swear it will be the downfall of the two of them. I sat through class, being the perfect little student, and scoring lots of points for Slytherin. Without Granger Longbottom's grade seemed to have slept lower, if that was even possible.  After potions I went to lunch, where I unfortunately had to sit next to pansy. Ugh, that girl is so annoying I thought I was going to have to put a silencing charm on her, that plus the fact that my struggles to try and get her unattached from my arm were very frustrating. So I muttered a quick excuse to leave, something like I needed to get away from the annoying noise, and was suddenly losing the circulation in my arm. I laughed silently to myself as I watched her expression, as she quickly let go of my arm and mumbled an apology. I managed the whole rest of the week to avoid Pansy, I was having a wonderful week, but just the thought of those mere words seemed to have jinxed me when I saw Granger sitting in the library on Friday afternoon. Yay she's back I thought sarcastically. There was a nasty bruise on her arm, and I could see a recovering a black eye. Hospital wing, she must've been in the hospital wing. She probably fell down a flight of stairs.

End Dracos Pov.

"What, did you fall down the stairs Mudblood?" she looked up from her book, giving a look that could kill, and she laughed.

"Well I didn't necessarily fall, the staircase tripped me because they thought I was you…" she smiled "Pity it wasn't though" she added as an afterthought. 

Draco snarled and pulled out his wand "I'd watch your behavior Mudblood, you're in no position to speak to me like that. I could kill you in an instant."

"I'd like to see you try" and just as she was about to pull out her own wand Madam Pince walked up, and gasped at the sight of Draco pointing his wand like it was a stick at Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy" She screeched "Come with me" she dragged him by the ear "We are going to go see your head of house for pulling your wand on another student. You know that's not allowed! I would expect better behavior out of a prefect…" Past that Hermione couldn't hear anymore, because she was involved in a small fit of giggles.   

Hey guys! Well what do you think? Should I continue writing this! Tell me in a review I hope you liked it!! Next chapter more Hermione Draco conflict!


	2. Beliefs going down the drain

Disclaimer: I wish!

Thank you to everybody who reviewed its motivation for me to keep writing!

Dracos Pov.

I was being pulled through the halls down to Snape's office by Madam Pince, all the way down cursing that Damn mudblood. She should be worshiping me not insulting me, She's lucky that she's even allowed to study magic. But Dumbledore, the fool always has had a soft spot for mudbloods. One day, I swear I'll get her, she won't even know what hit her. Father knows many people in powerful positions that would be glad to kill her off for him. I can't believe she even has the nerve to insult someone like me, if it was up to me; I'd make them all slaves. Lord knows that's all they're good for. Madam Pince knocked loudly on the door still holding on to my ear. Several first year slytherin girls passed and couldn't tear their eyes off me. Now that's the kind of treatment I deserve. Being worshiped for my good looks and intelligence, my cleverness, my wit… I was interrupted when Madam Pince yelled loudly.

"Professor Snape" I could hear some noises from inside the room and then footsteps walking to the door, the door slowly opened, and his head popped out, with a scowl that even one of my worst couldn't match.

"What is it?" he snapped. Oh great we catch him when he's in a bad mood, I'll probably get a week worth of detentions just because we interrupted him.

"Well professor, I caught Mr. Malfoy" she shot me a stern look "Pulling his wand on another student, when he should know perfectly well that he was violating school rules since he is a prefect" 

"And?" Snape drawled "what do you want me to do about it?"

Madam Pince looked appalled and she was turning red "You are his head of house, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Well then it's up to you to give him a proper punishment." Oh wonderful, just what I've always wanted! I gave Snape an innocent look like I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Me? Pull my wand on another student that's absurd.

Everyone knows what a nice guy I am! Ha, I crack myself up.

"Alright, Leave him here… I'll deal with him." With that Madam Pince glowered at Snape and left. Snape walked back into his office and I followed. He gave me a look I couldn't decipher and sat.

"Who, Mr. Malfoy did you pull your wand on?"

"Granger, but…"

"Don't interrupt me, Mr. Malfoy. Why did you pull your wand, you must have been really angry to throw away your common sense like that, even though I'm sure Ms. Granger annoyed you and you thought she deserved it but please use your brain next time, I have no time to deal with things like this."

"Well she insulted me sir, she has no right to do that, and she shouldn't even be at this school!" 

"Yes, well we can't control that now can we? So let's say a week of detentions, maybe this will teach you to stop your little outbursts, I do believe this has happened before. You know perfectly well that she wanted you to get mad, she was provoking you and you gave her exactly what she wanted to see, you let her get to you. If you're going to become a Death Eater, that behavior will not be permitted, I learned that the hard way." He stopped here. His face in deep thought as he remembered I'm sure. Father told me that Snape was losing his trust in the inner circle, Voldemorts been suspecting that he's a spy. I snorted, you could never tell with Snape he was as hard to read as a rock.

"You may leave Mr. Malfoy, come and see me tonight at 8:00 to see about your detention" his voice was yet again expressionless. 

As I walked back to the common room I remembered that today is Friday.

"Damnit" my little burst caused several curious looking faces turn my way. Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade day, and since I was on punishment I couldn't go. I should have known something like this was going to happen; you can never have a perfect week, without it being topped off by a load of crap.  I had some time to burn before I had to leave for detention, so I decided to get started on some homework, if I was going to miserable I might as well be miserable alone. I wonder what Snape is going to have me do for detention, maybe he'll be in a better mood. Although he was right about one thing, I had given Granger exactly what she wanted. I'd never thought of it like that before. Damn her, I must really be losing my touch if I can't catch on to these little games she plays. Sometimes I wonder how someone like Longbottom can be so stupid for a pureblood and Granger a Mudblood is at the top of the class. It doesn't make sense. Well my thoughts went on, and before I knew it, it was time to head to detention. I lazily walked to Snapes office not wanting to be there. I walked my slowest, not wanting to get there a second earlier than I had to be. But I reached the door, and the clock above the door read 7:55. Ugh! I was just about to knock when I heard some muffled voices. I pressed my ear against the door to try and listen in. It sounded like Snape was talking to Dumbledore. 

"So there are no new plans" It sounded like Dumbledore asked Snape

"No, Albus, although I'm not sure the other death eaters tell me all the information anymore. I think he-who-must-not-be-named, have his assumptions about… well my position and don't want to tell me anything anymore. I think it would be beneficial to get another spy." My eyes widened, and my eyebrows shot up at this piece of information. So he was a spy. My first impulse was to go inform my father immediately, but something stopped me. I don't know what, but I felt like I shouldn't tell. But why the hell not? I slapped my self on the forehead. He was spying on my soon to be master, and I wasn't going to tell. But that was just it; he wasn't my master yet, so why should I tell him? That thought satisfied me enough, although I was still a little confused as why I didn't want to tell. But then I knocked on the door, leaving those thoughts behind for then, instead wondering what I was going to have to do. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped out, looked into my eyes and winked. Leaving me with an eerie feeling as I stepped into the office. 

"Well, what's my punishment" I asked.

Hermione's Pov.

I sat on my bed looking out the window of my room. Although I would never admit it I missed Ron and Harry. They were my only friends, and now they're gone. It turns out that Ron is already going out with the other girl. Vicky. It hurts watching him smile at her, and laugh at something she says. I have to turn my eyes away whenever they cuddle or kiss. I looked down at the poem I wrote.

My heart is shattered into pieces

With memories of our long lost love, silent tears fall

Time spent wanting you, needing you

Each gaze piercing my heart

You have me wrapped around your finger

With complete control of my emotion

I miss you, every time I see you I crumple to my knees

You're like oxygen to me, I can't live without you

Do you want me to die?

I laughed at how pathetic I must sound and ripped it up, burning each small piece in a candle by my bed. I looked down at my scarred wrists, and decided to write a new poem. Writing was my release; it helped me to sort things out. This whole cutting thing I got myself into. At first it just made me feel worse, but then it felt like heaven, and it's like I'm addicted to it now.

The silver edge sparkles and shines

Watch as it glides back and forth 

Back and forth against my pale skin, making thin red lines

My stress flows out with the blood, and I feel so much better even though this cut was only my fourth

The blood trickles down

Taking with it worries and pain

I'd smile if I knew how, but all I know is a frown

Tears break free as it starts to rain

Tears for a troubled girl

Only trying to rid of my problems, by seeing red

The way my life is turning makes me want to hurl

Depressing thoughts run through my head

See my only happiness glide across my skin

And forgive me of my sin

I took my knife out from my drawer. I examined it closely, upon seeing my reflection, anger burst through me. I dug the knife into my skin and pulled, it stung. I let it bleed for awhile before repairing it leaving a scar that was only visible if you really looked. I put the knife away, and fell asleep leaving the dry blood on my arm.

The next morning I slept in because it was Saturday, I had the bathroom all to myself since everyone else was at Hogsmeade. I didn't want to go; I didn't have anyone to go with anyway. I took a nice long shower, and headed down to the library to do some reading and writing. Today I was more depressed than usual and started to write another poem.

Look into my eyes

Do you see the pain?

Fear of life and its lies

My silent tears come down like rain

No one notices or even cares

If I killed myself tomorrow no one would know

Every new sunrise gives my heart a tear

I'm ready to say goodbye just let go

I only know pain and sorrow

Faint memories of smiles still linger

Only making each frown worse waiting for tomorrow

Why should I wake up or even move a finger?

I don't want to, no one loves me

But maybe I wouldn't kill myself if only someone could see.

Hmph. Fat chance of that. No one will ever love me. At that moment I looked up and saw Malfoy walking my way. Oh wonderful! 

End Hermiones Pov

Draco Malfoy was walking towards Hermione. This time I'm not gonna play her little game thought Draco. When he approached her he could see her writing, and she quickly took it out of sight. He laughed.

"AWW, did Pothead and Weasel leave you?" she glared up at him

"I guess your service just wasn't good anymore, you little slut. But I don't blame them who would want to touch a mudblood anyway." There was still no reaction out of Hermione so he tried something else

"I thought for sure you'd be in Hogsmeade, looking for new clients, so why aren't you there?"

"Why aren't you there? Oh wait you're on punishment for being such a Filthy prat, ferret boy"

"At least I'm not a mudblood slut"

"You're just jealous cause you're not getting any, come off it. And besides at least I'm not deatheater."

He opened his mouth to say something but she didn't care and kept going. She was going to tell him exactly how she felt and she didn't care if he killed her afterwards, she'd welcome it.

"You think you're all that just because your father is powerful. But let me tell you something Malfoy. You're father is nothing. He's a coward, and he's Voldemort's bitch, crawling around on the floor kissing that filthy things feet, doing whatever he says. You're father doesn't have power, if he had power, he'd be revolting against Voldemort instead of being his slave, he's probably only a house elf in Voldemorts eyes. And if I know anything about you, you're going to become a death eater sometime soon, and be honored because you're going to be Voldemorts bitch. And after knowing you for 6 years, I Know that you don't like taking orders from anybody, and that could make you a dead man in Voldemorts presense. So do us all a favor and deflate your head a little bit, because the only ones that see you as powerful and as a threat are the stupid slytherin deatheaters. All the rest of us know what you really are, and that's a coward who has to depend on his father's _power." _ 

For once in Draco's life he couldn't think of anything to say. But he didn't have to because Hermione got up and left. She also left the piece of paper she was trying to hide; it fell out of her notebook. He picked it up and read it. Damn that girl has issues, first insulting me, then my father, and she probably doesn't mean any of it, she just wants me to kill her or something. But somehow Draco wondered if she was right about his father. He sat there the whole day wondering. He wondered if she was right? Was he going to be like a house elf to Voldemort? Looking at it like that, he didn't want anything to do with the whole deatheater business. He wondered about the whole power thing? And last he wondered how a simple girl like her could make him question everything he's ever believed. But by the time he was done thinking it was time to head down to detention. During detention, which was cleaning the hospital ward, he grabbed a little knife and stuck it in his pocket. After detention he walked up to the astronomy tower, and sat down with his back against the cold wall. He took the knife out of his pocket, and played with it a little bit. What he didn't know though, was that someone was watching him the whole time. She came out of the shadows.

"You call that a knife Malfoy?" he wondered how after what she said today how she could be standing there without fear. She walked over to him and snatched the knife out of his hands, and threw it out the window. What's she playing at he wondered. She pulled her own knife out of her robes. It was big, no wonder she thought his was a baby. She pulled up the sleeve of her robes, and dragged the knife across her skin. Draco watched the whole thing, eyes wide, questions running through his head. She let it bleed, and showed him her scars.

"You don't want to start, it's addicting, and you wouldn't want to ruin your perfect pureblood skin now would you?" with that she turned and left, blood dripping from her arm. And for the second time that day Draco was at a loss of what to say.

Hey! Good, bad? Any suggestions? Well if you have anything to say at all just click the review button thanx!


	3. Ending and a beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the gang I'm just using this wonderful website for entertainment

Again thank you for everyone who reviewed, I'm trying my best to update soon, I just have a hectic summer! 

Sammi- Thanx, I'm glad to hear that, I was trying to make a story with a plot that's never been used before. There's only so many ways to write a draco/Hermione fic! 

Last time

"You don't want to start, it's addicting, and you wouldn't want to ruin your perfect pureblood skin now would you?" with that she turned and left, blood dripping from her arm. And for the second time that day Draco was at a loss of what to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The last weeks of 6th year flew by quickly for Hogwarts students. It was an exciting time; each 6th year student knew that the next year would be their last year of school! If that couldn't make someone smile, who knows what will. They were already getting what we call in the muggle world senioritis.

No student was the same as they had been when they first walked through the heavy oak doors of the school. The physical changes, varied in everybody, but for each student it had been like they had gone through a complete transformation…for better or for worse. They were filled with knowledge, and as they say knowledge is power. Not only that, but they were no longer children they were young men and women, only to be let free into the wizarding world on their own next year. 

As the headmaster Albus Dumbledore surveyed his students the last night at dinner in the great hall, he noticed that Draco Malfoy seemed to strike him as the most changed. Dumbledore was usually very talented and precise when it came to reading people, almost never wrong. Although Draco was certainly one of the hardest of his students to ever read, after 6 long years of observing him he thought that he had it down. Because while most of the time Draco guarded his emotions and expressions, there was also a lot of time when they slipped. Draco was the last person he thought to change. His father was so strict setting his life down for him, Dumbledore imagined that if he put even one foot out of line, he'd be punished. But he was pleased. According to common rule, "that man knows everything that goes on in this school" Dumbledore chuckled. He wished he did, because we still unsure about how this change came to be. As subtle as the change had been, it was a spark, and lord knows how one tiny spark can start a forest fire.

Meanwhile Draco knew exactly what had caused this change, although he wasn't quite sure, what to call his new feelings and doubts. It was _her. _Damn her! He tried his best, to avoid her since their last incident in the astronomy tower. It shocked him to see perfect Hermione Granger cut herself, and he wasn't sure he wanted any more of her words piercing his beliefs. At first he'd tried to ignore what she'd said, but they wouldn't go away. So he went into denial, comforting himself with the thought that she doesn't know anything, afterall she was only a mudblood. But that plan didn't work either when he constantly saw her getting top marks in her classes, she was a smart witch and he knew it. That brought him to the hardest feeling to deal with. Accepting it, believing that maybe she was right. It hurt.

 The more he thought about it the more he started to accept it and started to make assumptions of his own. Like how he was probably only born to be an heir to Lucius, possibly the dark lord. It was clear that his father never really wanted him, even though he was a great perk. To brag about a son that's at the top of his class. His birth had been quite an ego booster for Lucius, he was sure. Then with this whole thing about joining Voldemort, that was even more baffling and hard to deal with. Draco knew he'd be beat if his father knew his thoughts, hell he'd probably be disowned… if not killed first. His whole life, he had been brought up to believe that Voldemort was a god, he was always right, and anyone against him was a fool. The words had been pounded into him his whole life, so even if he did choose to believe something else he didn't know what to believe, not that he had a choice. He never even questioned if it was right or wrong, using his morals, when he still had them. It's like asking a child, who's been told his whole life that stealing was okay, whether it was right or wrong. The child wouldn't think about it unless asked, and at that point he might not care, because that's what his life is. In other words bad habits are hard to break. 

It wasn't that Draco didn't' agree with Voldemort to some point. He didn't see why mudbloods should have the right to learn magic, but then again that had been pounded into him as well, so he didn't know anything else. It's just that, what she had said made so much sense. All of Voldemorts followers crawl around on the ground worshipping him and kissing his feet, doing his every bidding. And if they did anything wrong, or anything that he didn't agree with, major punishments were put into effect. Their life was mapped out for them. But Draco wanted to live his life on the edge, he didn't want to know where he'd be 10, 2o years from now. If he was a deatheater he knew exactly where he'd be, and the thought of being a house elf to Voldemort wasn't thrilling either. He wondered if that was how everyone else saw deatheaters too, and he supposed it was true. Thinking about all this made his head hurt. He hated the fact that she, Granger had made him question all this, and he wanted to hate her too. But he couldn't make himself say those words anymore, and he hated that too. How is it that he could hate everything else but her now? It's not like he liked her at any rate, but it was like a respect for her settled in. Or maybe it was sympathy; he had never seen anyone cut themselves before. He shuttered at the thought of it, and chanced a glance over at the Gryffindor table. By fate or some other weird thing, she looked up at that exact moment too, and their eyes locked for a brief second, before he quickly tore his eyes away.

Hermione Granger was sitting in the middle of Gryffindor table all by herself. Well, people were sitting next to her, but no one bothered to talk to her. Everyone in Gryffindor had noticed the change, but to be truthful they were all scared of her now. After the way Draco had quickly tore his eyes away out of her penetrating voice, she thought that he might be too. He probably thought she was some suicidal freak. But she didn't know, she hadn't said a word to him since that one night in the astronomy tower.

 She usually sat alone, and wrote a lot. She was still studious, still top of the class. But she was a loner, everyone knew about her fight with Ron and Harry. Hermione would sit down at nights and wonder for hours how come it is that no one would come and help her. She used to pray about it but she gave up on that a long time ago. She believed there was no god anymore, and if there was, he sucked. 

She sighed, thinking about next year. Then she would be free away from all these people, who thought of her as some know it all bookworm. She could start a new life and be whoever she wanted to be. She still wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with her life, but she didn't want to know. She wanted to live life and experience it. She was convinced that getting out of school would take her out of depression. So naturally she was already counting down the days. She looked over at Harry and Ron, with their leaches of girlfriends attached to their arms, giggling madly at a quidditch joke just said. She rolled her eyes, then thought of how things used to be. She had quite often been wondering if the only reason anybody talked to her before was because she was friends with the famous Harry Potter. It seemed like ever since she had gotten in that fight with Harry and Ron no one had talked to her. She wondered how bad she could be. At nights she would make lists of all the possible things that were wrong with her. So if the physical abuse she was putting on herself wasn't working, this mental abuse surely was. But she smiled for the first time in weeks, remembering that tonight was the goodbye feast. Tomorrow on the train ride home all her problems would go away, at least for a summer. But they wouldn't really go away until graduation, when she would truly be healed of all her scars. With that happy thought, she walked up to her dorm, and fell into the first happy sleep she had had for a while. Lavender and Parvati noted that she had a smile on her face. 

"That girl is so weird!" whispered lavender 

"she must be mixing her medications." Parvati and Lavender snickered, And their conversation died into the night. Both of them discussing how they hoped Hermione would be head girl so she wouldn't have to share their dorm anymore.

The first thing Hermione did the next day when she loaded the train was to find an empty compartment. When she finally found one at the back of the train, she took out her C.D. player. She closed her eyes and sang along with it. She was already feeling better, with the comforting thought of being away from people the whole summer. And oh how she longed for her piano. She would sit and play on it for hours, singing and playing. But for now the C.D. player would do, and she closed her eyes, and let her voice go quietly.

Draco was seeking solitude. He knew this summer he was supposed to get the dark mark, what was he going to do? He guessed he would just have to live with it, since there was no way out. So he walked the halls of the train trying to find an empty compartment so he could think better. He came to the last one and looked inside. Inisde was Hermione Granger, with her eyes shut and a C.D. player. She was singing quietly. He listened for a minute, and decided to just sit in the hall. No one ever walked down here anyway, and it was pretty quiet. So he sat down leaning against the wall, thinking about anything and everything. Did he want to be a deatheater? If not how was he going to fix that? The whole train ride pretty much went like that, and before he knew it. Or in this case before he was ready the train stopped. He watched Hermione walk out of her compartment completely oblivious to him, her headphones were still on. Draco slowly stood up, and sighed. He started walking towards the door to get off, with each step he felt the weight on his chest getting heavier. While on the other hand Hermione was amost to the point to skipping when she got off the train. Finally she thought, I'm away from everybody, only one more year I can do this! Draco got off the train and thought  Damn her! She made things so difficult. I think I understand why ignorance is bliss now.

Hey guys! Please review, and tell me any thoughts ideas suggestions… so on. Please Please think I'm doing a good job with the characters I'm trying to keep them in character the best I can.


	4. Careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!

*sniffles* I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! Lol, if it weren't for you guys, it would be very hard to continue writing this! I am a very busy girl!

Anna- if you're still reading this. Thank you for the review. I can't go back and change it now but I'll take it into consideration in my other chapters. I was just going off the idea that when people get angry they do lots of stupid things.

Draco stepped through the barrier that led to the other side of platform 9 ¾, sighing heavily. The noise flooded his ears, And the blurs of color passing by that were people took over his eyes. He blinked and took a minute to take it all in, just standing there. He felt like he couldn't take another step even if he wanted to. He felt gray; it was like a thundercloud hovering over him that wouldn't go away, like something was strangling his heart. There were about a million conflicting ideas in his brain, battling it out. The eternal question of, what is right and what is wrong. His doubts about his loyalty were eating him alive. This incredible guilt he felt for numerous things was slowly driving him mad. He knew that the doubts he had were unacceptable, but he couldn't get them to go away. And what was worse he didn't want them to go away, even though they were driving him to insanity. He couldn't help but think that maybe those doubts were the thing that was going to save him, from a horrible life. But in times like those, the little glimmers of hope are extinguished quickly. There was no way out of getting the dark mark, except death, and not even he was going to stoop that low, although that option had crossed his mind a few times. 

He was baffled how something he was told was wrong his whole life could seem so right when you look at it differently. Being on the light side had its disadvantages like having to put up with mudbloods and muggles. But the darkside had its lows too, like leading a life of miserable servitude. But the lightside, people were always happy, no one did anything they didn't want to do, no one had to live a life of lies or a life hiding. The dark side was all so… dark, he couldn't think of a better word. You never saw a happy face; everyone was always doing something or another for Voldemort, and being punished if it wasn't exactly perfect. But they way he saw it now he had no choice of anything, and that's the other thing he didn't like about the darkside. But he could dream couldn't he, not even his father or Voldemort could stop him from that. Now if only he knew how wrong he was. At that moment he was snapped out of his daze, when his father's staff poked him from behind, and the cold voice of Lucius filled his ears.

"Draco, why are you just standing here? I think you've been hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle too much lately. You look like a bloody dolt standing there. Quickly now we have things to discuss." Lucius looked into his sons eyes, he didn't like what he had seen, he would have to do something about that. He didn't know what it was or what happened, but he noticed something different about him, and he was thinking it might have to do with Draco's loyalties, and he couldn't risk anything.

Draco didn't say a word just gathered his things and followed behind his father. Welcome home he thought, and welcome to a new life of misery. He'd be receiving the dark mark anytime now.

Hermione practically bounded off the train and through the barrier. The smile she wore almost hurt because she hadn't done it in so long! Home sweet home!  She greeted her parents, and on the way home began to tell them all about her school year. Of course leaving out the obvious parts. As soon as she was home and had dropped her stuff off in her room she ran down the stairs to her piano. Her fingers felt so right on the white keys, it was so natural. Soon the music flew from her fingertips, the melody weaving a spell of happiness around her. She wished it could be like this forever. She sat for hours playing, clearing her mind. When she was done playing, she made a promise to herself. She promised that she wouldn't let anything get her down next year. She was going to be the invincible Hermione Granger, and anyone that thinks otherwise can screw off. She built some walls around her that day, for the fear of being hurt again. She didn't want anyone getting close to her, because in the end it would only bring tears. Besides she was independent, she didn't need anyone. Hermione left the piano feeling shiny and new. Okay maybe that's only a good description for a car, but she did feel somewhat changed. She went to bed that night a new girl. 

The next few days were nothing special; she was actually getting rather bored. She was hoping something would spice it up a new boy, a new house, a vacation, anything. However she would soon regret that wish. But since she was no seer, and didn't believe in divination, her words didn't really matter. She decided she was going to try and make things more exciting for herself.  She was gonna go the local water park and pick up a few guys. She put on her cutest bathing suit, and dolled herself up. Her mom made her eat breakfast before she went, feeling a little aggravated since she was already running late, she reluctantly agreed. But while sitting there finishing her chocolate chip pancake, a sense of dread came over her. She looked at her parents, and frowned, nothing could happen could it? The voice inside her head was nagging her telling her to stay home. What could happen to a couple of muggles? Maybe it's something else; it could just be a weird stomach ache. While not totally satisfied with that thought, it was good enough, and she gave her parents extra long hugs before she went only making the feeling worse. Whatever she told herself and brushed it off, I'm gonna go have myself a good time! Get a good tan too. Hermione in fact had a wonderful time, scored 5 phone numbers. But the feeling of dread never left and she would see exactly why when she came home that night.

"Draco, come here" Draco quickly did as he was told, and walked over to his father. He dreaded what was about to come. There was a deatheaters meeting tonight, and he had a feeling that it was also initiation tonight.

"Yes father?" he questioned. Hoping to god that his voice wasn't shaking.

"Tonight my boy, you will make the Malfoy family proud. I assume you know of what I'm talking, you will become a deatheater tonight." Lucius paused to smirk eyeing his own dark mark "But I will not take any risks, you seem to have gotten softer, and I can't have you backing out. So I'm sorry son but this is for the best, for everyone." Before Draco had a chance to process what his father was saying, a spell was already thrown out of his fathers mouth headed straight for Draco.

"Imperio" Draco all of a sudden felt numb all over. He could feel each of his own thoughts flee from his mind, for a moment. 

"You will receive the dark mark Draco"

"Yes father"

Draco stood in a circle with the rest of the death eaters, trying with everything he had in him not to tremble. He didn't have his hood on because he wasn't a deatheater yet… tonight was initiation. He could see a few others waiting too. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, and a few other slytherins, he was sure there were some people from Durmstrang too. He looked up at his father, who he was sure was smiling smugly. Now Draco could think clearer although the curse was still on him. He was almost thankful for his father doing that, because if he hadn't Draco didn't think he'd be able to handle it. He stood there unmoving and quiet, until his name was called, it was the first one. All eyes were on him as he approached Voldemort. He brought himself to the ground, and kissed his feet. Almost flinching at this act, but holding it back at the last second.

"My lord"

"Ah, yes Lucius, he is a good boy, strong, determined. You will prove to be very useful" Voldemorts voice was like ice cutting through the air.

"Thank you master" Voldemort replied by Digging the burning hot knife into his skin, and starting to carve the mark into his skin. The pain was horrible, not worse than the cruciatus (sp?), but still bad. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. His throat hurt from a mixture of trying not to scream and trying not to sob. Draco Malfoy was tough, but the thought that his life just went down the drain wasn't pleasant either. I might as well transfigure myself into a house elf right about now he thought. When it was finally over Voldemort finally finished by adding some sort of spell, and the deatheaters all clapped as he headed back to my place by his father. He slipped his hood up, so no one could see the emotion in his eyes. That night was the most horrible thing he had ever experienced, and with that thought he knew something really had changed him. But it was too late now. At that moment he would have given anything to be like Crabbe and Goyle and not care, because they truly didn't know better because they couldn't think by themselves. He cursed his brain, and the meeting was over. He waited for his father to apparate, before doing so himself.

The next day he locked himself in his room the whole day, venting his anger on the pillow. It was about one 0 clock, when a horrible pain shot through the hideous mark on his arm. He was so angry at that point the only thing he could do was laugh. ( sorry lol, I laugh when I get mad, its really odd!) How did my life come to this? I mean this is how it's supposed to be but I was never supposed to care! Now I'm just stuck. I should obliviate myself, he thought. While still laughing manically. While this laughing went on his father walked in his room.

"That's right Draco, this power is wonderful, I'm glad you're enjoying it, I knew I didn't have to use imperius on you. Now lets go." Draco merely nodded, and tried to surpress his laughter. 

They apparated, to the meeting, and Voldemort began to speek.

"I've decided to do this so our new deatheaters can see what we do, and such. I've chosen a muggle couple that I want done away with, and if we happen to get their mudblood daughter too, even better." Draco trembled slightly. He had to kill somebody? So what if it was a muggle, it was still a person, but his worst fear was confirmed when he heard Voldemort tell them to Apparate to the Grangers. Please let them be out, he prayed. Draco had always been a jackass, but he never wanted to kill anybody. Okay so maybe at one point he did, but not anymore. He wasn't evil, he just got a kick out of being tough at school, and no one messed with him. Sure, he made fun of people, but it's not like other people don't feel the same way about the person he's just vocal about it. He thought he was doing the person a favor by telling them the truth even though he was never very delicate about it. And even if they are muggles, and are completely useless, he didn't think he'd have the guts to do it. But it was too late, because he had already appeared in what appeared to be Hermione's living room. Then all havoc broke loose. He tried to stay unnoticed but it failed, when Lucius got him, and told him to come finish the man off. Hermione's dad lay in the corner looking horrified and pale. Draco just stood there with his wand out. Thoughts were racing through his head. 

  
"Come on boy" Lucius sounded annoyed. Hermione's dad took this opportunity to try and get up and leave, but Lucius saw it out of the corner of his eye. 

"Aveda Kedavra" he yelled, and the man fell lifeless to the floor. Draco was frozen to the ground, he couldn't think anymore. All he knew was that 2 people lay dead on the floor around him, and he was part of it. Lucius grabbed Draco and they appeared back at the manor. 

"What were you doing? That was embarrassing, luckily Voldemort didn't see."

"Sorry father, I was nervous" draco managed to get out

"We'll make sure it will never happen again, Crucio"

Dracos eyes widened and he fell to the ground squirming in pain. He just wished he would die, he couldn't take it any longer, but after a few more minutes Lucius let off, leaving Draco on the ground. And so it begins my life of pain he thought. He lay there on the ground, and then out of nowhere he remembered the conversation he had heard between Dumbledore and Snape. He got up quickly as he could limping a little from the pain and went straight to his room to write a letter.

Professor Snape,

Find a way to get me out of the house, PLEASE! 

                   Draco Malfoy

He sent the letter feeling a little hope coming back, being a spy would be dangerous but it would be better.

Hey guys! I personally think that chapter was really crappy. But review and let me know what YOU think! Thanx a ton.  


	5. Dreams, screams and fleeings oh my!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Lol now if I owned Tom Felton that's a different story completely… hehe

Thank you to all my reviewers I love you all! I don't know if you want me to all put your names up here or whatever but if you do just tell me. Anyway on to the story.

Hermione lay on her bedroom floor shaking, and sobbing uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down her face, landing on the carpet below, there was almost enough tears on the floor to form a little puddle. She had been laying there for the past 2 hours, staring a hole into the ceiling. She wondered if the wizarding world knew yet, the muggles didn't know what the dark mark was, but it was strange enough to be in headline news, and by that happening she knew somehow the word would slowly spread through to all the wizards. The doorbell rang several times, with what she assumed to be neighbors, curious as to know what happened, and what the strange mark above her house was. But Hermione let them wonder, she frankly didn't feel like moving, or talking. She didn't feel like doing much of anything, even her thoughts were slowly dying down. 

All she knew now was that, they were dead, her parents. The 2 people that raised her and loved her, and made her everything she is. She regretted ever wishing for them to leave her alone, or ever being mad at them. They were the only 2 people she had, and now she was totally alone. That realization alone was enough to scare her shitless, and that's not even factoring in lord Voldemort. If he went after her parents that undoubtedly meant that she was next. She took a moment to thank her lucky stars that she was gone when it happened, she was happy to still be alive, despite all that suicide talk before. This gave her life extra value. But at the same time guilt was making its way through her heart. She couldn't help but wonder that if she would've been there, if she would have been able to defend her parents, then they might still be alive. It was highly unlikely, her winning against lord knows how many deatheaters and Voldemort himself, but who knows what could've happened. Maybe if she never even went to Hogwarts it would be different too. But she remembered how happy her parents were when she received her letter. None of them really understood at the time, but they were proud of her all the same. So anyway she still felt like she was somehow responsible for their death. 

 She felt so unworthy, so dirty, and so… lost. She had nowhere to go. This was her last year of school, and then she'd be on her own, this idea was a lot more welcoming when she knew that she'd still have her parents. So even if she felt like she was on her own, she'd still have someone to fall back on. She knew that a lot of people would give her help if asked, but these were the people who really loved her no matter what. She eventually fell into a much needed sleep, and was awoken when she heard a scratching noise at her window. She slowly opened her eyes, and let them adjust to the light, looking over at the window she saw an owl, it was Hedwig. She got up, her whole body was sore from sleeping on the ground in a weird position, and she felt dizzy. But she managed to make it to the window, and let Hedwig in. Hedwig nipped her affectionately… bloody smart bird. Hermione found a letter attached, and noticed the writing was not Harry's but Mrs. Weasleys.

Hermione dear. We just heard the news about your parents… dreadful. We don't know if you've already been offered a place to stay, but we'd be more than glad to have you. If you need anything dear don't hesitate to ask, we can talk more later if you'd like. But Arthur has connected your house to the floo system for 24 hours so if you decide join us, come   before tomorrow at 6. 

Molly Weasley.

Hermione let out a small sigh, and silently thanked them under her breath. She was a little disappointed she hadn't heard from Ron or Harry. But she wasn't really expecting it after everything that had happened. Maybe they would patch things up, since she was going to be living with them this summer. She walked around the room gathering her things, as well as her composure. She wasn't going to let them see her cry; she remembered the oath she took while sitting at her piano. She was going to be invincible. This would be a hard feat, because Grief still overtook her, but she needed to do this for herself. But since she didn't need to put on an act for anybody right now she let a few more tears fall as she walked into her parent's room. She gathered a few of their possessions that they would have wanted her to have, and went down stairs to the fireplace with her things. She took a deep breath before taking a handful of floo powder, and loudly saying the burrow. As she was engulfed in the green flames she thought I will be indestructible, and wiped the last tear from her face. 

When she had arrived in the Weasley's fire place, Mrs.Weasley quickly pulled her out of the fireplace and into her embrace. She could hear her whisper to the twins to get Hermione's things and bring them to her room.  When she finally let Hermione out of her big bear hug, which Hermione admitted felt nice, since she was the closest thing Hermione had for a mom now, Mrs. Weasley's concerned eyes met Hermione's guarded expressionless eyes.

"Oh dear" Mrs. Weasley brought her hand to her mouth " we were all very sorry to hear it Hermione, I'm sure they were wonderful people, and I want you to know you have a home and a family in us for as long as you need it. I'm not trying to take their place but I'm sure this must be hard." Mrs. Weasley's eyes were filling up with tears. Hermione had to look away so hers wouldn't follow suit. 

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione was concentrating very hard on keeping her voice steady and her eyes dry "I really appreciate your hospitality, I don't think I should stay long though, Voldemort probably will be coming after me soon…" Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"That's nonsense child. If he wants you he'll have to get through all of us."

"No, no" Hermione muttered "I can't have the responsibility of another death on my conscience."

"Don't you fret, and do understand that your parent's deaths were not your fault. Don't you ever think that. Like I said before you're welcome here, and I wont let you leave unless I know you're going somewhere else where you can be safe." Hermione was finding it really difficult now to keep from crying.

"Thank you, I really don't know what to say"

"That's quite alright, there's no need to say anything, you should get some rest, here sit down and let me fix you up a drink that will help you get to sleep." Hermione sat and at that moment Harry and Ron walked down the stairs and timidly approached her. They were a sight for sore eyes no matter how mad she had once been at them. They sat on either side of her.

"Hermione, we're really sorry" Harry stated

"For everything, I mean not just your parents but well we, well not we, I…" Ron paused looking for the right words "I was an ass, and you have every right to be angry at me, but I'm sorry. I should have just told you." Damnit Ron, Hermione thought. You're making this so hard. Tears were welling up in her eyes, so she quickly grabbed both of them and gave them monster hugs so they wouldn't have to see her eyes. She didn't know if she really forgave him, but maybe it was just the circumstances and knowing someone cared but either way, she was glad to have Harry and Ron back. She blinked back the tears and let go of them, giving them her best attempt of a smile.

"I really missed you" said Harry

"I missed you guys too"

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Ron's eyes were filled with sympathy "I know it must really suck, I can't even start to imagine how you feel but that's why we're here. To listen, and I'm gonna tell you this I will never be able to understand how it must feel but we're here anyway."

"Ya" chimed in Harry "I don't know if even I know how it feels either, even though my parents are gone, I never knew them. But I know it sux anyway."

Those were probably the greatest words of comfort she could hear at the moment. She didn't need and I'm sorry's or anyone to try and understand how she felt, she needed someone's friendship. But she however had no time to talk as Molly bustled through the room with the sleep potion. Hermione never made it up the stairs after she took the potion; she ended up sleeping on the couch. She quickly fell into a dream.

She was on what looked like a cloud and two people came floating toward her, whispering back and forth. The woman spoke.

"Hello my dear child, I have not seen you for a long time"

"Who are you?"

"She must not know yet dear, but she will find out in good time the markings should be appearing soon." Said the man. Hermione was really confused now.

"What markings, what don't I know?" the man and woman chuckled.

"She's just like you" the man looked into the woman's eyes adoringly. Instead of answering Hermione's questions they slipped a necklace on her neck. It was a delicate silver chain with a vial with gold flower designs on it. Inside the vial was a red substance that looked a lot like blood, in fact looking more closely it was blood. She looked up at them, and this time they handed her a letter, and her dream quickly faded with the last instructions to bring the letter to Dumbledore. Hermione woke up immediately, and sat up as if someone had just poured water on her. She looked down at her hands and sure enough she was holding a letter addressed to Dumbledore, and she reached up to feel her neck, and felt a chain that had not been there before. She looked around feeling very confused, when Ginny walked in the room, and jumped at the sight of Hermione.

"Who are you?" she asked

"What do you mean who am I?" asked Hermione. Ginny still looked confused. "It's me Hermione." Ginny walked a bit closer.

"If you're Hermione you'll know my middle name, no one else but family does."

"It's Kathleen" she replied, and Ginny smiled. Was she playing some sort of trick?

"What spells did you use on your hair? It looks amazing."

"Do you happen to have a mirror with you Ginny?"

"Accio Mirror" and the mirror zoomed down the stairs and into Ginny's hand and she quickly handed it to Hermione still staring at her in awe. Hermione looked in the mirror, and screamed. She wasn't Hermione. The reflection staring back at her had olive skin, Black eyes, Blood red lips, Black curly hair with cherry red highlites  that went down to just above her but. Her whole body had changed, she grew curvier, and there were markings in a language that Hermione didn't know that were circling her upper arm, as well as a half sun half moon around her bellybutton. Ginny was about to ask what was wrong but Hermione had already fainted.

Draco paced the length of his room, rambling madly to himself about something. Snape better hurry, he thought, I want out of this house! With that thought he walked over to his pillow and began beating it senseless again not that It had any sense to begin with as it was only a pillow. But these mad acts of frustration and anger were soon interrupted when his Father's Cold voice reached his hears.

"Draco" his father was shouting from downstairs "Draco"  Draco bounded down the stairs, panting by the time he reached his father in the study accompanied by Snape. He let a small smile escape his lips.

"Yes father?" he inquired. He looked over at snape "Professor Snape."

"It seems here that professor Snape has chosen you to be his apprentice with potions. He says you are the best in the class, and he would rather enjoy having your company and knowledge to help him with a few things. You'll learn a lot more about potions that way, and he also says he will provide you with deatheater training if needed." Lucius looked very pleased with himself. "What do you say son? It's quite alright with me, as long as you want to go" Draco smiled at Professor Snape.

"Why, father, professor snape, I'm honored of course I'd love to your apprentice" he said looking at professor Snape. 

"Well in that case let me go help you pack your things" Snape said leading the way out of the study, and Draco quickly followed. Once they were out of earshot from anybody Snape quietly asked.

"Now, do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"Not here" lets apparate first. They quickly packed his things, Snape kept looking his way with curious glances. Draco was practically skipping around his room, he was so happy, he found a way out, sort of but this was the best he could do. 

When they finally arrived in Hogsmeade to start the walk to Hogwarts Draco began.

"Professor, I want to be a spy." He heard a sharp intake of breath, Snape's eyes grew wide, and he looked very worried.

"I beg your pardon?" he regained his usual expression by then.

"You head me I want to be a spy."

"What make's you think I could help you with this matter?"

"Well sir, to be completely honest, I heard you talking with Dumbledore about it once so I know you're a spy. I'd like to be one too. I swear I'm on your side. I'm sure you saw me get my darkmark and everything but I don't want to be a deatheater. I don't want to be like my father, I can't kill people even if they are just muggles. I want to see Voldemort dead so I never have to take orders from him or look at him again." He was almost to the point of shouting by then, the mere thought of Voldemort made him mad. Snape looked very surprised, and pleased.

"Well in that case we'll have to inform Dumbledore, so I can start training you how to become a spy" Snape looked into Draco's eyes and saw a passion there he'd never seen in Draco before. He couldn't be lying, no one can act that good, and he wasn't at all surprised by Draco's decision. He always hoped that Draco would change, since day one in the class room. He'd seen Draco grow up, and while he liked to bully people, he never did it because he was evil he did it because he liked to annoy people, he was just a normal teenage boy. Snape could not have been happier at the moment. He'd always known that he'd be a prize to whatever side he chose, because Draco never did anything half assed. 

"It's a hard job, keep that in mind Draco. You could die at any moment if your cover slipped"

"Well see that's why I won't let it slip. I want to be alive to see the downfall of Voldemort." Draco stated firmly. Well Snape couldn't argue with that. 

Draco didn't know where they were going. He was expecting to be led to the Slytherin common room, but they were going somewhere else. Snape stopped him at a portrait of the 4 founders sitting on the Hogwarts ground. They were all whispering excitedly to one another.

Snape mumbled the password. "Sweet and sour skittles" Draco cocked an eye brow up at this. Snape Chuckled "Dumbledore chose it." Draco gave a little chuckle too. 

"Professor, where are we?" they were standing in a humongous common room. There was a great big fire place in the middle surrounded by a cherry coffee table and green couches and silver pillows. There were bookshelves on either side of the room with tables by them. A slightly spirally staircase was on either side of the room, leading to the second level which slightly hung over. There were 3 doors on the second level. There were windows everywhere that gave an amazing view of the lake and the forest, one even of the quidditch pitch. Draco was dumbfounded at the sight.

"This is where you'll be staying for the summer. And well for the school year too." Said snape. He looked like he was deep in thought about something "well I guess I can tell you, this is the heads dorm" Draco looked shocked.

"I'm head boy?" 

"yes. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go speak with Dumbedore. Dinner is served at 6 during the summer; you're the only student staying here, so come to the teachers table. I'll give you  more information at dinner." And with that Snape left the room leaving Draco in awe at the room's beauty. This sure beats the manor thought Draco.  He sat down on the couch feeling very pleased with him. Maybe I'll finally be able to turn my life around he thought.

Hey guys! Sorry there hasn't been much Draco/Hermione interaction. That should be in the next chapter, I'll try to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will ex plain Hermione's dream and her new looks.


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't have the wonderful privilege of owning Harry Potter. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me

Thank you for all the reviews again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Meg- You'll just have to wait and see what happens this chapter, I hope you like it, this chapter kind of adds a little twist, and just a heads up there love or friendship for that matter isn't going to come just like that, it might take a while.

Sammi- Thanx so much for all the feedback on every chapter! You are my faithful reviewer! Wee!

Butylicious slytherin- Thank you too for all the reviews! I love hearing from you!

I'm in a really good mood lol! Enjoy the story I hope you have as much fun reading it as I do writing it

The bloodcurling scream that came from Hermione's mouth brought all the occupants of the Weasley household rushing into the living room. They saw some strange girl lying on the floor, Hermione missing, and Ginny holding a mirror with a horrified but amazed look on her face. As soon as she realized that her whole family plus Harry were staring at her. She quickly opened her mouth to say something but it seems that several of the others had the same idea.

"I didn't do it!" Ginny shouted

"Where is Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said frantically, looking for any sign of Hermione

"Who's that hot girl on the floor?" asked Ron, earning him an elbowing from Harry as to remind Ron that he still had a girlfriend.

The sudden burst of noise startled the other few that hadn't said anything. Harry analyzed the scene before him; nothing seemed to make sense yet. So he decided to ask Ginny what she knew since she was the only one present in the room before they all came.

"Ginny" he slowly started "Do _you know what happened? You were in here before all of us." Ginny smiled, she seemed to be enjoying the attention, when you live in a house with 6 other people you don't get much. She nodded her head, and sat on the couch, the rest of them just stood there with their mouths hanging slightly open._

"Well, I was walking down the stairs, and I saw this strange girl that didn't look like Hermione on the couch. She must have just woken up because she sat right up and started feeling her neck and looking down at her hands, with a weird expression on her face. So I asked who she was, because she was obviously not Hermione. And she told me she was, I didn't believe her because even Hermione couldn't change her looks that well, especially when she hadn't moved from the couch all night. But I didn't know who else it could be so I asked her something that only Hermione could know my middle name. She's the only one out of the family to know it, and she got it right. So she was all confused about why I asked her who she was, and I told her she looked different. So I got a mirror for her and when she looked into it she screamed, causing you all to come here, and fainted right before you all arrived." She took a deep breath, seeing as how she hadn't stopped once during that entire speech. If anything had changed it was that all their mouths were open a little further looking back and forth between Hermione and Ginny. 

"Well Ginny dear, anyone could have found out your middle name if they really tried." Mrs. Weasley still wasn't convinced that that girl on the floor was Hermione Granger. There was no way. Hermione began to stir from all the noise, and opened her eyes blinking hard a few times to see clearer. The whole Weasley family and Harry were all standing there looking down at her. She looked down at her hand that was still clutching the envelope, and remembered the dream and everything. She stood up as quick as she could.

"I need to see Dumbledore, right away" she started heading towards the fireplace, but Harry caught her arm.

"What form does my anigamus take" Hermione gave him a threatening look; no one was supposed to know that her Harry and Ron had learned how to do it. "Only Ron and Hermione know this" he added as an afterthought. Right, right the appearance thing, they must be wondering who I am she thought. 

"Wolf, you become a wolf." She answered, and as for proof for the rest of the family He slowly took on his wolf form. Fred and George, who had kept silent the entire time, finally spoke up. They looked at her in admiration.

"How did you do that to yourself?" they both asked "If we knew the potion or whatever you used to do that we could make a ton of money selling candy that could change your appearance." Hermione grinned at them.

"I don't know to be honest, but as soon as I find out I'll tell you. That's why I've got to go to Dumbledore." Before anyone else could ask her another question she bolted over to the fireplace grabbed Floo Powder shouted her destination, and was gone. Leaving Fred and George with amused expressions, and the rest of them with looks of awe. Hermione Granger sure had a habit of leaving people in states of shock.

Professore Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking at a new Chocolate frog card that had just come out with Sirius's picture on it. He smiled to himself. He himself loved being on the chocolate frog card, in fact he loved anything sweet in general. He was thinking that he should go buy that new candy that Fred and George created that turns your hair different colors, he was just about to put the rest of his candy in his Secret drawer where he kept all of his candy, when he heard someone stumbling out of his fireplace, and yelling his name. A girl he had never seen before came walking up to his desk, with a distressed look on her face. She wiped some soot off her nose, and sat down.

"Can I help you" he asked politely he looked at the girl through his half moon glasses.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore!" she cried "I'm so confused I don't know what to do…" she would've kept rambling if he had not put up a hand, quieting her. That voice sounded so familiar but he couldn't tell from where.

"Forgive me, but I don't think we've met, who might you be?" she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Of course, this appearance thing" she mumbled to herself. "Professor, it's me, Hermione." She thrust the letter onto his desk, and after a moment of silence she spoke again.

"What aren't you going to start asking me questions that only Hermione knows the answer to? No one else believed me when I told them." Dumbledore kept his steady gaze upon her, and his Eye caught on a tattoo circling her upper right arm. His heart leapt.

"No, I believe you Ms. Granger" there was a strange twinkle in his eye. Hermione hated not knowing. "Please, a moment" he said picking up the letter. Hermione sat in her seat fidgeting, waiting for the answers. Dumbledore had a faint smile on his face, and when he put down the letter she couldn't hold it anymore and burst out with questions.

"Dumbledore, what is this all about? These two strange people gave it to me in a dream, who were they, and what happened to me?" she paused for a moment "Oh yeah they gave me this too" she said while fingering the necklace around her neck.

"Where to start?"

"Well usually the beginning is a good place sir." She was getting quite restless.

"Right you are. Well that's where I should start. The 2 people in your dream, they were your parents" she stopped him.

"No they weren't, I think I know what my parents look like"

"Let me explain, this will go a lot quicker if you don't interrupt, let me explain everything and then you can ask me as many questions as you want." She nodded her head in reply looking annoyed, but attentive. "the people in the dream wereYour real parents" he continued. "That vial around your neck contains the blood of merlin, only those who have his blood flowing in their veins can wear that necklace, without getting burned." Her eyes widened a little "This means, that you are the last blood relative of Merlin, we thought your father was the last one, but now that we've found you, we know otherwise. Merlin as you may already know was a very powerful wizard, with a lot of extraordinary powers, such as Reading minds, Telekinesis , going invisible in times of great need, Going back in time" with that bit of information Her eyes grew wide again, she looked as if she was scheming something. "But you can only go back and change events if it hasn't been over 24 hours. So I'm afraid you can't go back and change your adoptive parent's destiny." She looked up in surprise wondering how he knows that's what she was thinking. "Of course there are rules to all of those powers, which you will learn in your training. But anyway, in case you were wondering the Grangers did not know you were adopted. Your parents were both wanted by Voldemort very much but they never came to him, they resisted him. In fact they were working on some Light magic spells that would weaken his powers. Because at this point in time he had a shield over him that would protect him from any dark magic such as the killing curse. They were hoping that if they weakened him enough they'd be able to kill him. Unfortunately their research was never finished. They wanted to protect you, so they found a muggle couple who had just lost their baby girl, and replaced her with you, of course modifying everyone's memories. They put concealment charms on you so you would look how their own daughter would look. A week after that they were killed by Deatheaters, who learned of their plans. Now it seems that the concealment charm has worn off, because the Grangers are dead. You need them alive to keep the charm going." Hermione was in awe of what she just learned, she, Hermione granger was the last blood relative to Merlin! She had to pinch her self a few times to make sure that _this _wasn't a dream. She looked up at Dumbledore who looked very happy as well, and she timidly asked.

"You said I'm going to be trained in my powers. Who will train me?"

"Why, who else would be qualified but your father." She gave him a look like he was insane.

"But he's dead you said so yourself." He chuckled.

"I did say that didn't I? But he's going to train you through your dreams, don't worry you'll remember everything in the morning."

"Oh, wow." She laughed "sorry this is a lot to take in."

"I'm sure it is, is there anything else you'd like to ask me before we discuss other matters?" she wondered what those other matters were but she did have a question so she asked.

"What are these marks?" she pointed to her arm and bellybutton.

"Ah, well the one on your arm, every relative to Merlin has that. It's written in his own secret language but I believe it says A red river of power pumps into your heart, You are destined for greatness, if good and evil don't tear you apart." She gasped 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Relatives to Merlin have always been an asset to their side because of their powers often times like in your fathers case they are killed if they don't choose the dark side. which I believe brings us to your other mark. The sun representing good the moon representing evil. As soon as Voldemort knows who you are he'll want you. You can either go with a fight and be tortured or willingly go. Your heart will be torn in two because you'll be living a lie. If I assume correctly you don't want to be a deatheater, but soon there will be no escaping that. So you can do something else and make your time at those meetings worthwhile. I'm speaking of being a spy. So basically you'll be living half in the light and half in the dark. It's a dangerous business, but it benefits us greatly. It is up to you what you want. But you won't be alone. We already have another student here being trained to be a spy."

"Ha" she laughed aloud "so I have two sets of parents that are both dead, both by the same person. I guess that's a good a reason as any to want to kill that bastard, and If I can do that by becoming a spy I'll do it." She felt a wave of confidence run through her, but at the same time she was angrier than she had ever been. She couldn't describe how much she wanted Voldemort dead. Dumbledore interrupted her angry thoughts by giving a clap of his hands

"This is wonderful, I believe both of your trainings will start tonight one with Professor Snape in the Potions room at 7, right after dinner, and one with your father, but it won't matter much because you'll be sleeping, I'll get a house elf to gather your things from the burrow. Let me show you your room." 

On the way to the portrait of the 4 founders he explained to her everything else she wanted to know. He also informed her that this would be her room for the year, because she was going to be head girl. Hermione was thrilled with this information. He said the password and said goodbye. Hermione walked into the room and gasped in surprise, her reaction was much like Draco's when he came in for the first time. She explored a little, and went up to her room. Her room was just as great as everything else. One whole wall behind her bed was a window. She had a humongous 4 poster bed with a red down comforter, and the canopy above her was bewitched to show the stars. There was a great big desk, with a tiny book shelf, and a little rocking chair in a corner. she lay down on her bed thinking. So much had happened in the past 2 days. She didn't know what to think of it all, it was almost too much to handle. Her life had taken a complete turn; time would tell whether it would be for the better or for the worse. She didn't think for very long because sleep had taken her over. She was almost disappointed when no father came to visit her.

When Draco Malfoy stepped into his common room holding his broom stick and attempting to fix his messy hair. He noticed two things. The room was no longer sporting all slytherin colors. Some couches were green with Gold pillows, and other couches were red with silver pillows. The rest of the room was in those colors too. Second there was a black grand piano sitting in one of the corners (for Hermione of course). What is going on he thought? He let the thought slip out of his mind as he found a good book, and sat down to read. At around 4:30 he heard some movement upstairs, he got his wand ready just in case. He watched, as the third door opened, and a stunningly beautiful girl walked out, and into the bathroom. He wondered who she was, and if she was staying here did that mean that she was head girl and she was going to be living with him for the whole year? He certainly hoped so, he couldn't start reading again so instead he waited. She apparently still didn't notice him when she walked out of the bathroom in a towel her hair dripping and back into her room. He waited and waited and waited, then finally she came out, and down the stairs, her eyes grew wide when she saw the piano. She still hadn't noticed Draco. She started to walk towards it, but a hand grabbed her arm from behind. She turned around and looked straight into a pair of stormy grey eyes that could only belong to one person Draco Malfoy. She was about to tell him to get off her but he had already began to talk. Turning on his charm he started.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met" He held out a hand, and Hermione reluctantly took it. She was trying her hardest to stifle a laugh; wait until he finds out it's me! "I'm Draco Malfoy, 7th year Slytherin, and" Puffing out his chest "Head boy" Hermione smiled at him 

"That's wonderful! I'm Head girl." She started to walk away again but he remembered he hadn't caught her name, and he wasn't going to let her get away this easily.

"Wait, I don't believe I caught your name." Hermione stopped walking, turned around and smirked. 

"Three guesses Ferret boy" Draco turned very pale as realization hit him.

"Granger?"

"Ding ding ding! You win the grand prize" she said sarcastically. He looked her up and down once more. I need to get my eyes checked he thought. This certainly isn't Granger.

"What the hell did you do to yourself? It takes a very very talented wizard to make appearance changes like that, you may be the top of our class, but not even you could pull that off." She laughed.

"Why do you care Malfoy? All you've done for the past 6 years is insult me, what makes you think I'm going to tell you all of a sudden? And please do me the favor of tearing your eyes off my boobs" Draco looked very taken aback.

"Give whoever did it my compliments, it must have taken an eternity to make you into this, you were so ugly before." He was trying to think of a good insult but he just couldn't. she was the girl that changed everything for him, and besides he was having a very hard time listening to his head because his dick was trying so hard to take over.

"I'll take that as a compliment Malfoy, You said I was ugly, as in past tense, which must mean I'm gorgeous now, and I know I'm right I know how to read body language." She looked down at Draco. Draco felt himself Blush, damnit Granger he thought. Hermione continued on towards the piano, she played beautifully. He sat there and listened and read. She realized it was almost 6 and got up to get to dinner. She walked by the couches and noticed Draco was still there, and Curiosity got the better of her.

"what are _you doing here anyway? Did Daddy kick you out?" Draco was trying his hardest not to get angry, and felt a brilliant comeback coming, he was going to use her own words to slap her in the face._

"Why do you care Granger, You haven't cared for the last 6 years, what makes you think I'm going to tell you all of a sudden" he said while mimicking her voice. Ha victory he thought, but he felt it slip through his fingers as she spoke again.

"Nice to see ya still have fight in ya:" Damn, its gonna be harder to get to her this year. Draco wondered why she was here, but then it all came flooding back to him. It still didn't make sense though, he was sure the Weasels would have offered her a place to stay. But he thought no more of that when he heard his stomach growl. Draco loved food, and when his stomach talked he listened so he made his way to the great hall.

Hey guys! I had fun writing this! I think Draco is hilarious, but anyway please review I wanna know what you think!!! Please please  please! Next chapter they start training, and they have a talk to try to sort some things out. do you like the twist I put to it?


	7. dinner, and a truce

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. This is getting a bit tiresome ha!

Haha! I feel so happy with all the reviews lol! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm thrilled, and I really love that you all are enjoying the story.

Dracoluva99- well I wouldn't want you calling the cops on me so I'm trying to get every chapter out as soon as possible but I'll be out of town for the weekend! :0( thanx for reviewing.

Mdemanatee- Thank you too. I hope you like this chapter.

Sammi- hehe, something like that will happen, they will have a heart to heart talk, I'm thinking in this chapter. 

Yassameen- lol there was no name, I actually have no idea how long this story will be, maybe 20 chapters I duno! And thanx for your advice, I didn't know I could write that well!! 

CutieKat- Hermione is weird indeed. Don't you just love hormones?

Alright enough of this lets get on with the story. I have to get my creative juices flowing haha!

Draco followed his stomach all the way down to the great hall, the closer he got the more intoxicating the smell came. His pace quickened with each step, or maybe it was with each whiff of the food. When he arrived, he noticed to his misfortune that the only open seat left at the table was right next to _her._ He sighed and inwardly groaned as he made his way to the table, reminding himself to get there earlier from that moment on. He grudgingly took the seat, without receiving a glare from her first, which he gladly returned. The teachers all held their own little conversations, Hermione and Draco sometimes adding their opinions but for the most part not talking, or in that matter not even listening. Both were too busy growling to their food about their predicaments. Snape leaned over once and whispered to Draco about the training session, once but received no other words from any of the professors for the rest of dinner. Draco noticed that all the teachers seemed unusually happy that evening, chatting lively, with smiles on their faces. Hermione was sitting next to him pushing her food around on her plate occasionally taking bites. Draco's eye caught the strawberry jam that was on the other side of Hermione. Draco was brought up to have excellent table manners, so he knew he would have to ask. But, ugh the idea of asking her for something was just… it would take everything he had in him to ask her. He tried reasoning with himself, he didn't really need the jam, but it was calling to him. So not before cursing her mentally he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Granger," she showed no sign of hearing him he clenched his teeth "Can you pass the butter?" he asked a bit louder. She looked up at him and blinked. He was getting very angry.

" I do believe you have forgotten your manners Malfoy. May I please have the butter would be appropriate." She smirked at him. She stole my smirk!! How dare her he thought.

"May I _PLEASE _have the butter?" Without a word she gave him the jam. He vented his anger on the jam, intently stabbing at it with his butter knife. She snickered to herself. She was beating him at his own game. It was known knowledge that they liked to push each others buttons, but it seemed lately to her that he would crumble a lot more easily than before, while she on the other hand was harder to get to. She liked it much better this way. But not without wondering first what brought that change in him. Hermione took a bite of her spaghetti, and looked up. There it was the Parmesan cheese, it was heavenly. She regretted not have noticing it earlier. It was by Draco, not within reaching distance. She put on her biggest smile and asked in the sweetest tone.

"Malfoy, may I please have the parmesan cheese?" he looked up at her from stabbing the jam, and glared. Waiting a few more seconds and seeing no sign of him getting the parmesan cheese she grew irritated.

"I said please, so hand it over." Still no response. She stepped on his foot from underneath the table and he jumped causing him to drop his knife. With another icy glare, and some incoherent mumblings under his breath, he reached down to get his knife. Thinking of a few things he'd like to do to Her with it. She took that opportunity to reach over and grab the parmesan cheese. Dumbledore watched this scene before him with much amusement. They could make a great team if they could just get along. He chuckled to himself imagining what their reactions would be to finding out about the other spying. Hermione politely excused herself from the table at 6:50 so she'd have enough time to get down to the dungeons. This sudden movement tore Draco away from stabbing the meatball on his plate. Snape was gone; he looked down at his watch, 6:50. He needed to go now if he wanted to get to training on time, but he didn't want to look like he was following her. Argh he screamed in his head. Clenching his fists, and making a funny face, he stood up and left the hall. 

Hermione was a ways a head of him, but she could hear someone behind her. He wasn't very quiet with his incessant sighing, and swear words every once in a while under his breath. She threw her head back over her shoulder, and looked at him.

"What would your father say if he knew you were stalking a mudblood?" she raised an eyebrow. Draco was resisting the urge to punch something; she was really getting on his nerves.

"What makes you think I'd want to stalk you" damn she has a nice ass, No stop thinking that, this is still the same old Granger just in a different body "I have better things to do with my time."

"Hmm, I'm sure" she turned her head back around and kept walking at a slightly faster pace. Luckily for Draco he had just come to the shortcut to get to the dungeons. So he turned while she kept going straight. Draco remembered the oh so wise words that his professor told him a while back. He was letting her get to him again, he was determined to put an end to it. That's what was special about their… well you wouldn't call it a relationship. But they both knew eachother well enough to know how to get the other one riled up. But Hermione had brought hers up a level; he would need to think of some more tactics. But Draco was also having a very emotionally wearing week, he liked to call it PMS. It sounded reasonable to him. If girls get an excuse to be bitchy every month guys should have a reason too, but they didn't have to deal with the, mess. So with that comforting thought that everything would be better next week and he'd be less irritable he kept walking, feeling slightly better. 

He got to professor Snape's door and was about to knock, when she came into sight. What in the world was she doing here? It seems that she was thinking the same thing, because they both made it obvious that the other shouldn't be there at the same time.

"What are YOU doing here?" they both shouted. Snape listening from inside his office smirked. He had been expecting as much. This would be a very interesting team to work with. He chose that moment to break it up before it could go any further, and stepped out of his office, seeing two teenagers with baffled expressions. They weren't even glaring at eachother, just looking at the other like they were insane. When they saw him, they both bombed him with questions.

"This is training isn't it, so what is Malfoy doing here?" she looked at Malfoy "I think you've got the wrong place"

"No Granger, it's you, who has the wrong place, Professor did you schedule two things at once for tonight or something? She can't be here for the training?" The questions it seemed were more directed to themselves, but he cleared his throat, and both of them looked up.

"Welcome to spy training. I suggest if you have any" he stopped, looking for the right words "Problems, you bring them up with each other later. Now lets get to work." Both of the teenagers stepped inside throwing each other curious glances every once in a while. It must have been a nice break for their eyebrows (glaring contains lots of eyebrows) and a new job for their mouths since they were hanging slightly open. They sat as far away as possible from each other.

"To be a spy, is dangerous work, as I'm sure you could guess. It's all about being able to control your emotions and hide them from who you don't want to know, which is almost everybody. Trust nobody in this business; it will only get you into trouble. I'll be teaching you how to hide your emotions so you can lie without the dark lord knowing, I'll be teaching you how to talk in code so you can get information back and forth in case someone is eavesdropping. I'll be teaching you some dueling spells, so if the situation arises you'll be prepared. We will try to get your bodies to resist the truth potion plus many other things that will come later, but those are the basics." The lesson went on with Professor Snape answering questions and getting into some basic things every spy needs to know. The curious glances shot back and forth slowly and gradually turned into glares again. Snape observed their behavior, and had no doubt that they would be able to form a working relationship if not a friendship.  By the time he was done both had dreamy far off looks in their eyes, feeling like they had just signed up for an appointment with death. Snape was sure neither of them had any idea how hard being a spy could be. When he dismissed them both jumped up and started walking towards the door. They both got to the door at the same time; both were determined to be the first one out the door. They both charged towards it at the same time getting stuck shoulder to shoulder squeezed in the doorframe. Snape laughed, causing both hermione's and Draco's eyes to pop out of their heads for a minute. Neither had ever heard Snape really laugh before.

"No pushing Children" said his voice from behind them. God this is awful both of them thought. Hermione groaned, and pushed as hard as she could, and managed to pop out. Huffing, she quickly walked away, and Draco did the same. Draco took his time walking to his room so he would hopefully not have to see her anymore that night. When he finally did get in the common room, he thanked who ever was in charge up there because for once something went right that day. However he spoke to early. He got himself settled on the couch to read a book, and she came out of her room wearing nothing but a large t-shirt. He smirked, he liked those pajamas, of course he'd never let her know that. 

She walked down the stairs, skimmed the bookshelves for a while and walked to the couches to read. Curiosity was eating at the both of them but neither one of them wanted to bring it up. So they tried ignoring eachother as best as possible. Finally Hermione Cracked, because truth be told she didn't trust him, last she knew he was proud of his father and of being a deatheater, and if she was going to work with him she needed to trust him.

"Malfoy, we're both on the same side now"

"Umm thanx, but I'm not thick ya know, I figured that out already." He said sarcastically what is she getting at he thought? Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to hold her tongue she didn't want to get in an argument right then. 

"If this is gonna work, we have to… well at least tolerate each other, and well in my best effort to try and get along with you I have to trust you." Draco nodded. that made sense, and if that meant she was gonna tell him how she got those new looks he was willing to share his story. "so" she continued "What made you become a spy? That's the last thing I'd expect you to be. Last time everyone checked, you were proud of.. well your lifestyle." He sighed. It's not everyday you have to tell your enemy turned co-worker one of your most personal stories. She looked really attentive so he started. 

"You remember that day in the library, when you insulted my father, and voldemort?"

"Yes?" she said questioningly.

"well you hit it right on. I thought for a long time about what you said, and it was killing me. It was never supposed to be this way. Since the day I was born my purpose was to be the Malfoy heir and serve Voldemort, and I was fine with that until I talked to you. I started seeing things in a different view, and I hated it because it made me realize that my life could be so much more, than a life of servitude to someone that Potter was going to kill eventually anyway. You made me so mad for making me question all my beliefs. You made my life hell for a while, because you opened my eyes as soon as I couldn't do anything about it. As far as I was concerned I was doomed to that life. My father noticed some of my doubts and put me under imperius curse and I got the dark mark. There was no way out then. Then Voldemort arranged a raid to show the new deatheaters what some things would be like. Well it turned out that the raid was going to be at your house." Her eyes widened, and he saw her tremble. He took another slow breath, this still seemed surreal but he continued. "My father corned your father, and he wanted me to kill him. He looked so scared, and I couldn't do it, so my father finished the job. I got punished for it afterwards because my father thought it showed weakness. That's when I knew, I needed out. I can't kill people. I know everyone thinks I'm a jackass, and that automatically makes me evil. But I'm not, I just like annoying people, like you. its fun getting a rise out of you, but just because I know how to push your buttons, and sometimes you annoy the hell out of me because your too smart for your own good doesn't mean that I want to kill you. And like Potter he pisses me off. But he rejected my friendship and it hurt, and he always has to be the one saving the day, everyone loves him. I don't know, but watching your father an innocent man I'm sure die, I knew I couldn't last. It was horrible." Draco trembled.This was humiliating he wasn't used to telling people about his feelings. Hermione looked close to tears. "After my father punished me, I remembered a conversation I overheard once between dumbledore and snape, they were discussing spy business, I wrote to snape as quick as possible. He made some excuse about me being his apprentice with potions, and got me out of the house, and that's it." He stopped and is if remembering something very important he quickly said "Not a word of this to anyone, you're lucky you got any it out of me, and you wouldn't have if I wasn't so curious as why you think that Voldemort would let you a muggleborn be a deatheater." He said as to make sure that she knew that this deep mushy gushy conversations weren't going to be a normal thing. Hermione was however surprised of his word choice, muggleborn instead of mudblood. She smiled and started her story.

"You obviously don't know me as well as you thought you did then" Draco shifted waiting for her to go on. "I'll get straight to the point, since the rest will probably bore you. But just this morning, I found out that, well I'm the last blood relative to Merlin, I've even got the official merlin mark" she said lifting her sleeve and pointing to her arm and showing him. His eyes widened, that was indeed the merlin mark. Relatives to Merlin had all sorts of powers. She wasn't a muggle born after all he thought. That made him feel better. Old habits or in his case beliefs are hard to break. But he was slowly becoming more accepting towards muggle borns and muggles. After observing his reaction for a moment she went on with her story. "As for my looks, I was under a concealment charm for my whole life, to look like my adoptive parents real daughter would look like. But when they died the concealment charm lifted because they needed to be alive for it to stay effective. So this is how I'm supposed to look I guess. My real parents died a week after I was given to the Grangers from deatheaters because of research that could have been harmful to Voldemort. The Grangers never knew that I wasn't theres, because their real baby daughter died, and I was given to them instead but heavy memory charms were placed. So anyway, Dumbledore figures that as soon as Voldemort finds out who I am and what power I have, he'll be wanting me. And there's no way in hell that I would ever be loyal to that coward so that's why I've started training, preparation." Hermione felt much better getting that off her chest. She looked over at Malfoy, who looked pretty amused.

"So you mean to tell me that all those years of insults about your parents where useless?" she laughed aloud, that was quite an odd thing to say at a moment like that, but then again he was Malfoy, and he did have a way of being very blunt about things.

"I guess so" she said back "That must mean that I'm in the lead, and I think it will be staying that way because now that we have to be working together I don't think snape would appreciate it if we were always down each others throats." 

"Well we aren't always in Snape's presence are we, Granger?"

"It's Hermione, the last name thing is really starting to get old, Draco" she tested it out. Now that Hermione knew she could trust him and that they really were on the same side she figured she'd have to be the first to take the step towards civil behavior.

"Maybe for you but I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name"

"You are so uptight; Look I'm not asking you to become best friends with me, because I don't want that either. It's not easy forgetting about 6 years worth of insults even if they did turn out to be untrue. I'm just trying to take a step to become tolerant with you, so I don't have to dread every training session with you. You know we're gonna need each other by the end of this because I'm the only one you can talk to about this, we're both gonna need that, even if you did grow up learning how to conceal your emotions. This is gonna be hard." Draco knew she was right, so he did the best thing he could do without directly agreeing with her.

"I hate, that I can't hate you, Hermione, and its Draco." So their truce was formed, and Hermione soon fell asleep on the couch into a peaceful sleep with a meeting from her father.

I love writing the Draco and Hermione parts! LoL I crack myself up! Is it bad that I make myself laugh, was anyone else laughing? Anyway, tell me what you think please. Does anyone think I'm going to fast with their relationship? They needed to get their stories out so they could form some sort of trust, but their friendship will take a little longer. Both will be in denial for a little bit. But ya review! 


	8. Hogsmeade and Laughter

Disclaimer: I'm not getting rich off of Harry Potter. Damn 

Hey! OMG! I have 50 reviews! Hehe, you should have seen me when I checked my email I flipped out, I was really happy so thank you all very very much! You made me a very happy girl.  Anyway this is just a warning, I kinda have to get things going, so the Draco/Hermione relationship might be moving a little fast for some of you guys likings, but like I said I need to get the story going.

Toothpick/Laura- well I feel honored thanx a ton! 

Silentstalkingdragon- Hey Ya I do like Draco, his character is very complex. Umm now about Orlando I think he is brilliant, very talented, I can't decide whether I like his elf hair better than his real hair though, I'm still working that one out. 

Okay so got the questions cleared up I think. But anyway here's the next chapter, I'm not in much of a writing mood, but I'll get into it. 

Hermione found herself walking in a strange room she had never seen before. The room was all black and white.  She didn't know where she was but she knew why she was there. She looked around the room; it was very plain and bare. She was startled when a deep calming voice filled the room.

"Hermione, my dear." She turned around immediately and looked at her fathers face. "I've secretly hoped this day would come for years. Although, you were never even supposed to find out about all of this. But the time is coming, you'll be much needed." Hermione was a little confused about the last part. What did he mean about the time is coming, and I'll be much needed she wondered.

"What do you mean?" she cautiously asked. He frowned.

"Voldemort's powers are increasing even as we speak, by this time next year if he's not dead; there will be no way to kill him, not even Harry could. Although Harry will have to do the actual killing, you'll play a big part, it's written in the stars." She felt her heart get heavy. She gave him a small smile and a little oh.

"Let's get started then shall we?" she nodded for him to continue "first we'll need to go over the rules. All of your powers are very special, and should not be abused. They each have certain rules for their use."

"That makes sense."

"Yes, so let me begin with your power of traveling through time. In my opinion this is the hardest power to learn. You can go backward and forward through time, although going into the future is harder and not as commonly used. So we'll focus on going back in time. You can go back in time one week at a time, and you can only change one event, in the hopes that it will change everything else that needed to be changed. So you've got to think wisely about what you're going to change. The event that causes you to go back in time in the first place can't have happened for more than 24 hours, other wise you can't go back and change that event. Does that make sense?" 

"a little" she said.

"Here's an example. Like if Harry died one day, and you found out about it his death exactly 24 hours and 1 minute after his death occurred you couldn't go back and change it. No one has really understood why we have this rule but anyway. Let's say you find out about his death 23 hours after it has occurred, you can go back one week from that time and change one event. Like prevent him from doing whatever he was going to do that got him killed. So does all of that make sense now?"  Hermione nodded. "Alright that's good. It's all a bit complex, but these rules are all for good reasons. Going back in time is also very complex, but we'll learn how to do that later." He gave Hermione a little bit of time to let it all sink in and he continued. "Reading minds is a bit easier, and involves fewer rules. Once you get good at reading minds you can also access memories, but that is a little harder. There aren't very many rules to reading minds, just as long as you don't abuse it. You understand these powers are to be used for good. So as long as you don't go around pushing your way into everybody's thoughts it will be okay." She laughed at the thought, causing her dad a little chuckle. "Your other 2 powers are telekinesis, and invisibility. Again those 2 don't have many rules attached to them just as long as you don't abuse them. Time is just a very fragile thing and that's why there's so many rules attached to that power. I'll start training you how to use your powers next time now that you know a little bit about them."

 Hermione felt herself slipping away. She tried with everything she had to stay but she soon found herself back in her bed, her eyes slowly opening. She thought about everything that had happened, that was a lot of information, she hoped she would be able to learn all of it. She wanted to go back and talk to her father some more so she closed her eyes once more waiting for sleep to come, but after about 10 minutes of trying it still wouldn't come. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock it was 10, breakfast was already over. She blinked her eyes a few times, and got out of bed slowly.  She made her way over to the bathroom and took a long shower, if there was one thing she liked with her new appearance it was that she didn't have to do anything with her hair, it dried just fine by its self. At around 11 she emerged from her room and went down the stairs, Draco was sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading what looked like the newspaper. Draco looked over at her with one eye, and watched her walk over towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going? Breakfast is already over. Dumbledore wanted me to wake you up. But I told him that women were very scary in the morning especially if you wake them up. My mother looked like she was going to kill me one time when I woke her up before 10, so sorry you missed breakfast, but I was pretty sure you'd rather sleep than eat." 

 She laughed, "Well, that was very smart of you, and you were very right so good job, and I'm going to the Kitchens" she replied back. His eyebrows rose.

"You know where the kitchen is?"

"There are advantages of having Fred and George around" she let out a small laugh.

"Can you show me where they are?" she looked like she was in deep thought, he was hoping she would show him, it would be a nice thing to know. After a moment of thought she spoke up.

"Well it's kind of a Gryffindor secret, I'm sure you understand. But I'll bring you something back." Draco was a little disappointed by that but he wasn't expecting her to take him along anyway. They weren't necessarily friends, just acquaintances. 

Hermione walked down to the kitchens and was greeted by Dobby. She remembered her new appearance and told him who she was and he seemed to brighten up a lot after that. He gave her plenty of food; she sat and ate for awhile making small talk with the house elves. Some of the house elves still avoided her, because of the previous years. But most were interested to know why she looked different, once she was full and out of words she bid them all goodbye and left remembering to take with her some food for Draco. On her way back to the common room she bumped into Dumbledore.

"Ah, Hermione I was just coming to look for you."

"Oh well here I am, what would you like professor?"

"Well actually, I just wanted to tell you that you're free to go to the burrow and visit for awhile I don't want you going there too much, but you can go for today. Your fireplace in the common room is connected to the floo network." Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and beamed, he was so thoughtful, and… psychic she thought, she had wanted to go see Harry and Ron today.

"Thank you very much Professor, I'll be sure to be back before dinner. Goodbye" She walked back up to the common room, excited that she could go visit Harry and Ron. When she walked in Draco was still sitting in the same spot looking absorbed in the paper. She threw the apple that she brought back for him at his head catching his attention. 

"Ow" he turned around and looked at her. "Thanks, but did you have to throw it?"

"No" she walked over to him, and handed him the chocolate cupcake "is that more to your liking?" His eyes widened. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning with the cupcake.

"Yes, very much to my liking" she chuckled at him. If only Harry and Ron knew, this side of Draco. With that thought she walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. 

"I'm going to the Weasley's I'll be back" he sneered at hearing their name, but she was gone before he had a chance to throw out an insult. Well he thought she found something to do, Think Draco what can I do? He thought for a little bit, and with a sudden jump up like he had just discovered the answer to a very important a question. He said in a demanding voice.

"Accio Broom" the broom came flying down the stairs to him, and he went outside to the quidditch pitch to fly around.

Meanwhile Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace at the burrow.

"Hello?" she yelled. Ginny came running down the stairs. 

"Hermione! We thought you disappeared off the face of the earth. Where in the world have you been?"

"It's good to see you too!" she laughed "let's get Harry and Ron and I'll explain. So Ginny started talking excitedly about other things grateful to have a girl her age around the house while they looked for Harry and Ron. When they finally found them, they came bounding towards Hermione knocking her over with their monster hugs. 

"mmf" she mumbled "I love you guys too, now can you get off of me?" the boys rolled off of her and Ginny joined them on the ground.

"Well what did Dumbledore have to say?" Harry asked. 

"Ya, what happened?" Ron looked even more curious than Harry. So Hermione started her story leaving out the parts about being a spy, she was on strict orders to keep that secret from everybody. They listened intently, and bombed her with questions afterwards. She spent the rest of the day with them laughing and talking, and before she knew it, it was time to head back to Hogwarts, she said her goodbyes and promised to write them, even though they would see eachother in a few weeks when school started again. 

When she got back to Hogwarts she headed straight towards the GreatHall for some dinner. When she arrived she noticed that Draco was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't the only one to notice either because Dumbledore asked her if she would be so kind to go and tell him that it was time for dinner. So Hermione went off in search of Draco, she searched everywhere and she couldn't find him, so finally after circling the school a few times, she walked outside. She saw a figure on a broom flying above her, that must be him she thought. 

"Draco" she was yelling at the top of her lungs for him, and he finally swooped down behind her.

"What do you want?" he sounded very angry. Hermione took a step back.

"Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready" he looked down at his watch.

"Hmm, guess I lost track of time." His voice sounded much lighter now.

"So now I know never to disturb you again if you're flying, just like you're never to disturb me when I'm sleeping." He smirked 

"I guess you could say that, but thanx, I was getting a little hungry" they both slowly started walking back towards the school.

"Sure, but I'm never doing that again that was a little scary." Draco snorted.

"How was the burrow?" She thought that was a very odd question coming from his mouth. 

"It was fun, Fred and George almost blew up the house testing a new product." She could tell that talking about this was making him uncomfortable. "But we don't have to talk about this" He let out a breath.

"I don't know what you see in them."

"well I don't know what you see in Crabbe and Goyle." His lips twitched like he was about to smile but it turned into a smirk instead.

"Well they are pretty amusing; ya know watching them fight over the last piece of cake." He snickered. "Besides at least they are faithful to me, I wouldn't have forgiven Ron if he cheated on me." Her eyes widened and she looked at him mortified. 

"You know about that?"

"Gossip spreads fast, why did you forgive him?"

"I don't know, I really needed a friend after my parents died and they were there, so maybe I was just vulnerable, but I'm happy anyway, and I've gotten over it."

"Hmm, well I guess they're really lucky then."

"I guess they are" 

That was their last conversation for about a week; they talked to each other when necessary, but otherwise tried to avoid each other. The trust exercises they did in training were becoming easier and easier as their trust was building. But the weirdness of this all was settling in and both felt too awkward talking to their once enemy. But the boredom was getting to them, and they both knew it would be a lot easier to overcome if they just talked to the other. But both of them were too stubborn. Until one day both of them were sitting in their common room reading. When Draco involuntarily spoke.

"I'm booored!" he said in an unusually whiny voice. Hermione laughed at him. 

"Me too, I mean what is there to do around here? You can only read so much, and I've already read about ¾ of the books in the library"

"Ugh, I know, and I think my eyes are going to pop out of my head If I read anymore." Somehow this conversation lead them into an hour talk about the different books that they had read. But this too died leaving them with silence once again, both denying that they had just spoken to the other about books and other things. Both of them tried reading once more, but neither of them succeeded, too many thoughts were bouncing around in their heads. Hermione let out a loud sigh. Draco all of a sudden remembered that Professor Snape told him he could go to Hogsmeade.

"Hermione" she looked up at him "We could go to Hogsmeade, professor snape said it was okay" her eyes brightened up and a smile broke out on her face. 

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Then what are we waiting for?" she jumped up dropping her book on the couch. Draco found all of this quite amusing; she gets excited very easily he thought. So a little while later, when they were both ready they walked to Hogsmeade. The silence between them was so thick that you could put a knife through it. But neither noticed, they were too busy thinking. This still seemed so fake to both of them. Here they were walking with each other. It was quite a picture. Neither wanted to admit but they were both finding that they enjoyed each others company. But they could never voice that, because there were too many rules, too many walls holding them apart. It was forbidden. Both were so confused, and afraid of what they were feeling. 

Hermione was the first to break the silence when they reached Hogsmeade. 

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Well, I suppose we should get our school supplies then we could go other places."

"Okay that sounds good." Draco was happy that he could be seen walking through Hogsmeade with a beautiful girl even if it was Hermione, but no one else knew that.  When they were in the bookstore, they caught site of Seamus and Dean. Hermione quickly grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him behind a shelf of books crouching down. 

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding, shhh, we can't let them see us together." He looked at her and realized she must have forgotten about her looks.

"Umm, I doubt they know who you are, remember you look different now."

"Oh, right! Sorry it's hard to remember." 

"It's okay" he looked down and her hand was still clamped around his arm, she looked down too and took it off blushing. They came back out from behind the bookshelf, and continued to shop. When they were all done with their school supplies, he dragged her over to the   quidditch supplies store. In there Hermione noticed two slytherin 6th year boys. She remembered her appearance this time and didn't grab Draco to hide, Instead she grabbed a book and pretended to be very interested in it as they walked over. Draco watched her burn a hole into the page, and smirked.

"Hey Andrew, Hey Joel"

"Hey" they both said

"Who's that beauty" Joel said pointing at Hermione. Draco pulled Hermione over next to him. He could see a blush rising to her face.

"This is umm… Mya" he said. She forced a smile

"Hello" She picked up her book again and started staring at the pages again occasionally turning the page. She could hear bits of their conversation. Draco was very good at lying, especially when it came to her. When they finally left she was very glad.

"Finally, Geez. Are you their god or something?" he puffed out his chest and a smug grin appeared on his face.

"Ya, something like that."  She hit his chest. 

"My gosh, Draco. Aren't you a little arrogant." They walked over to the three broomsticks and drank some butterbeer first before heading home so they would be in time for dinner. When they got back inside Hogwarts Hermione burst out in a fit of laughter and started rolling around on the floor. Draco almost started laughing just watching her. 

"what's so funny?"

"Us" she managed to get out in between laughs "Who would ever have imagined that you and me Gryffindor queen and slytherin king would ever have gone to Hogsmeade together without throwing one insult." She paused to laugh some more. "I guess you could say that we were kind of forced together but still." She started pinching herself, and at this point Draco couldn't hold back and he started laughing and rolling around on the floor too. 

"Are you sure this isn't a dream" she asked.

"I don't know" He continued laughing. This was the first time she had seen Draco Smile or Laugh. He started pinching himself too. To any spectator it would seem that they had too many butterbeers and maybe they did, but it sure was an amusing sight. The heads of the school rolling around on the floor laughing and pinching themselves. Well Dumbledore chose that moment to walk by, and was very taken aback by the sight. He chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Dinner is ready if you two are hungry" and with that he walked away, leaving the two very confused teenagers. The thought circling through both of their heads; oh my god, I just spent the day with her/him, and I liked it. What is happening?

Yay I'm back! Lol anyway tell me how you liked the chapter I love hearing from you. And again I apologize if this is starting to move to fast for you. Next chapter there will be a little drama. Dun dun dun. Hehe! Review! Suggestions, comments, anything. Luv you all xoxo!


	9. Friends care

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever, I'm just doing this for entertainment

Hey boys and girls, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I love reading them, and hearing from you. It makes me really happy

After a few more minutes of rolling around on the floor in hysterical laughter, both got up, trying to stifle their laughs. They slowly made their way down to the dungeons for their meeting with professor Snape, neither one of them had much balance, and they kept on running into eachother, seeing as neither of them could walk in a straight line at the moment. As their destination got closer, their giggles and laughs died down more, but both were still red in the face. Draco had a cramp in his mouth from smiling so much, and Hermione felt like she just had the best abs work out ever. As their thoughts became more serious however, they found that they were very troubled with the thought that they just had a good 10 minute long laugh with their so-called enemy. Not just that though, it was more the fact that they were starting to like eachother in general, and were spending unnecessary time together, and liking it. 

This still felt like a dream for both of them, but it was turning out to be a very good dream. They had found a unique friendship in eachother although neither of them was ever going to admit it. Hermione was better at accepting it than Draco though. Hermione was dwelling on the fact that after 6 years of insults and torture from this guy, she could find him decent at all, it was a bit confusing. But she tried to shrug it off telling herself that he didn't know any better. Draco was plagued with the thoughts that she used to be a mudblood to him, but he was starting to see how cool she was. He wondered if even if she wasn't a pureblood, if he'd still start to have those feelings for her after hanging out with her for awhile. He was starting to see the lies in that prejudice, his father was very wrong, muggleborns were just as good as everybody else, and he was starting to realize that, although it was scaring him a bit. Trying to forget a life time of teachings was a pretty hard task, but he was trying, and each moment spent with her made it that much easier. And Hermione she was trying to forget all those nasty words from previous years, and she found it was easier to forget, each time a nice word came out of his mouth. It was a beautiful thing, this blossoming of their friendship. Both of them filled with awe and wonder, which would soon eat through the wall of denial they had placed up. 

When they reached Professor Snapes office both had huge dumb grins on their face. Professor Snape didn't know what they had been doing, but he had a pretty good guess. Who would have thought that they would ever start going out. He gave a faint smile to them.

"Look at the happy couple" he said in an unusually high voice. Draco and Hermione looked at each other, with baffled expressions.

"What are you talking about professor?" asked Draco. Snape looked taken aback for a moment, and finally thought that they must want to keep it secret. But the poor man really was clueless, but any one might have guessed, seeing as they both looked so giddy.

"Oh, nevermind, don't worry I'll keep it secret" he gave them a mischievous grin and ushered them into his office. Hermione looked over at Draco who was making the crazy signal, and almost burst out laughing.  She walked over to Draco, and nudged him.

"He thinks we're going out" she whispered. Draco stifled a laugh to the best of his ability but it came out as a snort instead. Hermione crinkled her nose, thinking it sounded  like pig.

"I know" he snickered.

They took their usual seats, and before Snape began, he looked at them with mushy eyes, and then looked off into space as if he were remembering something. Draco looked over at Hermione, she was fidgeting a lot and turning red, shaking with silent laughter. As for himself he didn't know if he thought this was funny or scary. If you listened hard enough you could almost hear him squealing with delight.  Not everyone got to see this side of the potions master, he guessed he should consider himself lucky… maybe. In any case it's good for blackmail if he ever didn't wanna do an assignment. Snape soon came out of his happy moment and began, without giving them one more meaningful glance. They did some more, trust exercises and practiced resisting truth potion. While doing the trust exercises where one of them had to fall backward and be caught. Snape kept giving them suggestive eyes, raising an eyebrow everyonce in awhile. Draco swore he saw him give him thumbs up once. When Hermione fell into his arms he whispered something in her ear.

"Okay, that's it. We need to find Snape a woman." Hermione laughed out loud this time, causing Draco to lose his balance, ending with Hermione on top of Draco on the floor. This only earned them more raised eyebrows from Snape. Hermione was about to roll off of Draco, when all of a sudden both Draco and Snape started screaming grabbing their arms. Hermione knew immediately what was happening. She rolled off of him quickly, and Draco walked over to Snape, snape  whispered a few words of caution to Draco before flooing to the hogs head so they could apparate. 

"Be careful" she called after them. Draco looked back at her, and gave her the biggest smile he could muster and waved.

Hermione sat on the dungeon floor for a good hour worrying half to death about her boys. She smirked once she analyzed what she said, she was becoming possessive.  She had really started to have a respect for Professor Snape, he was a very intelligent man, and funny, awkward as that sounds. He had this sense of humor like no one else's with a lot of dry wit and sarcasm. And Draco, she didn't want him to get hurt, she didn't know what she would do if that happened, Draco had become a friend to her. Her eyes widened as she realized the thought she was trying to block the whole day just slipped out. She had tried to ignore her feelings the whole day, because it would never be accepted, and this used to be her enemy it just wasn't right. But it turns out, that she would have to forget about all that, and break all the rules, because she did care for Draco now, and now that it was out to her she couldn't just forget It. Hermione's the type of girl to fight for what she wants, and she wanted to be Draco's friend, no matter what. Even if he had tortured her relentlessly for 6 years. That was then this is now. Everyone matures, she figured, and I was just lucky enough to meet this new Draco. Hermione shivered, and decided she would wait for Draco in the common room. She walked up to the common room feeling a little better, now that she wasn't trying to fight her heart. However still a little confused about this whole ordeal.

Draco felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute, he was trying hard not to tremble. This was his first meeting since the raid at Hermione's house. Hermione… He hoped she wasn't worrying to much.  Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder, and they apparated to the meeting. Snape was relieved to find that they weren't the last to arrive. They walked over to Lucius. Please oh please, don't screw up thought Draco he was concentrating hard on everything Snape had taught him. He looked at Snape and noticed he looked as calm as ever, this reminded Draco. He quickly grabbed a hold of his emotions, and put on a smug grin, and started his respective strut the rest of the way to Lucius.

"Father."

"Draco, Severus. Good to see you both. How is Draco doing as your apprentice."

"Wonderfully, he's got pure talent." Draco tried to widen his grin, to show his pride.

"Very well then" Draco put his hood up, as the others did signaling that Voldemort was entering the room. Draco was trying to clear his head of all thoughts that would be dangerous for people to find out. He was grateful for the hood covering his face, he stared into the black material waiting for it to be over, trying not to cringe at some of Voldemorts words. By the end of the meeting he felt like he was going to burst with rage, he needed to find Snape so they could leave. He didn't know how Snape could stand there through every meeting; it was hard, and draining. It took all of his strength to not go up and kill him that bastard they called their lord. He stared around the room gritting his teeth, and took off his hood, so he could see better. That was a mistake. Pansy came rushing from across the room and latched onto his arm.

"Drakey" she purred.

"Pansy" he tried to shrug her off his arm.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" he pulled himself out of her death grip. 

"Pansy, go away. I have to find Professor Snape."

"But Drakey, you'd have much more fun with me."

"Yes, I'm sure" he snorted, and his face contorted with disgust. "But I really have business to attend to" he quickly walked away, so he wouldn't have to argue with the brick wall he called Pansy. Ugh where is Snape?? He passed several deatheaters who were drinking heavily; he noticed one of them to be his dad. He finally stopped to ask someone, and they pointed him to where Snape was standing. Draco walked over, and said hello. He listened to the man rant and tried to look interested. When he finally stopped talking, Draco pulled Snape away.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, you just have to make sure to mingle a little bit otherwise it looks suspicious."

"Right, right" he grumbled "Let's go" They were just about to apparate, when Lucius stammered up, obviously drunk.

"Draco, I want you to come to the manor for a minute, Ineedtotalktoyou" he slurred his last few words together. Draco tried not to roll his eyes, as he said goodbye to Snape. He hated it when his father was drunk, he always found some excuse to beat Draco when he was drunk, Draco was his own personal punching bag. Lucius seemed to get some sick pleasure out of it. he apparated to the manor, with Lucius seconds behind. Draco sat down on his favorite couch, waiting for what was to come. He heard his father walk into the room, and he stood up. 

"Come hereboy" Draco could smell the alcohol on his breath, and quickly followed his father careful not to set him off again. They reached the dungeons and Lucius pushed Draco into a wall, and started ranting to himself Draco couldn't understand anything he was saying. All he knew was that he didn't like the whip that He was holding. Lucius pushed Draco down to the ground, and kicked him until Draco rolled over. What did I do to deserve this he thought? Lucius brought the whip above his head, and cracked it back until it connected to flesh, Draco cried out in pain. Lucius repeated this over and over again. Occasionally rambling about how Draco was a bad boy, and misbehaved. When Lucius tired of the whip, he moved on instead to punching, Draco heard one of his ribs crack from contact of Lucius's fist. Draco was just hoping that he would die so it would be over. But at that moment Hermione's face flashed in his mind, and he knew that he had to make it through this for her. So he flexed and waited for it to be over. After a few more punches and a blow of crucio, Lucius finally passed out. Draco slowly limped his way up the stairs to find the nearest fireplace so he could floo home.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, it had been 3 hours since Draco and Snape left. She was attempting to read a book but worried thoughts kept coming into her head. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard Draco stumble out of the fireplace, his shirt was drenched with blood, as well as his face, and the parts that weren't covered with blood were pale. He was shaky, and could barely walk she noticed that he was clutching his stomach. After she analyzed this, she ran over to him. 

"Draco!" he groaned and mumbled incoherently. She needed to get him to a couch so she levitated him over to one and gently set him down. She sat down next to him and called for a few things she would need to heal him. Madam Pomphrey was gone this week because she was on vacation. She looked into his Stormy grey eyes, they were full of emotion, she had never seen them like that. She tried to use her mindreading skill to find out what was going on. It would be fairly easy because he was so emotional. She pushed her way into his thoughts, and then she heard the little voice In his head. 

"Damn father. I hate you, and I hate  voldemort. What did I do to deserve this. Fucking bastard." Hermione figured it out,

"Your father beat you" this seemed to stir something in Draco and brought him to her attention. She could see tears welling up in his eyes, and this confirmed what she needed to know. "Shhh, it's okay I'll take care of you." She took his shirt off careful not to hurt him again, and cleaned the blood off of him. She was horrified at what she saw, and she tried her best to heal the wounds so they wouldn't scar. She was thanking her lucky stars that she knew medi-wizardry from an extra credit project last year. She was pretty satisfied with her work, only one scar remains on Draco's back, and she fixed his broken nose. She couldn't do much about his broken rib, but she called for some of that potion that Madam Pomphry uses. He watched her the whole time, random thoughts going through his head. She noticed he was still awake, his eyes still filled with emotion. She fed him the potion.

"feeling any better" he tried to shift positions, but let out a cry of pain. Hermione calmed him. She was stroking one cheek. 

"Shh, it's okay, you have a broken rib, I can't do much about, so just don't move. Your back is all healed except one scar, and your nose is fixed. You should try and get some sleep" he reached up to grab the hand that was stroking his cheek, and held it.

"Thank you" she could see it was hard for him to speak because of his rib. She gave him a small smile, and his eyes closed, bringing him into a much needed sleep where no one could hurt him. Hermione sat there the whole night watching him. Thinking about his life, her life, life in general wondering why it had to be so hard. 

The next morning Draco woke up feeling much better than the night before, he noticed Hermione was still sitting on the bed in a light sleep. He watched her, she's beautiful, she stayed the whole night with me, and she cared for me. Draco was overcome with emotion. No one had ever shown him this love, not even his mother, she was always under imperius. He noticed that his rib felt a little better too, he was lucky that she knew what she was doing, otherwise he'd still be in a lot of pain. Hermione woke up suddenly, and her gaze was met by Dracos. Draco looked into her endless chocolate eyes; she looked into his alluring grey eyes. This moment felt as if they had stolen a piece of heaven for a minute. Her eyes were full of understanding and love, he felt the oddest urge to kiss her, but he couldn't move, because of his rib so instead they just gazed at eachother, Him taking in her beauty, and her taking in his emotion and mystery. The walls came crumbling down, Hermione broke the silence.

"Good morning sleepy head. Feeling better?"

"Much" he grabbed her hand "Thank you Hermione, no ones ever been there like that." Hermione nodded, her eyes now full of sympathy. 

"Friends take care of each other Draco." She leaned down and kissed him on her cheek. Sudden realization hit her and she had no idea where that came from, so she quickly dismissed herself telling him she'd be back with breakfast. Draco touched his cheek gingerly, and a slow grin spread across his face. Hermione was walking through the halls down to the kitchens feeling very confused. She didn't know where that kiss came from, and that's not what bothered her, it was that it felt so right, righter than anything had ever felt before, and that scared her. Both of their emotions were swirling up to the top ready to burst, because they both knew what they felt, but in a sense it was still forbidden. But now they knew these feelings, it would be harder than ever to keep them from coming up again. A new craving was instilled in one another, a craving for the other. They would soon be inseperable. 

Hey guys, well sorry I wasn't thinking I was going to end it there but I'm in a rush cuz I have to get somewhere but I wanted to get this chapter out so enjoy and please review!!! Don't you love snape in this chapter, I think he's a good guy, he just needs a woman! Lol but ya review, you have no idea how happy they make me! Luv you all!


	10. Figuring it out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and gang

Airlia- Hey, thanx a ton for the review

And to explain. Some of you might think Snape's a bit out of character, but we really don't know too much about him anyway, and I enjoy writing him like this because, even though he looks all mean and acts mean, I think he'd be nice once you get to know him.

A week of confusion passed by for Draco and Hermione leaving them on their last day of summer break. As each day passed that week their friendship grew, and they broke down their wall of denial more and more. Although there were still some hidden insecurities, for the most part they had accepted their friendship. However they were both thoroughly confused about their feelings. But being the teenagers they were, they stopped caring and let it go because they were having fun with each ocher and that's all that really mattered at that point. 

Hermione and Draco woke up early on their last day of summer as planned so they could enjoy as much of it as possible. They met in the common room at 10 and from there decided what to do. Hermione still hadn't shown him where the kitchens were so she grabbed some food for the both of them, and they discussed the day ahead of them while eating in their big comfy over stuffed couch.

"So, what do you think" Draco swallowed the food that was in his mouth and took another huge bite and continued talking "we should do today?"  Hermione didn't hear a word of it, she was staring at his mouth watching the food roll around in there as he talked, her face held the perfect picture of disgust on it. He's worse than Ron she thought. 

"Hermione are you listening?" hearing her name she snapped up, and tore her eyes away from his mouth, and threw a pillow at his face.

"Ugh" she scrunched up her nose "I thought that being the high class citizen you are, Draco, that you would have table manners. That is the most disgusting thing.!" she cried. Draco swallowed that mouthful and smirked.

"Well, it's the summer, and I'm not trying to impress anybody." She snorted "And besides, I've caught you chew with your mouth open a few times when you were thinking about other things."

"I have n…" Draco cut her off, grinning.

"why were you looking at my mouth anyway, attracted to it are we? I _was_ blessed with a good pair of lips, very kissable I've heard" Her mouth dropped open, and he ended up with another pillow in his face. When the pillow fell off his face, He was still grinning, and snickering, and he heard Hermione mumble men exasperatedly. She looked up at him straight into his eyes so she wouldn't have to watch his mouth.

" I think we should go to Diagon alley, or something" she looked like she was in deep thought, and her eyes brightened up. "OR, we could go to a movie!"

"A what-y?" 

"It's a muggle thing, but it's really cool I swear you'll like it, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top of whipcream and fudge and brownies!" Draco had never heard that expression before but he liked it. 

"Now, all of those delicious things would be on top of me, with you licking them off, correct?" Hermione had run out of pillows, so instead she lunged at him, and tackled him. 

"You are so gross Draco Malfoy!"

"It's a gift," he said as he dodged a play punch to the shoulder. Hermione was now sitting on top of Draco, pushing a pillow into his face. She could hear his muffled voice coming through the pillow.

"Yes, this happens to be my favorite position too" Hermione could only imagine how big his grin must be then, as she yelped and jumped off of him. She was now sitting on the floor, pulling on her hair and making angry sounds.

"What's the matter, I'd think that you of all people would be used to this, what with hanging around Potter and Weasely all the time." She looked at him and said

"Well fortunately they aren't as vocal about things as you are… you are so perverted." She added as an afterthought.

"I suppose they're not manly enough to have thoughts like that." He snickered some more, and she lunged at him again pulling him off on the couch, and they both ended up on the floor side by side. Hermione looked at Draco and started shaking with laughter.

"You make things so interesting" he smirked again.

"It's a.."

"Don't even say it! That was a mistake I think I just inflated your head more, you conceited prick!" she said sarcastically. 

"Geez, so harsh!" he said playing along with the joke. 

"I know, it's a _gift" she hit him on the stomach and said "Get up we're going to the movies." Draco Reluctantly got up and followed Hermione.  _

They stopped at Snape's office first to ask permission.

"Professor, do you think Draco and I could go see a movie, it's a muggle thing, for entertainment." Snape looked at the couple (poor man he still really doesn't have a clue) he certainly didn't want to interfere with date plans. He looked at Draco who was shaking his head, mouthing the words say no to him. Hermione must be dragging him along he thought. 

"Well I suppose so, just be back before dinner, and by the way we wont be having a training session tonight, but I'll inform you when I know what time they'll be during the year. Have fun." Hermione pulled a defeated looking Draco down the hall calling thank you to her professor. 

Hermione always kept muggle money with her at Hogwars just in case, so she didn't have to stop at Gringotts. Before they got into muggle London she changed their robes into regular clothes, She giggled as she watched Dracos new clothes appear. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a pink frilly tanktop, and a black mini skirt. He looked horrified, and quickly did the spell himself and changed into something else. 

"I'm gonna get you Hermione, I know where you live!" He threatened. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so scared!" she giggled, and pulled him along. When they finally got into the muggle part of London she had to keep on reminding Draco to stop mumbling about stupid muggles.  They finally found a theatre and ended up seeing Italian Job.( Good movie by the way) Draco was pretty impressed by the end of it, he was starting to think muggles weren't as dumb as he thought they were. Hermione squealed with delight, as he told her he enjoyed it, and then stuck out her tongue. 

"I told you you'd like it!" 

They decided to go back to Hogwarts, so they could have some time to do a few things before dinner. Hermione went up to her room to tidy up a little bit, and Draco went for a fly to clear his head. It was nearing time for dinner and Hermione still couldn't find Draco, and she wanted to talk to him so she searched the whole castle, and couldn't find him. So she finally checked the quidditch pitch, sure enough, she saw him soaring above her. Remembering the last time she had disturbed him when he'd been flying and the agreement they made she turned around to walk away, telling herself she'd talk to him after dinner. She started to walk back towards the castle, when she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. She gasped and looked right into Draco's eyes. She sighed feeling relieved; it was scary being grabbed from behind. He was floating above the ground on his broomstick.

"Sorry if I disturbed you" she blushed a little

"No you didn't" his hands were still on her waist, and he used all of his strength and picked Hermione up and placed her on the broom behind him.

"AHHHHH! Draco put me down! I hate heights, no no!" she screamed as he took off. She was sure she was going to squeeze his guts out, because she was holding him so tight. He looked back at her.

"Don't worry, I won't go to high, and I'll go slow. I find it helps me clear my head." 

Hermione gave him a small nod and tried to relax. They rode around for awhile, her grip loosening as she became more comfortable. The wind was blowing in her face, and all of a sudden she felt so relaxed. All she could think about was how beautiful everything looked from up here. Draco looked back at Hermione, he wasn't trying to scare her, but she looked stressed, and he knew that this would help once she relaxed. She had her eyes closed, and a smile playing on her lips. They flew for a while longer and much to Hermiones surprise she was disappointed when he landed. She let go of his waist reluctantly, she found that she was actually quite comfortable, up there with Draco. 

"That really did help, I feel so much more relaxed now."  He looked at her and put his broomstick over his shoulder and mimicked Hermione from earlier and stuck his tongue out.

"I knew you'd like it" Hermione smiled, and playfully whacked him upside the head. They walked towards the castle, joking a little bit. But then Hermione remembered why she was looking for him in the first place.

"Let's skip dinner, I want to talk."

"I don't know… the food" he said longingly. Hermione laughed at him.

"Well, I'll take you to the kitchen and you can choose whatever you want"

"Really?"

"Well as long as you pinky swear not to tell any of the slytherins"

"Pinky swear?" she stuck out her pinky, and he followed her lead, Hermione linked her pinky with his, and shook. She loved teaching him new muggle things, she thought it was quite amusing.

"I" he raised his eyebrows at the next word "pinky swear, never to tell a slytherin where the kitchen is" 

"Alright lets go then" 

and she grabbed his arm and pulled him, this was starting to become a habit. But she found that he was a rather slow walker, so she liked to pull him along to speed things up. Hermione felt like she was betraying the Gryffindors a little bit, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. All that was on Dracos mind was food food food food. When Hermione reached the portrait she hesitated a little, but finally tickled the pear, and Draco watched all of this wide eyed.

"Sweet" he said

"Draco" she warned "Now that you now where this is, well what I'm trying to say is, don't get fat!" she laughed. "I know it's hard, but limit yourself"

"Hahahaha" he said sarcastically "Imagine, me getting fat? It would never happen" Hermione rolled her eyes, and Dobby ran up to her.

"Miss Hermione" Dobby noticed Draco too "Master Draco"

"Hi Dobby! We are hungry! Wheres that awesome food you guys make?" Dobby showed them their selection and Draco looked like Christmas had come early. They brought enough food to feed a household back to their room. Hermione made sure not to start the conversation until after he was done eating, because she didn't want to have to watch him chew with his mouth open some more. When he finally finished with a groundshaking burp, which earned him another pillow to the face, she decided she would start.

"Draco, school starts tomorrow."

"I know" He whined, and pretended to cry into her shoulder.

"So.. I guess things will have to go back to normal again"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Gryffindors would kill me and eat me alive if they knew I was friends with you."

"ooh, vicious, as well as carnivores." She rolled her eyes yet again and continued.

"And I'm sure that the slytherins wouldn't be too happy."

"Well ya, until they find out who you are, you'd have to dodge a few hexes and things."

"The same goes for you, so anyway, we're gonna have to pretend to hate each other, like how it used to be" Draco considered the situation, he looked disappointed. 

"This sucks!" Hermione herself was sad about this, and she gave him a hug.

"I know" they talked a little while longer about what they thought the year ahead of them would bring. Both bringing up their insecurities. Hermione was worried about being discovered and made deatheater. And Draco was worried about being one already, and both were equally scared about their positions as spies. They talked and Hermione realized that she'd really miss Dracos companionship during the year, she didn't want to have to go back to insulting him, and she got angry, and in the middle of one of his sentences she yelled out.

"Screw the Gryfindors, Screw the Slytherins. I don't give a shit what they think. This is dumb; I'm not going to go back to insulting you just because everyone says we're not allowed to be friends!" Draco smiled at this outburst because he totally agreed. And was grateful he wouldn't have to give up his friendship with her.

"I agree with you Hermione. Let them talk, let them gossip, let them bitch and complain. Hell we're doing them a favor by making things interesting. I don't really care anymore." Hermione lunged at him, not to attack him like usually, but instead to hug him. She knew that it would take a lot of strength, because the Gryffindors wouldn't be very happy, but she wasn't about to give up her friendship with Draco. Draco too felt the same way, he loved being with Hermione, she was more of a friend than he'd ever had. Hermione pulled apart from their hug and looked at him seriously. 

"I have a question"

"And I have an answer"

"Let's say that the situation was different, and I was a muggle born for real, would you still want to be my friend." Draco wasn't used to talking about his feelings and thoughts like this, but he knew that this was important for her. So he looked at her and let his heart talk.

"Well, I would have been more reluctant in the beginning to talk to you, but I'm pretty sure that once I got to know you, like I have. That I wouldn't be able to not be your friend, muggleborn or pureblood. My father wouldn't be too happy if he heard me say that but it's true. You just proved everything that my father has ever taught me about muggles and muggleborns wrong." Hermione looked amused.

"Ha, see your father is a dumb bastard."

"That's for sure. What about you, what made you forget about all the insults and crap I've done to you?" she played with her fingers, it was a nervous habit of hers.

"well, I knew there was a change in you, it was obvious. I guess I just thought you deserved a second chance. And really I would have died of boredom if I didn't have someone to talk to, so there was an ulterior motive to it all."  After a few moments of silence, Draco started up a heated debate out what kind of woman would be good for Snape. They talked and laughed for hours into the night and early morning. When Hermione looked at her watch, she practically jumped out of her seat.

"Draco" she cried "It's 2:30 in the morning! I have to go to bed oh my gosh! Tomorrow everyone returns and I'm gonna be a bitch if I don't get sleep!" Draco watched with a smile on his face as Hermione flipped out.

"Awww is it past little hermiones bed time?" She gave him the finger 

"No I need my beauty sleep" and with that she strutted up the stairs to her room. Leaving draco thinking, she doesn't need beauty sleep. But he too followed suit and went up stairs into his room to retire for the night, wait morning.

Hermione found herself in the same black and white room she always met her father in, and she smiled. Her father came walking into the room, and gave her a hug.

"Hermione your 7th year starts tomorrow, we won't be training tonight, I'm just here to warn you. I've seen the road ahead for you, and its going to be tough. You will be discovered and made a deatheater, but never give up. You'll be a big part of The fate of the wizarding world. Ere on the side of caution always" Hermiones father finished leaving her behind feeling very baffled.

"Hermione, Hermione" she could hear her someone yelling her name from a distance, and felt herself be pulled away from the dream world. She slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by an excited looking Draco bouncing up and down on her bed yelling her name. she rolled over, and put the pillow over her ears, which was quickly pulled off by Draco.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore in 10 minutes." 

"Crap" not bothering to waste time on putting on clothes, she transfigured her pajamas into a pair of pink corduroy lace up pants, a black tanktop and a Pink corduroy jacket to match. She put her long curly hair up in a pony tail leaving a few pieces out to frame her face, and grabbed some lipgloss to put on while she ran out of the room with Draco.

"I think that was the quickest I've ever seen anyone get ready in the morning." Hermione grunted still not fully awake. She almost turned down the wrong corridor twice, each time Draco pulling her back. He felt odd because for once he was the one doing the pulling. Now he really did feel guilty for keeping her up all night, that girl looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment. 

Through the course of the meeting, Hermione seemed to wake up more. The meeting was just addressing their duties as head girl and boy; they had both been prefects though so none of this was really new. After the meeting was over, Hermione was fully awake, and suggested they go get some breakfast. Hermione decided to start up a game they had played before. She rammed against Draco as they were walking, and he quickly caught on pushing back. They were both trying to push each other into random things. When they got closer to the kitchens they pulled apart, but Draco wasn't done yet. He put his hip out and pushed her, she ran into the wall. He smirked at her. After a quick recovery, she rammed into him with everything she had, and he fell down, all the way. She laughed. Victory is mine! But Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to her. Damn. This time Draco was the one to laugh. Hermione glared at him. Both feeling quite hungry they agreed that they would save it for later, and they quickly walked to the kitchens for food. 

They sat in the kitchens and ate. Draco remembering the last time he had chewed with his mouth opened and talked at the same time, waited to finish his bite and spoke up.

"Everyone comes back today. I wonder how they'll react."

"Meh, they'll get over it, and if they can't then they were never my friends to begin with."

"ya, but ya know this could be fun. We could totally play it up" he snickered imagining the look on everyones faces.

"I think, just us not clawing at each others eyes will be enough to send some people into heart attacks."

"Probably. Let's go visit Professor Snape."

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day with professor Snape, talking like they were old friends. But soon it was time for the rest of the students to return so they made their way to the great hall. They were to sit with the teachers for this feast. Before they sat down, Hermione grabbed Draco, and pulled him into a hug.

:"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. Promise we'll stay friends no matter what."  Draco grinned and remembered something Hermione had taught him. 

"I pinky swear" he said as he linked their pinkys together. "But where did that come from?"

" I don't know, its just that, I duno this year will be hard a lot of people will try to get us to hate each other again. I don't wanna lose your friendship."

"I'd never even dream of leaving you" Hermione smiled at him. Dumbledore watched them from the entrance, with a smile. He doubted they even knew yet, it was obvious to everyone else in the castle they had feelings for eachother, now it was just a matter of them figuring it out. This year would be interesting indeed. 

Hey guys, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter lol! But anyway please review and tell me what you think, did you love it like it hate it? Or if you want to rant about anything else just review. Thanx!


	11. lesbians?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, the lovely JK Rowling does.

Airlia- thanx for sticking to the story, I really appreciate it.

Adventure24- I'm glad you like my story, thanx for reviewing and by the way your story was cool too!

For all you Ron lovers, you might not like this chapter. Don't get me wrong I love him to death but this is a key part in the story.

Hermione and Draco sat at the teachers table waiting for everyone to file in. They were talking animatedly, and laughing, occasionally talking to professor Snape. Everyone was anxious for the school year to start; having their own hopes and wishes for what the year ahead of them would hold. Especially Hermione, her fathers warning was quite odd, and it scared her a little bit, but she'd ask him about it at their next training session. She was proud with her progress, She could almost do all the skills, going back in time she still had some problems but the rest of the powers she almost had down. She smiled at Draco as she saw the first of the students to come piling in.

"Here we go" she whispered.

"They probably don't even know who you are yet, ya know"

"You're probably right, just imagine their faces, after they find out who I am!" They started snickering and thinking of possible reactions. Snape too joined their laughter.  By the time they were done doubling over with laughter almost the whole student body was seated in the great hall, talking excitedly amongst them selves. Descriptions of summer vacations could be heard, as well as who was cute, and other such things teenagers like to talk about. 

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were giving flabbergasted looks up at Hermione.  

"What the hell is she doing, laughing with Draco… and professor Snape?" Ron asked as he nudged Harry in the ribs.

"I have no clue, I suppose she's supposed to get along with Draco since they're both heads, although I never thought I'd see them laughing together."

"We'll have to talk to her, what if he has her under a spell?"

"Honestly, Ron. Stop jumping to conclusions, maybe they're laughing at a joke someone said"

"Well it must have been _really _funny to make them laugh together like they're old chums, even Snape is laughing." Their conversation carried on somewhat like this, thinking of possible reasons for the situation.

Back up at the heads table, Hermione and Draco were looking at a woman who they thought would be their new DADA teacher. She had very tan skin, and brownish-reddish hair it had faint waves in it and went down to her shoulders. She had piercing blue eyes, and she looked like she would be very short, because she was very petite. They noticed Snape kept on looking up at her, she was sitting 3 seats away from Snape. Hermione smiled brightly, and whispered into Dracos ear.

"There's the woman for Snape" he smirked, and looked at the woman.

"Ya, I think your right Hermione. We'll have to get started on getting them to like each other soon."

"YES! I love being matchmaker." Draco just gave her a weird look.

"Girls are so weird, meddlesome creatures they are."

"Oh shut up! Let's go introduce our selves." They got up, and she pulled him over, until they were right next to her.

"Hi" Hermione said brightly "Are you our new DADA teacher?" the woman looked up at Draco and Hermione.

"Yes I am, my name is professor Honeycut" she extended her hand and they both shook it. 

"My name is Hermione Granger, I'm from Gryffindor and I'm head girl. And this is…"  Draco cut her off, he wanted to introduce himself.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, head boy" He looked very proud as he said the last part, looking down at his head badge.

"Well nice to meet you too, you can call me Callista out side of class since you are the heads." Hermione and Draco waved as they went back to their seats.

"Operation Cupid has begun" Draco chocked back laughter as she said this.

"What? I think it's a cute name. anyway" she looked at Professor Snape "Have you met Professor Honeycut professor Snape?" he looked over at her.

"Huh… oh yes, all the teachers met her briefly."

"She's a very nice lady, Me and Hermione just met her." Draco could hear Hermione correcting him under her breath ' Hermione and I'  he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she does seem nice, her quarters are by mine." Hermione perked up.

"You should go visit her tonight after the feast, make her feel at home"

"Ya" chimed in Draco. He held a mischievous grin on his face, and Hermione shot him one back. However they couldn't continue their conversation because a hush fell over the great hall as Dumbledore stood up, to announce that the first years had arrived to be sorted. This years Sorting ceremony seemed to take longer than ever, but Draco made it interesting throwing in random comments about each first year. Like 

"My gosh, those kids ears are huge" "She looks like the walking dead… Damn she's in slytherin" Besides that she politely clapped, and clapped a little louder when the hat yelled out Gryffindor. At the end of the sorting, Dumbledore stood yet again, this time to make his speech. Draco was looking longingly at his plate, hoping that food would appear. 

"Well, heres a start to another wonderful year I'm sure at Hogwarts. Welcome everybody. I'd like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is still forbidden, and that if you go in there, the punishment you get from the creatures will be far worse than anything Filch could do." A few first years looked horrified at this. " Harry Potter will still be teaching DADA lessons in the room of requirements for anyone who wants extra practice. And your real DADA professor is professor Honeycut" she stood up as he said this and the great hall burst out with applause, she sat back down and he continued. "Prefects, if you will, after dinner show everyone to the dorms, and give out the password, you should have retrieved it on the train. This years head boy is Draco Malfoy" He stood and waited for Dumbledore to continue. He was so anxious he thought he'd collapse, and Hermione was shaking a little in her seat focusing on playing with her hands. "This years Head girl will be Hermione Granger" she stood up next to Draco and he gave her a small reassuring smile. There was a gasp from the student body, before they broke out into wild applause, and whispering amongst themselves. When they sat back down, Draco grabbed her hand underneath the table and squeezed it. She looked at him, a little flushed.

"That was funny, they all gasped at the same time!" she started laughing, and he joined. He himself expected more, but come to think of it the look on all their faces was priceless. He however stopped laughing as soon as the food appeared on his face, he looked at with joy, and started shoveling it down his throat. Hermione didn't have a pillow, so she let it go and ate her food. Making small talk with Hagrid, because she hated talking to Draco when he was eating. The feast went by relatively quickly, Hermione and Draco decided to head up to their dorms  before the crowd of people left the great hall. They both wanted to freshen up a bit before they had to patrol the halls to make sure everyone got to their dorms. So they left the teachers table, and were walking by the Gryffindor table, and they were almost out, but Parvati and Lavender came rushing up behind Hermione and grabbed her. A very startled Hermione turned around to face them, Draco was watching the whole thing with amusement.

"Oh my gosh! You have to tell us what makeup charms you used"

"I had no idea, makeup could do that much"

"Did you get it done professionally? Your hair is just fabulous."

"Ooh yes, who did it for you, I don't think even you could change your whole face."

"GUYS" she yelled "Calm down, I didn't do anything, it's kind of a long story about why I changed, and I'm not really supposed to tell, but if it ever slips out on accident I'll explain to you all about it" Parvati and Lavender looked a little disappointed. 

"Well you look great anyway, even if you aren't going to share the wealth!" with that they walked away, sticking their noses in the air. Hermione grabbed Dracos arm and pulled him out of the hall as fast as possible, as soon as they were out, they both burst out in laughter. 

"That was great!!" she cried!

"And you didn't even notice potter and weasely, they were totally giving me the evil eye, and looking at you like you abandoned them" they had to keep on going, so they laughed while they walked, running into things along the way.  

When it was about time for the rest of the school to be dismissed they went to go on patrol duty. Soon a flood of people came walking her way giving her odd looks. She kept walking for a while longer and was finally satisfied, everyone had gone to their dorms. But she was wrong, suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, and pulled her into another hall, It was Harry and Ron. She jumped on each of them giving them hugs, but she noticed Ron looked angry.

"What the hell are you doing talking with Malfoy" she had prepared for this moment but hoped it would never happen. 

"Well, he was staying here over the summer too, and Dumbledore said that it would be a good idea if we worked our issues out with each other because he said if we were fighting as head girl and boy he'd take our positions away. So we apologized and all that crap, and now we're friends. Dumbledore made us do a trust course and everything, and I know Draco wasn't lying about his apology because we were both under truth potion." Hermione smiled at herself and congratulated herself for her lie, she thought it sounded very convincing. They have her skeptical looks.

"Okay, well there's just one less enemy, maybe he'll stop making fun of us" said Harry. Ron scowled.

"I still don't know how you could be friends with him, but you were under truth potion there's no way he could have lied. But still" Ron shuttered. 

"You guys sure don't forget grudges very easily, anyway I'm gonna go and take a bath, see you boys later." She hugged both of them goodbye and practically skipped to her room.

The first week of school passed by as normal as It could be considering the circumstances. Hermione got several questions a day and told them each the same thing, and soon people got bored of her explanation, and made up their own. By the end of the week their rumors flying around, that she had plastic surgery done, or that it wasn't really Hermione at all, it was someone playing her because Dumbledore didn't want people to know that she was dead by Voldemort and other random things like that. Which I assure you, gave Draco and Hermione plenty to laugh about. Ron and Harry were still confused as to why Hermione wanted to be friends with him, but let it go, just because they were glad to hang out with her again. The rest of the Slytherins just thought he was keeping her around because she was a good fuck, but no one told him that. He was too respected among the slytherins to be questioned by them. Although Hermione found that Pansy was being really bitchy to her lately. For the most part, it went exactly how Draco thought it would go, but he would never have imagined what happened to Hermione one day. 

It was the first Saturday of the school year, Draco was at quidditch practice, and Hermione was in the common room doing some homework. There was a knock on the portrait so she went to answer it. Ron was standing at the door, looking down at the floor, and fidgeting. 

"Hi Ron! Where's Harry?" she let him in.

"He's with Sarah (Harrys GF)"

"Oh, well why aren't you with Vicky? (Rons GF)

"Well that's what I came to talk to you about" he sat down on the couch and she sat in the chair across from him. "She dumped me"

"Oh Ron I'm sorry"

"No don't be, because it got me thinking and well… Hermione I was a big idiot when I cheated on you. I didn't know how much I lost, until it was gone. I want you back Hermione, I know I don't deserve it, but please. I need you" Hermione didn't know what to say, she started playing with her hands. She was still a little mad at Ron for all that, she didn't see any reason why she should take him back.

"Well Ron, I'm flattered. Bbu but you ccant have me" she stuttered.

"Why not?" he was getting angry

"Well, I just don't want to be your girlfriend again. You hurt me a lot, and you broke our trust it could never be the same."

"Bull shit! There's someone else isn't there?"

"No!" she cried. She was getting a little scared by his temper.

"Stop lying. It's Malfoy isn't  it. You're probably fucking him every night."

"No Ron, stop it! Your jumping to conclusions."

"You stop it. I know your lying! Probably the only reason you guys can tolerate each other now is because you're having great sex!"

"Ron" she tried to reason with him but he was yelling now and he couldn't hear her.

"You always told me you wanted to wait! How come you can fuck him but you can't fuck me? Huh? I'm sick of it. If he can have you I can too." By this point Hermione was starting to head toward the door, but he threw a spell at her, that made it so her legs couldn't move. She fell over.

"Ron stop it! What are you doing?" she yelled. She was so scared tears were rolling down her face. Ron towered over her and started tearing her clothes off. She tried punching at his chest, but nothing worked he wouldn't get off of her. 

"STOP! RON!" her shirt and skirt were off, and he was working on her bra. She was clawing at his chest, and waiting for the moment when her legs would unfreeze so she could kick some sense into him. Her bra was off and he ripped her thong and threw it to the side. she was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably still yelling at the top of her lungs. As his hands traveled up and down her body, and his tongue explored, she was just praying with everything she had that someone would hear her and come help her, or just that it would be over soon. But as far as Ron was concerned it hadn't even begun. He thrust into her causing her to scream even louder from a mixture of horror and pain.

"Ron" She cried through tears "think about what you're doing, stop it!" her face was all wet from tears.

"I know what I'm doing, and I like it so shut up." He hit her across the face. He kept on thrusting in and out.

Draco was dragging his feet up to his room, he couldn't wait till he could just sit, practice that morning had been brutal. Happiness flew threw him as he reached the portrait, and said the password. Screaming greeted his ears, and he looked over at the corner, and saw the 2 having sex. Not wanting to have to watch, he turned around to walk out. Grangers a screamer, interesting he thought. But he snapped out of it, because that didn't seem right, he turned around to see the situation better. Hermione was punching at his chest, and tears streaked her cheeks. Anger surged through him as he realized what was going on. He walked towards Ron and threw him off of Hermione. 

"What the fuck are you doing Weasley? When a girl says no she means no you dipshit. Hermione was obviously not enjoying this!!" Hermione was laying on the floor trying to cover herself up, she was shaking with tears.

"GET OUT WEASELY!" Draco pointed his wand at him threatening to hex him. Ron  pulled on his pants and ran out of the room. Draco grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped Hermione it, he then picked her up and carried her to her room, he found a pair of pajamas lying on the bed and turned around as she put them on, she got in bed still crying, he went and sat down next to her.

"Hermione do you need to go see madam pomphrey?" she shook her head. 

"Do you need anything at all?" she shrugged

"Sorry, Draco I'm just feeling bitter towards any walking thing with a dick." 

"Well, then I wont be Draco." He made his voice higher to imitate a girl. "I'm Dracina" Hermione eyed him.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco remembered Hermione told him that friends care.

"Because friends care, darling. Now talk to me girlfriend" he was still talking like a girl. Hermione cracked a little smile through her tears but remained silent. "Ya, know that Ron Weasely is a celf centered Prick anyway! Don't worry about him! I'll hex him into the next century. But Draco, now theres a good man, oh and he's so cute! He would never do anything like that. And that Harry Potter he's pretty cute too" Draco couldn't believe he was doing this but he wanted to reach her. "He has that I'm sexy but don't know it attitude, he is such a heartbreaker." Draco paused to sigh "ooh ooh remember that Oliver wood!" he tried to giggle like a girl, he remembered hearing some girls talk about him once. " he was so graceful on his broomstick… I wonder what he'd be like in bed? although I think Draco would be the best, sexy beast he is." Draco felt really dumb, so of course he had to talk about himself, and beside Hermione had stopped crying and was smiling. 

"Who do you think is cute?" without thinking Hermione answered.

"You are" the words came out before she could stop them and she blushed, and covered her mouth looking downwards. Draco smiled at her. Still talking like a girl he said.

"Oh well I think your gorgeous, and I'm flattered but I don't go to that side of the rainbow." Hermione was still looking downward. He grabbed her chin, and turned her head so she was looking at him.  They were searching each others eyes, and Draco came a little closer to her. He wasn't sure what to do, because she was still shaken up and she didn't want to ruin what he had just formed, but she too moved her head a little closer until finally their lips touched. It was like a jolt of electricity went through them, their body tingling everywhere. They could both hear the booms of fireworks going off in their heads. Hermione separated her lips, and Draco let his tongue slip through to meet hers. After a few moments of that blissful kiss Draco tore away, not wanting to lose her trust. Wanting to break the awkward silence he spoke up still in his girly voice.

"Does that make us lesbians?" Hermione giggled and pulled him into a hug. "Can I stop talking like a girl now Hermione?"

"Yes" she pulled away from his hug, but he kept one arm around her shoulders, so she snuggled into his chest.

"Should we do a  pregnancy test or anything?" he asked

"He never got that far" she said with her hate filled voice.

"Oh, that's good then.  Doing okay?"

"I'm a little sore. That was my first time" tears began flowing from her eyes again. "Oh Draco! I always wanted my first time to be special. I never thought I was actually gonna save myself for marriage, but I always wanted my first time to be with someone special, and now it's ruined because of that dumb bastard." He pulled her closer, and wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb, and then kissed the place where the tear fell.

"It'll be alright" Draco didn't know how that kiss they shared happened, but he knew that he liked Hermione now for sure, and he didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her but he needed to get his feelings out. 

"Hermione, I like you. When I saw you lying there helplessly, I got so angry, because if you're hurting I'm hurting. I care about you so much now, and I know that you probably hate all men right now, but I want you to know. I want you to be my Girlfriend, so I can try to save you from any pain, and fill the old pain with good memories. You don't have to answer now, whenever your ready." Hermione looked up at him and thought for a moment. 

"I don't know how you do it Draco Malfoy. Right now I'm about ready to kill any man that crosses my path, except for you. and its not even because you were pretending to be a girl even though I guess that helped, because I knew it was you underneath that. But you stayed and you cared for me and you helped me when no one else could have gotten through to me. I don't know what I'd do without you, I want you to be my boyfriend. So yes, I'll be your girlfriend." One of Draco's rare mega-watt smiles appeared on his face, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. At that moment all walls either of them had built came crashing down under the intensity of the long desired kiss.

Yay! They finally kissed! Sorry if you think its corny, but I thought it was cute! Please review and tell me what you're thinking.


	12. Fights and Lucius

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize from the books

Hey, sorry I haven't updated In a little while, it was a very busy week!! Yikes! Anyway, I'm so thrilled about all my reviews thanx so much.

Kel- No, I don't think Hermione is going to back and change that event, because as I said before in the story, time is not a good thing to mess with, and I never really thought about another name, but I can try and tie it in.

Tania Nightqueen- Thanx for the advice!

Li-Chan- Uhh, yes the whole Ron being a prick is part of the story line. I guess I could always take it out and make it work, cuz I really didn't like writing it either but, it adds to the drama, and well it makes things a lot easier for me to write in the future, you might get what I mean after this chapter. So anyway sorry if you like Ron, believe me I tried to think of another way, but I think I like how its going. 

Last time.

"…So yes, I'll be your girlfriend." One of Draco's rare mega-watt smiles appeared on his face, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. At that moment all walls either of them had built came crashing down under the intensity of the long desired kiss.

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the day together reflecting on things, and sharing stories and memories, as well as a few kisses here and there. They both agreed that this was the best part of their new relationship, and they vowed that nothing would change between them, like no weirdness now that they had a title, because as every teenager knows, sometimes that happens. But both were happy, because they finally released their sexual tension. 

Hermione was still quite shaken up, and occasionally would go teary eyed again when things got too quiet and she had time to think about it. Draco noticed one time, and pulled her closer to him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione sighed, she didn't necessarily know if she could put all of what she was thinking into words.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just," there was a really long pause "Confused. I, I cant even believe that Ron would do that, I mean he's probably kicking himself for it right now, because he does a lot of stupid stuff without thinking when he's angry, that plus he jumped to conclusions. I mean I want to forgive him, and I suppose I could always rationalize it and say that it was my fault, but I can't. He was my best friend for 6 years, and a lover for a year and a half of it, he knows me best out of anyone, my fears, my hopes, my needs. He knows how much I value my virginity, and then he goes and takes it, after I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with him in the boyfriend/girlfriend sense. I still don't think he knows how much he hurt me, and now he'll never know because as far as I'm concerned I never want to talk to him again. Yes, I'm going to try and forgive him, but I'll never forget." Hermione felt slightly more comfortable after getting everything out in the open. Draco was contemplating things in his head, He didn't think that he could ever forgive him, and he wasn't even the victim, Draco had no idea how Hermione was going to.

"Well, do you want to report this to Dumbledore? He could probably put a restraining order on him or something." Hermione thought it over but thought it best not to tell anyone.

"I think, I want to keep this secret. If we tell Dumbledore, Ron'll probably just get more angry. Beside, I don't want anyone to know, I'm too ashamed."

"There's no need to be ashamed Hermione, there's nothing you could have done to stop it."

"I guess so… Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here, thanx." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, before kissing him. In the middle of their kiss, Draco's stomach growled really loud. Hermione broke the kiss and started giggling. She looked at the clock it was 4 and they had been sitting there since morning. No wonder he was hungry.

"Is Draco hungry?"

"A steak _is_ sounding really good right now"

"Well we could go down to the kitchens and just skip dinner."

"Okay" they got up and started walking, but Hermione was soon swept up by Draco, he carried her all the way down the stairs to the portrait, but then she made him put her down. Draco was still surprised about how light she was. Draco noticed Hermione was walking funny, he assumed it was because she was sore, but she forbade him from carrying her in the halls, saying how odd it would look, since most people thought they still had some sort of grudge against each other. 

After getting a mountain of food, they carried it back to their dorms, so they could eat. They ate in silence for the most part. Neither of them knew how hungry they were until they smelled the food, it was almost like they inhaled their food it was gone so quick. But in the middle of their meal, Draco decided to gross Hermione out.

"Hey Hermione" he said with his mouth full. Hermione looked at him instead of her plate. Draco stuck his tongue out, which held a big wad of  chewed up steak. Hermione's face contorted with disgust, and she grabbed a pillow, and threw it at him before lunging on top of him. They somehow ended up on the ground, Hermione had Draco pinned to the floor.

"You are so disgusting; I hope you don't eat like that in front of your parents!"

"Are you kidding? They'd kill me! So give me a break, school is like vacation."

"Oh because it's so terribly hard to chew with your mouth closed and not talk?" she teased.

"Exactly!" he smirked

"You're hopeless! You big dolt!" she laughed at him.

"As long as I'm your hopeless dolt"

"Always, you're mine now and forever" Damn she looks so sexy right now thought Draco. Her hair was hanging down, and she had a smile playing on her lips. He, used all his strength and flipped her when her guard was down, so now he was on top, and he claimed her with his lips. Hermione welcomed this, and brought her arms around his neck, one hand occasionally playing with his hair. Draco, had his hands on her waist, and he was drawing circles with her fingers. Hermione started sucking on his bottom lip, and a groan came from his throat. Draco thought he had died and gone to heaven. However she soon pulled away, and just searched his eyes.

"You're beautiful Hermione" Draco was in a trance like state, mesmerized by her eyes.

"How can you be so wonderful?"

"It must be a gift" he said with a  grin on his face, Hermione hit him on the shoulder.

"I need to do my homework" she rolled out from underneath Draco.

"Some things never change"

"What, just because I have a wonderful boyfriend doesn't mean that I'm gonna let my grades slip, you can come study with me if you want." So Draco and Hermione studied together, until she wanted to go to bed.

The next day, they lounged around the common room, and Hermione showed Draco her bewitched tv and got him hooked on some of her favorite shows. Draco was amazed at that little black box, it was so cool. But unfortunately the head/prefect meeting was right in the middle of the the 5th wheel, a very interesting dating show. A depressed looking Draco, and amused looking Hermione walked down to the headmasters office hand in hand. The halls were bare, no one was really out much on Sundays, most were too busy trying to get their homework done.

"Hermione" Draco whined. "I really wanted to see who they all picked"

"Don't worry, we can watch it later, I taped it." Dracos face lit up.

"You're the best" he leaned over to give her a quick kiss

"I know, and you're addicted."

"I am no such thing, I just think its all very interesting."

"Uhhuh whatever." Their arguing continued all the way until they reached Dumbledores office, they were the first to arrive so they sat down right next to eachother. Dumbledore smiled when he saw them hand in hand, he knew it would happen eventually. Hermione brought up a few things with Dumbledore before all the prefects came. The meeting went by smoothly, but Draco noticed Hermione was a little skittish and bitter towards the boy prefects, he guessed the rape had more of an effect on her than the thought. She had been pretty calm the day it happened, but this was the first time she'd seen a boy other than Draco since the rape. He figured it was normal and would go away, but grabbed her hand, and gave her a reassuring squeeze. They had started to plan the Halloween masquerade that meeting. The rest of the day went by as normal, and Draco finally saw the rest of the 5th wheel. After the show they started talking, about how they thought people would react to their relationship. Draco and Hermione had gotten into a bad habit this year of shocking people.

On Monday morning Draco and Hermione decided to eat at the teachers table so they could sit together, Hermione kept giving nervous glances over at Ron, but Ron hadn't seemed to notice she was even there. When breakfast was over, they left the great hall, Draco arm laced around Hermione's waist, earning several glares. When they got to potions they sat next to each other and started talking, they were the first ones in the room, Pansy follwing. Hermione felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"What did you do to my Draco you mudblood bitch, is he under some spell? You'd better take him off of it" screeched Pansy. Draco jumped up out of his seat and stood in front of Hermione.

"I'm not yours Pansy, why won't that pass through your thick skull and into the pea you have for a brain, and no I'm not under any spell."

"What are you talking about, you wouldn't willingly touch her!"

"I can and I will." He turned around and Kissed Hermione hard. Pansy was appalled and pushed him out of the way and slapped Hermione.

"You bitch" Hermione wasn't gonna take that shit from Pansy, she got up and punched Pansy right in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Don't ever touch me, or next time I'll do something worse to you" she threatened, and Draco pulled her into his arms. At that moment Ron and Harry walked in. Hermione let out an involuntary whimper. Ron stormed over and pushed Draco. Harry ran up behind Draco and tried to pull him back, he didn't want Ron to get expelled.

"Get off of her Malfoy, she's mine!" Hermione started shaking, and Harry walked over to her, and tried to comfort her. He wasn't sure why Hermione liked Draco but it didn't matter because she was always there for him so she'd always be there for her. Pansy was watching the whole thing at a distance.

"Don't talk about her like a possession, she's not anybodys Weasel."

"You've corrupted her!" Ron Punched Draco In the stomach and again in the face. Hermione couldn't bear to watch this.  Draco was doing his best not to hit Ron. But he couldn't help it and he punched him hard in the jaw. Hermione ran over and stood between them, and Harry too followed.

"Stop!" she cried. But Ron wouldn't listen and threw another punch, but instead of hitting Draco it hit Hermione right in the stomach, he still didn't know he was hitting Hermione and threw another punch at the face, Hermione fell unconscious, and only then did Ron realize what he had done. But Draco was one step ahead of Ron and picked her up and ran to the hospital wing with Ron and Harry following behind. They were all being    treated for their wounds, and all got letters home         about the incident. Ron had already been healed and left, but Harry stayed behind. Hermione finally woke up, and saw Harry sitting next to her, she wondered where Draco was.

"Hi" Harry said. "Feeling okay?"

"I have a little headache but I'm okay. Where's Draco is he okay?"

"Ya, he's over there with madam Pomphrey. Listen I don't know what you see in him but I'll support whatever decision you make, as long as you don't switch sides or anything like that. I'll try to get through to Ron, he was being a prat, keeps on jumping to conclusions (Harry doesn't know about the rape) that was really dumb of him though, even if he is jealous, he should know that it hurts you anyway. But anyway be careful Hermione I don't want you to get hurt, your like my little sister I love you."

"Oh harry! I love you too!  It's good to have a big bro like you around" she said and gave him a hug.

"Anyway, I'll see ya later I'm gonna get back to class."

"Bye" Draco walked over after Harry left, and sat down on her bed.

"How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"Never been better" he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I hope we don't lose our spots as heads."

"We didn't don't worry." A noise from the other side of the hospital wing turned their heads and they watched as Lucius Malfoy came walking in.

"What's he doing here" asked Hermione nervously.

"I don't know" Draco got up and walked over to greet his father.

"Son, I got a letter about the fight. You can not do that anymore as much as I'd like to see all the gryffindors dead. When you're a head you have privelages, and some of those might come in handy with the dark lord. You need to keep your position. And what were you doing defending the mudblood anyway?"  Lucius looked over at Hermioe's bed where she was reading a book. She was wearing a hospital gown that exposed her arms, so her mark was showing. Lucius did a doubletake.

"Who's in that bed?"

"Hermione Granger"

"That can't be. that girl has the mark of merlin. I thought Granger was a mudblood, besides it doesn't even look like her." Lucius walked over to the end of her bed and read her info.

Hermione Granger

Gryffindor 7th year

Blood type- M+

That was indeed the blood type that all relatives of Merlin had. Lucius smiled easily. 

"Son expect another visit from me very soon, I have a proposition for this girl, in the meanwhile work on getting her onto our side." with that Lucius walked away. Hermione had heard every word of that conversation, and cast Draco a worried glance. He walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay" He kissed her forhead, and then lost himself in his thoughts.

Okay how was it? I think that chap was really crappy! Ahhh but anyway review and tell me what you think! Bye bye


	13. Hermione, queen of the world?

Disclaimer: *sobs* they're not mine, I wish I had the honor of owning them but sadly *sobs again* I do not! Oh! Woe is me!

Hey I wanted to try and update sooner but I guess I never got to it, I didn't have much inspiration to write this chapter, so its kinda hard, you all know how that is, but anyway here it is!

Purple spotted Hedwig- Yes, I supposed Lucius did come in rather abruptly but, he had to come in eventually and that sounded as good a time as any other.

Padfoot the mst king- It would be scary to submit my fic!! But I'll consider it

Pyrope- Thanx so much!

Dudet- thanx for the review, I think I will Bring Ginny into the story, she's a really cool character, I'll try and tie her into this one

A little over a week had passed since Lucius's visit, without so much as a minute of thought about it from Hermione and Draco because so many things were going on. Their head duties were increasing, and the teachers were piling on the homework. Draco had a ton of quidditch practices, and Hermione had a ton of homework from the extra classes she was taking. They also made a point to go down and talk to Professor Snape once a week, their training was over but they liked talking with him. And when they finally had some free time, they'd spend it together, confiding in each other, and laughing, and just having a good time, the thought of seeing the other brought them through their days. They were now known as an official "item".  The hufflepuffs were pretty much indifferent about the whole thing, but were curious as to why Hermione Granger best friend of Harry potter was dating the son of a deatheater Draco Malfoy. The teachers held the same position, well except for Snape and Dumbledore, they were the only 2 that knew about them being a spy. It took a little getting used to, but Dumbledore didn't seem worried and they all trusted him, and let it slide. The ravenclaws, most of them being very logical and intelligent had come up with their own theories coming very close to the real reason why the 2 were together, but who would believe it anyway? The Gryffindors all felt betrayed, except for Harry, and Ginny. Harry still had no clue what she saw in Malfoy, but he knew that Hermione was a big girl and could take care of herself, and he figured it was just a school girl crush that would amount to nothing, and he wanted to support her since no one else was. Ginny, was just happy for Hermione, Ginny knew the signs of a woman in love, and Hermione was definitely one of them, Ginny only hoped that she would find someone like that someday. But the Slytherins were the worst of all, picking fights with Draco, and playing pranks of Hermione. Pansy was constantly in the library looking up love potions and charms, so she could rescue her Drakie, which was quite a change, because Hermione was almost never in the library anymore. And when Pansy wasn't in the library she was thinking of plans to humiliate Hermione. That would soon change though, once they found out just who she was. 

It was a Friday afternoon, and both Hermione and Draco were done with classes for the weekend. They were sitting in Hermione's room deciding what they should do.

"I think we should go swimming" said Hermione

"Well swimming is okay but, I don't know if I want to…let's watch the 5th wheel" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Again? We've watched the 5th wheel for hours, I swear you're addicted"

"I'm not addicted"

"Yep there's denial, I'm gonna help you get past that, pretend I'm a shrink, tell me your feelings"

"I'm not"

"Right" Draco looked at Hermione sitting across from him on the bed, she had a smile playing on her face.

"Now, tell me your feelings" Draco snorted.

"My feelings are that… you look really hot, lets just stay in tonight, we'll have some fun" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Draco, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why no, I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Hmm, now tell me, do you usually go for shrinks?"

"Nope" Draco smirked "Only you" Hermione smiled, Draco could see the laughter in her eyes. In one quick movement he moved his body so he was kneeling in front of her, and started tickling her. Draco loved this game, when he was tickling her he got to "accidentally" touch *cough* things, and she didn't care or notice, one of the two. Hermione started wiggling, and cracking up.

"Draco" she gasped for air, and started laughing some more "Stop*laugh* ahhhhhh" Hermione had a tendency to drool when she laughed to hard, and that's not something she really wanted her boyfriend to see, but alas she could not control it. Draco grinned when he saw her drooling, and laughed, and stopped tickling her.

"Here let me help you" he looked into her eyes, they were full of life, and  he brought his lips to hers. In the middle of their snogging session they heard a knock come from downstairs, Draco reluctantly broke apart from Hermione, she gave a little cry of protest and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. But He told her he'd be right back, and went down stairs to answer the door. Meanwhile Hermione fixed herself up into a sexy position, laughing while doing it. That was the thing you always heard about in corny romance novels. She put on the most seductive face she could muster while shaking with laughter and waited. But the look on Dracos face when he walked back in, made it quickly go away. He was pale, more than normal, and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Lucius Is here" he said quietly. Hermiones turned pale and her heart fell.

"Well, I guess somebody has already decided what we're going to do tonight huh?"

"I guess so" Draco walked over and helped Hermione up and pulled her into a tight embrace. He could feel her slightly shaking.

"Just remember everything we've learned from Snape, it'll be okay." She pulled away calming herself down and put on a casual face like this was nothing new to her. 

"Let's go" he took her hand and they walked down the stairs, both of them looked totally relaxed but if you went a centimeter below the skin you'd just see that they were really really good actors. They approached Lucius, and Draco broke the silence.

"Here she is father" Lucius looked at their intertwined hands, and smiled, he would have to congratulate Draco.

"Ms. Granger, or do you prefer Hermione?" he held out his hand, and Hermione took it, wincing inside but smiling on the outside.

"Hermione's fine, Mr. Malfoy"

"Yes, well now that that's all settled, I have a proposition for you" Hermione inclined her head to the side, in a gesture of interest and he continued. "I know that you're a relative of Merlin" Hermione pretended to be shocked. "I saw the mark when you were In the hospital wing, but anyway, as you know your powers are very… useful. And I want you to come work for my master, the dark lord." Draco squeezed her hand, and she looked very thoughtful for a moment as if she were considering it.

"It would be a pleasure." Lucius smiled.

"Well perfect, though I never imagined you'd give in so easily, being friends with Harry Potter, and after all the Dark Lord did kill all of your parents, although I assure you he'll be like a father figure to you, you have great power, and he will reward you."

"Yes, well I'm aware of all that, and I don't care, if being with the Dark lord gives me a chance to be great I'll do it, too bad for Harry if he isn't as powerful as me, besides he picked the wrong side, he'll never win" Hermione remembered the prophecy and made a note to tell Draco about it, it would be important for him to know. Lucius was very pleased with the girl.

"The dark lord will be very pleased, there will be a deatheaters meeting tonight, you shall be initiated." Hermione smiled.

"Wonderful, let me go turn off my stereo and get a coat and we can go." Hermione let go of Dracos hand and walked back to her room, and almost burst into tears when she got there. Hold it together she thought.

"So Draco, I assume you had a big part in getting her to our side, is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes, father as soon as she knew who I was I set out for her. I knew you'd be very pleased and so would the dark lord"

"Yes, you may very well create his heir, tell me did she tell you how long she's known about well her real parents?"

"She said that when we killed her adoptive parents this summer, the concealment charm that her real parents put over her broke"

"Oh, well very good job." Hermione walked back down the stairs at that moment and they flooed to the leaky cauldron so they could apparate to the meeting. Lucius went first, and when he was gone, Hermione hugged Draco.

"I'm scared"

"I know, I am too. But it will be okay" he gave her a quick kiss and they left. When they arrived Dracos dark mark started to burn, Hermione held onto him as he touched it and they both disappeared. They were one of the first to arrive at the meeting, and they talked quietly, Draco was trying to get her mind off of things as much as possible. Hermione got a few curious glances from a few of the others, but finally the meeting started, and they all pulled up their hoods. Business went on as usual, and Hermione was starting to wonder if Lucius even told him that she was here. But as quickly as that happy thought appeared it disappeared. 

"We have a new member amongst us tonight, my loyal followers. Treat her with the utmost respect, her name is Hermione Granger, a relative of Merlin, please come forward." Hermione took small hesitant steps into the middle of the circle. 

"Please show everyone your mark" Hermione lifted her sleeve, and several bodies came forward to look closer. Hermione was really glad that she had a hood on over her face otherwise she thought she would have blown it all. Voldemort came to her and took her right arm, getting ready to perform the ritual. She knew she had to be strong, she thought about how this was going to help Harry, and the whole wizarding world, and the knife ripped into her arm. She held the tears back, and her throat was starting to hurt from holding back the sobs. I'm gonna give Harry really good information and he's gonna kill this bastard and everything will be okay, I'm doing this for Harry, and Draco's gonna be there too. Everyones gonna be proud of me, I'll be a hero she thought. And then the pain finally ended right as she thought she was going to collapse. Applause met her ears, and a grinning voldemort met her eyes. She walked back to her place next to Draco, or she thought it was Draco but couldn't tell because everyone had their hoods on. Voldemort dismissed the meeting, and she took her hood off. 

"Draco" and she fainted and a strong pair of arms caught her, no one else witnessed this but Draco from across the room, and the person who caught her. Draco took his hood off and sprinted across the room. 

"Gavin, what happened?" 

"I don't know dude, she just fainted" Draco took Hermione from Gavins arms, and took out his wand and woke her up. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and saw Draco.

"Oh Draco" he could tell she was about to fall apart soon. She kissed him passionately trying to pour out all her emotion in it, and just be held by him, to be safe. When she broke the kiss, she still held on tightly to him.

"Don't I get a kiss like that for catching you?" Hermione turned around and saw someone she didn't know.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gavin your knight in shining armor" he laughed. "I go to Durmstrang"

"Oh, well thank you Gavin."

"My pleasure, I don't get to catch someone as beautiful as you everyday."  She felt Draco tense beside her.

"Oh really, I think we should go  Draco"

"But why?" asked Gavin

"Well, see we're heads, we have duties to attend to" Draco cut in

"Oh that's sweet, I wish I was a head."

"Ya it's great" said Hermione " We even get our own quarters" she looked at Draco and winked hoping he would play along. 

"The headmaster approves?"

"He was the one that suggested it" said Draco.

"Of course, he doesn't know that we transfigured the beds into one big bed" she paused for a moment "It's been a wonderful year, anyway that bed is sounding really good right now, so we're going to go" before she turned around she saw Gavins jaw hanging down, but she didn't see the look of jealousy that crossed his face, when she leaned in to give Draco a kiss as they were walking away.

When they finally got back to the school, Hermione took a look at her dark mark, and collapsed onto the couch in tears, she tried scratching the ugly mark off, but Draco quickly came over and took her hands, and held her. His heart was breaking more for her with each sob that escaped her fragile body. After a while, her cries got softer, mostly because she had no more energy or tears left. Soon there was a knocking on the door, and Draco got up, to answer it. It was Dumbledore so he showed him in. He offered Hermione a piece of chocolate and she took it, he sat in a chair across from them.

"I think you are the 2 bravest students I've ever come across, and I'd like to tell you now that if you want to back out and use the fidelius now is the time to use it." 

Hermiones heart fluttered at hearing this, she wanted that so much, but she couldn't back out, not now. Dumbledore felt a tear in the corner of his eye as he watched these 2 remarkable young teenagers struggle with the decision. Hermione and Draco looked at eachother, and had an unspoken agreement.

"We do not wish to back out, professor" said Draco, and the glimmer of hope disappeared in his heart.

"Very well then, there is not words to describe how… like I said I can't even describe, but just thank you, this information is much needed, and I wouldn't have asked you, but the positions you were in made it happen like this. If there is ever anything you need don't hesitate to come to me. It breaks my heart to see you two struggle like this, you shouldn't have to carry this burden, but it's written in the stars, and that must be a little encouraging. Hermione how about you two floo to the leaky cauldron and get some warm butterbeer, to take your mind off things, but hurry, it will be closing soon." Dumbledore showed himself out, and Draco picked Hermione up and kissed her. 

"Come on let's go, it'll make you feel better." 

"What can I get for you two? And it's on the house, on Dumbledores request"

"2 butterbeers please" said Draco. He was starting to gain a very deep respect for Dumbledore. He sat thinking watching Hermione, she looked so empty, and sad, and he had an idea. 

"I'll be right back"  He quickly walked to the jewelry shop, he remembered he'd seen a bracelet there last year, and thought he would give that to the woman he loved someday, and while he wasn't sure that he loved her just yet, he knew that it would make her happy. He found it after a moment of searching glad it was still there. The cashier thought Draco was joking when he asked to buy it, not many people could afford things like that. 

Draco walked back into the leaky cauldron and to the table. Hermione still looked sad, the butterbeers were already there.

"Where did you go?" 

"I'll show you" He gently took Hermione's right arm, and put it on the table, then he pulled out the box, and took the bracelet out. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head, as she watched him put it over her dark mark, it covered it perfectly and it was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen. It was a delicate white gold chain, with emeralds and rubies, and in the middle was a charm of a rose made of emeralds for the stem and leaves and a ruby for the petals.

"How… why…" words failed to come to her

"Because I wanted to, I really care for you Hermione, it broke my heart to see you like this, and now this bracelet will cover it up so no one will figure it out" Hermiones eyes watered, words still wouldn't come to her, so she did the only thing she knew how at that moment, and reached over the table, and grabbed him to her so she could kiss him. And through this kiss she got out all that she wanted to say. After a lot more butterbeers Draco decided they should head back to the school. Draco didn't know how many butterbeers it took before you became a drunk but, Hermione was almost there, or maybe it was just all the emotional turmoil of the day, he wasn't sure, but she looked a bit tipsy. In fact she fell asleep as soon as she walked out of the fireplace and he had to carry her up to her room, he lied her down on the bed and he lied down next to her, holding her, and falling asleep.

Hermione  was visited by her father that night, it was the first time for awhile. Hermione smiled when she found herself in the white room, her dad was sitting in an armchair across the room. She ran over to him and gave him a hug, before sitting in the other chair.

"Hi daddy!" at first it was weird for her to call him that, but now it was a natural thing.

"hello Mione, I'm very proud of you, so is everyone else, I know you must be frightened, but stay strong. You know that Draco will take care of you, stay strong for him, he needs you as much as you need him, stay strong for Harry, if you fail, I don't want to even imagine what would happen, and find a friend other than Draco you'll be needing one. Anyway the real reason you're here is well now you're a spy, we need to get some things done. Tomorrow morning when you wake, go to Gringotts, and go to our vault" he handed her a key "Look for our research, we need you to continue our research, if you want to kill Voldemort, and feel free to take any money, now that you have the key. It might be confusing at first but you'll get it."

"Okay" Hermione felt herself slip away. "Bye daddy"

A few hours after the dream she woke up, with a new energy, a new confidence, she was holding the key in her hand. She heard  the bath running and decided to play a trick on Draco. She put her swim suit on, and concentrated on making all of her molecules split so she could go invisible. When she could no longer see her hand in front of her, she walked into the bathroom. When Draco was looking the other way, she slipped in careful not to make any splashes, and she inched toward him, he had his eyes closed, leaning against the wall. When she got to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. His eyes flew open.

"Who's there?" there was panic in his voice "show yourself" he demanded. Hermione started to become visible again, and he relaxed.

"Jesus Hermione, you scared the shit out of me" she laughed at him, and kissed him, slowly bringing her lips away from his mouth and down to his neck. There were enough bubbles in the bath, so she decided to take her suit off, and threw it to the side. The only thing she was wearing was the beautiful bracelet Draco had given her. She pressed her body against his, and he felt her naked breasts, he reached out to touch them and Hermione brought her lips back to his, she let him play with her breasts for awhile but then pulled away, she didn't want to get lost in the moment and do something she'd regret. Draco looked a little disappointed, but realized that she was right.

"So, you're feeling better than?" she giggled.

"Yep, and we have a mission to go on, so turn around and close your eyes so I can get out of the bath. She got a towel on, and then closed her eyes so Draco could put his towel on. After they were both dressed they met in the common room.

"We have to go to my parents   vault, so I can get their research, shall we floo, we could go to diagon alley and then walk to gringotts."

"Okay, lets go then." They walked out of the common room together Dracos arm around her waist. They decided to get something to eat before they left.

"Where is everyone? The halls are less crowded than normal?"

"It's hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh, we got to go last night!"

"Ya and you proved me wrong, you can get drunk off of butterbeers"

"I was not drunk"

"Keep thinking that"

"Whatever"

2 hours later, they flooed back to their common room, Hermione with a huge stack of papers and books in her hand and her pocket bulging with money.

"I'm richer than you are, Draco" Hermione had a dumb grin on her face, as it turns out; she had enough money to buy the whole African continent if she wanted to, and probably more. It was the Merlins fortune.

"We could conquer the world if we got married." They both snickered.

"Imagine, me queen of the world. I like it!" she laughed but then got serious. "I'm gonna get to work"

"Mmmkay, I'm gonna go do some homework in my room."

"Okay" after about an hour of reading Hermione's brain was fried, this was very advanced research so she decided to go take a walk.  She was walking by the great hall in a daze when she ran into something.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny "You okay?"

"Oh ya fine, I was just in another world I guess" Ginny sighed. This girl was really in love she thought, and she doesn't even know it yet.

"How are things going with you and Draco?"

"Oh wonderful, look" Hermione lifted her sleeve to show Ginny the bracelet. Ginny gasped.

"That must have cost a fortune, wow"

"I know, and ya know what else I found out today, I have more money than he does"

"No wonder, he probably went broke after buying that"

"No I mean, I have the merlins heir,oooh Ginny we should go shopping together for clothes I'll buy you a new wardrobe"

"Really, Hermione?"

"Of course, you know I love you Gin." 

"I love you too" Ginny was still looking at the bracelet and caught site of something black underneath it.

"Whats that? Did you bruise yourself or something?" Hermione remembered just what that bracelet was covering and let out a sigh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Sure I would"

"Okay, but Ginny just understand, I love you so much okay and everyone else, but certain things have happened to cause this, I can't explain them now, but someday you'll see, just don't tell anybody, please?"

"Okay" Now Ginny was really curious. Hermione moved the bracelet back forward and Ginny gasped. 

"You're right I don't understand, but I know that you wouldn't have gotten that unless you had to, I can see it in your eyes. You poor thing, don't worry, I'll stick with you no matter what" Ginny thought that Hermione got that just so she could be with Draco, otherwise his father wouldn't approve, Ginny just hoped that Hermione wouldn't do anything stupid. Hermione threw herself onto Ginny for a hug.

"Thanx Gin, I think you and Draco are going to be the only ones that stick with me"

"Only if they find out, that's why Draco bought you that bracelet huh? To cover it"

"Ya that's why" 

"Wow Hermione, help me find a guy like that."

"I'm sure we could arrange something like that. How about next weekend, since its another hogsmeade weekend we can go shopping for clothes and dress robes, can you believe it the ball is 2 weeks away? Anyway then I can get Draco to bring along a 6th year slytherin boy and we can have a double date. I'll make sure he gets one that's not a deatheater, not everyone in Slytherin is bad ya know? For some of them they just get placed in their for their cunning, but anyway, I'll ask Draco" Ginny squealed with delight, and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and having a good time.

Yay I finished the chapter, and isn't Ginny cool? I love her in the 5th book but anyway, I saw some pictures that are supposed to be from the 3rd book, and  Draco's hair isn't all slicked back, *drools* it's so much better that way. Lol, but now review and tell me what you think, questions comments, anything, even if you just want to rant about how hot certain guys are I'm open to it all! Okay love you all, till the next chapter!


	14. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Hogwarts spy

Disclaimer: do you think if I was rich and famous like Jo I would be writing this right now?

Hello everybody! Yay I have 101 reviews, lol I could make a movie, just like the 101 dalmations! Haha im so corny, anyway thank you soooooo sooooo much for all the reviews, they make me very giddy! 

Adventure24 and Airlia1- leave your email address in your next review and I can send you the pics, one of my friends emailed it to me so I'll just forward it.

Hermione walked back into the heads common room, face red from laughter, and clutching her stomach, laughing really is a good abs work out. Hermione had no idea why Ginny chose to believe her, and then after that spend the day with Hermione, a deatheater. Hermione herself was still repulsed by the mark on her skin, and if the bracelet wasn't covering it, her scratch marks as attempts to get rid of it would be covering it. But at that point in time she didn't care, because she knew she was loved, and she'd take any support she could get at the moment. Hermione remembered her promise to Ginny, and went right up to Draco's room so they could go boy shopping. She snickered at that thought, if only it were that simple. She imagined going into a store and ordering the exact boy she wanted, those would be the days.  She started pounding on Draco's door.

"Draco, Draco!" he came to the door, and opened it to reveal a very amused looking Hermione. He raised one eyebrow questioningly, and motioned her to come in. Hermione sat on the bed, and started talking, so Draco would close his mouth. (ya know how people have their moutsh open when their confused?)

"Guess what we're going to do tonight?" he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What?" Draco hoped it involved staying at home in the bed. 

"We're going to go boy shopping!" she said excitedly, her eyes lit up. Draco looked slightly hurt, and he was very confused.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" he turned away from her. Hermione realizing what that must have sounded like quickly answered back… with a long passionate kiss.

"Draco Malfoy" she breathed while pulling away from the kiss. "I thought you knew me better than that. You're everything I could ever want, I don't want to go boy shopping for myself, you're the best I'm ever going to get as far as I'm concerned. We need to go boy shopping for Ginny!" Draco blushed, as he listened, he supposed he did jump to conclusions awfully quick, however that thought was soon interrupted, when she pressed her lips to his. She bit down slightly on his lower lip, and let her tongue explore every inch of his mouth, her hands were around his neck occasionally playing with strands of his hair. He pulled her closer to him, now he felt foolish for ever doubting her. Draco slowly pulled away, and they looked at eachother for awhile. Her eyes were sparkling, they were full of life, it brought a smile to his face, Gods she's beautiful he thought. Hermione was getting lost in Draco's stormy grey eyes, there was so much  depth in them. Hermione eventually broke the eye contact.

"Now that that misunderstanding is settled, lets go boy shopping for Ginny" 

"Not until we go for a fly, Please" pouted Draco.

"Okay, fine" Draco jumped up from his bed grinning, grabbed his broomstick from under the bed. he grabbed her hand, and went over to open the window. She got on the broomstick, and held on tightly to Draco and they flew out of the room. A thunderstorm was brewing, their were monstrous grey clouds. They reminded her of Draco's eyes, she'd always liked this weather, it was threatening. They flew around the quidditch pitch for awhile, and soon little drops of water began hitting them. Hermione smiled, and let the rain hit her. Draco was glad Hermione agreed to fly with him, he felt like he needed to clear his head. He looked back and saw Hermione smiling with her eyes closed, and he smiled too. A loud roar came from the sky, and Draco saw a bolt of lightning strike not too far from them, so he decided to go in. When they got back inside they were dripping wet, and refreshed, Hermione felt so free and renewed. She pounced on him, and gave him a kiss. 

"You're a genius" he smirked at her.

"I kn…"

"Yes, yes it's a gift." She laughed. She paused looking seriously at him. "Now all we have to do is find Ginny a boyfriend as wonderful as you are!" Draco looked thoughtful.

"I don't think that's possible" she smiled at him.

"I don't think so either."

"Ya know what?"

"What?"

"I don't think theres a girlfriend out there that's as wonderful as you are either"

"Aww, now I feel loved!" she gave him a quick kiss and continued talking " Now its time to work though, we need a 6th year slytherin boy, not a deatheater,  it doesn't matter about heritage, preferably dark hair." Draco and Hermione sat on the couch by the fireplace talking about it for a good portion of the night, when finally after a long silence Draco blurted out.

"Joel!"

"Who?" Hermione racked her brain trying to think of who Joel was.

"He's one of the guys you met at Hogsmeade a really long time ago, remember?" Hermione scrunched her eyes, and thought for a minute.

"OOH!" she screamed excitedly. "You're right he would be good for her! Perfect, now we have to get them to meet so we can go on a double date next weekend"

"Huh, I wasn't informed of this doubledate"

"Well you don't have a problem with it do you?"

"Well no, but then I can't" He leaned over and whispered in Hermiones ear, when he saw her bright red cheeks he chuckled.

"Draco" she said breathlessy "as much as I hate to pass _that up, we can do it sometime else… sooner as opposed to later" she added as an afterthought to herself._

"Oh alright, I'll go, but I don't want to wait" Draco said while sticking his bottom lip. Hermiones eyes widened.

"If you do that I'm going to bite your lip" and she did just that. "Besides, who says we have to wait" she said rather shyly which Draco found very seductive. Draco smiled, and swooped her up and carried her up stairs to his room. (And no, they're not going to have sex, just think of  a fantasy you have lol that doesn't involve sex and that's what they did, sorry the creative juices just aren't flowing today)

The next morning Hermione rolled over onto something, or rather someone, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Draco, he was still sleeping, she smiled to herself, and snuggled into his toned chest, his hair was hanging loosely around his face, she liked it much better that way and was glad he wore it like that now instead of gelling it back. Late late the night before, they decided that they would invite Ginny and Joel to their common room one afternoon so they could meet, and talk, so they didn't have to waste a hogsmeade weekend if the 2 hated eachother. Draco woke up and looked down Hermiones head was on his chest, he leaned down to kiss it, and she looked at him.

"Morning, sleepy head"

"Hey, who you calling sleepy head?" she giggled at him. "Do we _have_ to get up today?" 

"Well you don't, you lazy bum, but I need to go to the library for a few books that might give me a better explanation on my parents research" she slowly got up, and headed over to the bathroom, half an hour both of them were ready and they headed over to the library. They didn't know where to start, but Hermione wanted to start in potions, because she knew that the research was about ways to weaken someones powers with light magic, and she also knew that potions would probably have the most effect. Draco and Hermione spent half the day researching, they got some success, and were nearly ready to quit for the day, when they heard a tapping on the window. Draco saw his fathers owl at the window, and went to let it in. 

Draco 

We have a favor to ask of you, although it wouldn't be smart to not go through with it. It is my understanding that Hermione is still friends with Potter, Spy on him. We need as much information on him as possible, we'll be asking you at the next meeting what information you have gotten.

Lucius

Hermione read the letter, and her heart sank. Draco pulled her into an embrace.

"We can't tell them anything, we need to make up reasonable lies" Draco nodded and for the rest of the day they thought of fake routines that Harry had, careful not too give too much information away but still make it beleiveable. So Hermione thought, it begins.

Hey sorry I know this chapter is short, but I'm kinda in a hurry,  please review, and tell me what you think! Love you all I'll try to update again before the weekend!


	15. Emotional Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah you all know the drill

"Professor Dumbledore sir" Yelled Draco while pounding on the door. "Professor?"

"Come in" Hermione and Draco heard his muffled voice come from the other side of the door. They gingerly opened the door, and walked in together hand in hand.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. What's troubling you today?"

"This" spat Hermione and she threw the letter at Dumbledore. Hermione was scared and pissed off. She knew that she'd have to be doing things somewhat like that, but she felt like she was betraying Harry, even though she knew she wasn't. In fact she was doing everything in her power to not betray him, that's why she had spent the whole afternoon thinking of fake routines for Harry.

"We just spent the whole afternoon coming up with fake schedules for Harry professor" said Draco as he handed them to Dumbledore. He looked them over, slowly. 

"Well, these are excellent; I see you kept all the classes the same that was smart. Very well you did everything you could; I'll see to it that the security on Harry is lifted." Dumbledore paused for a moment, and Hermione and Draco got up to leave. "Wait, Ms. Granger, do you know of the prophecy?"

"Yes, Harry told me"

"Give them as little information as possible, the more lies you give them the more trouble you'll eventually get in. Lucius may very well have other spies."

"Okay Dumbledore, thank you" as soon as they were out of the office and out of earshot of everyone else, Draco quietly asked.

"What prophecy was Dumbledore talking about?"

"Right, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. In 5th year, Harry found out a prophecy between Voldemort and him."

"How, did I know that it involved Harry, everything bloody involves him"

"Ya, well he'd trade it all for a normal life I'm sure, but anyway, basically it says that Harry is the only one with enough power to beat Voldemort, and neither can live while the other is still alive. So, either Voldemort kills him and reins forever, or Harry kills him, and evil is gone… temporarily at least and we both know what side we want to win, so we've got to make sure that Harry can kill him"

"That's some heavy shit"

"Ya, I know"  
"So why do we still have to do all that research?"

"Well, because we have to make Voldemort as weak as possible, so Harry has a better chance."

"Well we better get credit where its due!"

"Honestly Draco, I don't think any of that matters, please get over your grudge with Harry. He hates the hero crap, just ask him and he'll rant about It all day long about how he hates being how he is and he'd rather just be a regular wizard."

"Okay sorry, I guess you're right, I'm just a little stressed"

"I know,  chocolate" she said the password and walked into the common room. "I am too" she sat down on the couch and kissed him.

"I know what takes care of stress the best" he had a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh and what is that?" she asked. She liked where this was going.

"A warm bath, and I can kiss your troubles away"

"Hmm, we might just have to try that, Dr.!" she transfigured her clothes into a bathing suit, and he did the same, and they walked upstairs. About an hour later Hermione came out all pruney, but much more refreshed than before. Before they knew it the weekend was over, and they were back to classes. 

Hermione noticed that Dumbledore kept to his word, because on Monday morning in the Gryffindor common room Harry was complaining about how he had to tell a teacher whenever he was going somewhere, and how he couldn't go anywhere alone.

"I mean, I know Dumbledore has my best interest in mind, but he's ruining my life He even suggested that I quit quidditch for my own safety. He's nutters, I should go kill Voldemort right now, then it would all be over." Hermione felt so guilty as he was talking, she felt like bursting out in tears.

"Shh Harry, in due time, until then it won't do anyone any good about complaining about it and doing something rash and getting yourself killed."

"Ya but, you don't know, you don't know how it feels, no one does. I hate it" 

Harry was shaking as he was talking, Hermione embraced him. "I don't want to just sit here when the murderer that killed Sirius is on the loose serving that bastard Voldemort. Everyone thinks they're just keeping me safe, but how I'm I doing any good when all they allow me to do is standby and watch. I know I could kill him. I remember that Bellatrix Lestrange said that you really need to mean it when you perform an unforgivable, now I know I have enough rage to kill him I know I do."  Tears started streaking down his cheeks, this was the first time he'd talked about Sirius since 5th year. "Voldemort took away everyone I ever loved, all I want to do is get revenge, is that so much to ask? Voldemort is killing me more than they know, he's taking away everything, my youth, Dumbledore took away my invisibility cloak because he didn't want to risk it, I have to be escorted everywhere I go, soon they're gonna take away quidditch. I think I'd rather be with the Dursleys." Harry was shaking with sobs, his head on Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione was doing her best to hold in her own tears. She felt like it was her fault, and she promised herself she wouldn't sleep until she figured out a way to help him through her parents research. Harry snapped her out of his thoughts. " I would give anything just to see Sirius again, to see my parents, sometimes I find myself at night wondering if I should just end my life so I can go see them, leave the wizarding world to fend for themselves, find their selves a new hero. But I can't because it's all on my shoulders, but no one has any clue how hard it is, to stay alive, when all you want is to die. Every real reason I have to live is leaving me slowly one by one."

"Oh, Harry, Live for me, live for Ron, I need you, we all need you, and you're right I have no idea how it feels. You're so brave and strong Harry, you can do it I know you can, just wait a bit longer, there are people out there that are doing more for you than you know. And remember I love you, I'll always love you no matter what." They sat there together crying, and talking about the good times with Sirius. Harry felt a new energy run through him during their talk, Hermione was right he needed to live, Sirius would be proud of him, so would his mom and dad. Ron walked down the stairs a little while after and looked at the clock it read 7.

"Why are you two up so early?" he was too far away and couldn't see the tears glistening on their face. Hermione jumped at Ron's voice and quickly excused herself with one last hug from Harry. Hermione had no desire to be near Ron. 

She walked back to her own common room pensively, and went to the bathroom. She hated that she had to be a deatheater, even if it was for a good purpose. If Harry found out he wouldn't know he'd just think that she had betrayed him. Harry, such a pure soul, so innocent, but wounded, her best friend. She took off the bracelet and looked at the ugly mark on her arm. She hated that bastard Voldemort, she hated all his followers, so in a way she hated herself. She turned the water on and started washing the mark, rubbing and scraping, hoping it would go away. She rubbed her skin raw, and started sobbing. It would never come off it would always be there reminding her constantly of what she had to become. She sat in the corner of the bathroom subconsciously scratching her mark. Draco had walked in after breakfast looking for Hermione, he heard sobbing in the bathroom and ran up to see what was happening. He opened the door to see Hermione shaking with tears, and scratching her arm. He quickly took her arm and performed a healing spell, she seemed to be in another world, she couldn't see him she couldn't hear him, but when he wrapped her up in a hug, she was dimly aware of his presence. Draco put the bracelet back on her and held onto her, whispering soothing words into her ears, he didn't know what happened, but he had a fairly good guess. Hermioen ended up going to the hospital wing that day because she never came out of her dreamlike state.  Madam Pomphrey said that Hermione was suffering from Depression but she didn't know when it would go away. Draco sat by her bed the whole day, because whenever he left, she would start shaking. The next morning, she was out of her trance, she sat up rubbing her eyes and saw Draco sitting in a chair next to her bed. Draco, was in a light sleep and heard someone stir, he looked over to see Hermione waking up.

"Oh Hermione I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" He leaned over and gave her a little kiss.

"I feel like… crap, but I'm okay. Why am I here again?"

"Madam Pomphrey said you were in a deep depression." Hermione's face was blank.

"Oh, well I'm better now, I hope I can go"

"Do you remember why you were in depression?" Hermione closed her eyes, and took a breath.

"I talked to Harry, I feel guilty"

"Hermione" Draco said sweetly, he was so concerned for her and wanted to make her better. "Do not feel guilty. Remember you're doing this to help him, no matter what it feels like, no matter what you think. We're helping him and the rest of the wizards. We're gonna be heroes, and after Voldemort dies we're gonna live happily ever after, with no troubles. We're gonna get through this, together. But never again feel guilty for  being … well what we are."

"Okay I know you're right, and I'm okay now, I was just being emotional I guess."

"Well, I'm glad your okay, you know I l…I really care about you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I don't know what I'd do without you either, you're my knight in shining armor" Hermione cracked a little smile, and pulled him into a kiss. Madam Pomphrey walked in and decided that if she was well enough to kiss, then she was well enough to go.  Hermione spent the next few days of the week, quiet, but content, well as content as she could be. It wasn't until Thursday afternoon until she was really happy, she was excited about Ginny and Joel, they were going to meet tonight.

Ginny arrived first at 4, with Joel shortly after. The 4 of them sat on the couch talking about everything imaginable. Ginny and Joel seemed to be hitting it off great. Hermione and Draco smiled knowingly at each other as Ginny and Joel practically took over the conversation inching closer to eachother as the conversation heated up. Hermione and Draco watched with a smile on their faces, Draco was glad to see that she was happy.

"I'm glad you're happy" he whispered.

"Me too, thank you Draco"

"For what?"

"Just for being so good to me" they started kissing eachother deeply and were unaware that Ginny and Joel were watching them, now feeling very awkward.

"Umm" said Joel "Think we should leave?"

"I uhh I don't know"

"This is kinda weird"

"I agree, so ya lets go, but" Ginny gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See you at Hogsmeade next weekend?" Joel had a dumb grin on his face.

"Ya, definitely" when Draco and Hermioen looked up from their kiss, they were surprised to see that Ginny and Joel were gone.

"Ginny?" called Hermione dumbly.

"Maybe we scared them off" said Draco while laughing.

"Well you two are awfully…. Affectionate" came a drawling voice by the fire place. They quickly turned around and saw Lucius stepping out of the fireplace. They nearly jumped out of their seats when they saw him. Hermione was blushing profusely, and Draco was fidgeting nervously. 

"Hi father, what brings you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to check on your well being, I heard you were in the hospital wing Hermione" Hermione was shocked that he had any part of him that cared about anything at all, so she thought rationally and came to the conclusion that he must be here for something else. 

"Well, yes I was. I uhh let my emotions get the better of me, anyway I'm fine now thank you" she smiled sweetly.

"Ah, that's good to hear, I'm glad you're feeling better, can't have our star deatheater feeling sick. But anyway while I'm here I might as well inform you that we're having a ball on November 16 as sort of a late haloween ball, it will be after the meeting."

"Oh okay thank you father"

"Yes, I'll give you more information on attire and such at a later time" with that he stepped into the fire place and flooed away.

"God" said Hermione exasperatedly "He sure has a way of popping up at random times, for the oddest reasons"

"Meh, I'm used to it. He doesn't trust anyone, so he likes to pop up and see if he can catch them doing anything bad"

"Jesus, how do you live with that?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm immune." She hit him lightly on the chest, and turned on the  tv to catch any good shows. Much to Draco's disappointment the 5th wheel wasn't on.

Friday went by smoothly, and as normal as you could get for a day at Hogwarts. However they both noticed that professor Snape and Professor Honeycutt, were both… _giddy?_ That wasn't normal behavior for either of them, and they freaked out more than just Hermione and Draco. So on Friday night Hermione and Draco went down to visit him.

"Hello you two" he greeted them,  with a smile.

"You seem awfully happy about something professor" said Hermione

"Come to think of it so did Professor Honeycutt" at the mention of her name Snapes eyes lit up a bit.

"Oh, well I don't know why"

"Oh come on Professor Snape, tell us" whined Hermione

"We already know something's going on between you two callista and severus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A rose tint crept up Snape's cheeks.

"Well" he coughed. "We have gotten closer as the year's progressed"

"Oh lala" cried Hermione

"She's agreed to go to dinner with me tomorrow night"

"Look what a pimp you are" said Draco as he patted him on the back.  They spent a long time talking to Professor Snape and catching up, even reviewing some skills.  The perfect night leading up to the perfect day.

The next morning Hermione woke up early, to get ready today was the double date. She left a note for Draco telling him and Joel to meet her and Ginny at the leaky cauldron at 2. Ginny was practically jumping up and down waiting for Hermione to arrive in front of the great hall. They shopped the whole day, each of them coming out with 7 new outfits one for each day of the week.

"So Ginny, what do you think of Joel?"

"I think you and Draco are amazing, he's perfect, we talked in our classes, all the rest of the Gryffindors  think I'm insane but I don't care. He's just… oh words can't describe."

"I'm glad, this date will be fun, I wonder what the boys have in store for us."

"So Joel, what do you think of Ginny?"

"Dude, she's really cool, I imagined her to be a lot different, she's fine too, great ass. Think she gets it from playing quidditch with her brothers? Anyway, you and Hermione picked perfectly."

"Sweet, so I was thinking we could all go play laser tag"

"What's that?"

"Oh its this muggle thing that Hermione was telling me about it sounds really fun"

"Okay dude."

"Here they come. Let the fun begin"

Hey guys! Okay there it is a new chapter, please please tell me what you think. I love reviews, and they help me to update faster, its more inspiration. Anyway review. Love you all.


	16. Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own anything!

Hello, you probably all think that I died or something because I haven't updated for awhile but I'm here now, I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner,  it was my first week of school, and It was REALLY hectic. Anyway here you go, and thank you to everyone who reviewed it makes me smile.

The 2 couples had a wonderful time playing laser tag, especially Ginny Joel and Draco because they had never heard of it before let alone played it. Hermione watched with amusement in her eyes, she wondered if she was that giddy when she first stepped into the magical world. Ginny and Joel were on one team and Draco and Hermione were on the other, and by the end of the date Joel had asked Ginny to be his girlfriend, and Ginny delightedly said yes. The week that followed Ginny got many stares from the Gryffindors, and Ron refused to talk to her, but she ignored it. Hermione and Ginny stuck together since everyone in their house thought they were insane, and they would occasionally eat at the Slytherin table with Draco and Joel, to get away from the stares. The ball was rapidly approaching, and on Wednesday the great hall had been covered in Halloween decorations. The 4 of them had made plans to meet on the night of the ball in the heads common room, which is where we are now.

Ginny and Hermione had spent the whole afternoon preparing, and you could tell they looked gorgeous. Hermione was wearing a 2 piece dress. The top was  a  silvery color that shimmered red In the right light spaghetti strap that came down to a point just above her bellybutton, and a point that came just below her cleavage line, as not too show too much but to flatter her. There were ties all across her back, holding the top on. The skirt was the same color, and had a long slit on one side that came up to mid thigh. She had hair long curly hair down but with a few pieces pulled back with butterfly clips, and she charmed it to have silver streaks in it. 

Ginny was wearing a glittery emerald green dress. It was a one shoulder spaghetti strap that went down to her feet but cut off in a slant. It was simple but beautiful, she put her hair up in a half pony tail with a fancy clip and curled her hair.

The boys were down in the common room waiting anxiously for their girlfriends to arrive. When they heard Hermione's bedroom door open they quickly turned their heads for a view of the door, and their jaws dropped as they watched Ginny and Hermione walk out. The girls smiled knowingly at each other when they saw the boys reactions. The boys slowly got up and went to meet them at the bottom of the stairs, with their jaws still hanging open.  When Hermione reached Draco, she smiled seductively at him.

"If you don't close your mouth I'm going to take that as an invitation and we'll never get to the ball" and she playfully kissed his nose, and then his lips.

"Hell, that might not be so bad"

"But I worked so hard, don't you want to show me off?"

"Well" Draco looked conflicted "Yes and no, I liked your idea better"

"Who says I can't respond to the invitation after the ball?" she smiled at him, and he smiled back as he took her arm.

"I'm keeping you to that"

The 2 couples walked down to the Great hall hand in hand. Hermione smiled as she looked at Joel and Ginny, they were talking quietly and smiling.

"Hey babe what are you looking at?" asked Draco as they turned a corner, the great hall was straight ahead.

"Just Ginny and Joel, they're so cute"

"Ya we did a good job" He pulled her into a kiss, before they opened the doors to the great hall. They were some of the last people to arrive, and they left Ginny and Joel to go sit at the teachers table as they were instructed to do.  After about 5 more minutes of waiting, Dumbledore motioned for the ball to begin, and Draco led Hermione out to the dance floor.  A slow melody filled their ears, and Draco pulled Hermione close to him, Hermione felt as if she were in heaven, with just her and Draco. She was vaguely aware of anything going on around her. Voldemort himself could have walked in threatening to blow everything up and her smile would have remained. Draco too felt this way, it was almost as if they were made for each other, the way their bodies fit, the way they could read each other, it was magical. They danced a few songs slow and fast, and soon decided to retire for a little while, and Ginny and Joel followed suit. The 4 of them sat at a table talking and laughing, and the boys went to get some punch for everybody.

"Oh Hermione" said Ginny "I'm having such a wonderful time, are you?" Ginny had a dreamy far away look in her eyes.

"Ya I'm having a wonderful time too. We're lucky to have 2 guys as good as them"

"Don't I know it" the 2 boys came back, and they started talking about other things once more.

"Lets switch dance partners" suggested Ginny "Ya know for a little flavor"

"Oh ya, it would be nice to have someone who knew how to dance" Hermione winked and looked at Draco.

"Excuse me! I do too know how to dance, I'm insulted" they all laughed at Draco.

"I was just kidding Draco, calm down" she placed a kiss on his lips and they all went out to the dance floor. Ginny danced with Draco and Hermione danced with Joel, each of the couples chatting away about the others significant other. It turned out to be quite fun, but none of them wanted to be away from their girlfriend/boyfriend for too long so they switched back to the original arrangement after one dance. But soon after someone else interrupted Hermione and Draco, they were in a middle of a dance, swaying to the rhythm chatting slightly but mostly just enjoying the others company. She looked into Draco's eyes, they were sparkling.

"I'm so happy" she whispered before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, I don't think I could have asked for anyone better but you" she smiled, and he placed a kiss on his forehead. The song ended and Hermione felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes met with Harry's she'd recognized those eyes anywhere.

"Hi Harry"

"Potter" Draco nodded his head towards Harry.

"Malfoy. Can I steal a dance from Hermione?" Hermione turned her head to look at Draco, he could tell she wanted to so he nodded his head, and she gave him a quick kiss before taking Harry's hand. 

"Are you having fun?" she asked

"Yeah I am, I can tell you are"

"Ya, its wonderful" there was a brief pause.

"This is just like the old times" she said with a bit of a sad tone in her voice "Except for Ron"

"Ya, its nice. But what ever happened with you two?" Hermione closed her eyes blinking a rebel tear.

"I don't know I want to talk about it, I don't want you to turn against him."

"Hermione please tell me" his eyes bore into hers.

"If you really want to know, he tried to r…rape me" Harry's eyes grew wide in shock, but she cut him off before he could say anything. "But please Harry don't leave him stay his friend, I've forgiven him, but I'll never forget that's why it will never be the same again, but he needs you."

"Jesus, Hermione I never knew, how come you didn't tell me, I could have knocked some sense into him"

"No really Harry don't worry about it, it's over, just pretend I never told you"

"Well I can't do that, I care for you Hermione, but if you forgave him I can try and forgive him"

"That's why I love you" Harry chuckled

"People really underestimate your power sometimes, you're a strong girl, I bet you could do anything"

"No, not everything" they smiled and continued talking even though the first song had passed them by, but at the end of the next song they decided to go back to their respective dates because Draco was getting fidgety and was on the verge of having a murderous glare in his eye. Even though he knew there was nothing between him, he was still a bit possessive, and he didn't trust any of the male race with his beautiful goddess. When it came time to break a part, Hermione found that she couldn't, Her bracelet stuck to a loose thread on Harry's shirt. They tried to get it off but it was unsuccessful. So Hermione had to unclasp it from her wrist so they could try and get it off better. When they finally got it off of Harry's shirt he offered to put it back on her, Hermione having forgotten once again just exactly what the bracelet was covering let him. He was just about to hook it when she heard a small gasp, she looked down at her arm and quickly pulled it away but it was too late he had already seen. He stood before her with tears welling in his eyes not knowing whether to be mad or furious. So he decided he didn't believe it.

"Hermione" he said calmly "Please tell me that's not…" Finally the dam of tears that had been developing broke free, and sob came from her throat

"It's what you think it is Harry" she tried to wipe away the tears but it was a steady flow, and more kept coming. Harry's throat burned, and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"How… w..why, Hermione?" Hermione opened her mouth to try and explain but he didn't want to listen. "I trusted you Hermione" with each word his voice grew louder, and her tears became more painful. " I told you everything I was most afraid of and this whole time you've been a deatheater! You've probably even been spying on me for Voldemort" at this word everyone's attention turned to them. Draco started to walk closer to see what was happening he couldn't tell there were tears on her face because of the lighting. " What have I ever done to you please tell me hermione, is this about revenge or something." Harry paused for a moment not knowing what to say. "I thought you loved me and cared for me… how come everyone I ever love leaves me… why, why did you do this Hermione? I told you everything, and I stayed by your side when no one else would, and this is what you do, the whole time I've been defending a deatheater" there was a collective gasp from the students, Hermione's heart was breaking, and her vision was slowly starting to blur. An unwanted tear broke free from Harry's eyes and he started sobbing along with Hermione while still shouting "WHY? THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER UNDERSTOOD, AND NOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK You're part of the reason why I can't go anywhere unaccompanied by an adult, you're ruining my life. I hate you, I hate you for becoming one of them, and I don't even know why, it's probably all my fault too"

"Harry" her meek voice pleaded.

"Why Hermione?"

"Harry please" Hermione was growing weak and she could barely stand. Draco was still pushing through students to get to Hermione.

"I can't talk to you anymore, I hate you for this Hermione and I'm not as strong as a person as you I can't forgive you" Harry sobbed, and he turned and left the great hall. He was conflicted part of him still didn't believe it, and the other part didn't know what to think. This is the Hermione who was like a little sister to him, the Hermione he would do anything for, but at the same time he wanted to hate her, even though he was having a hard time at it, but she betrayed him. But the main thing running through his head was Why? He wanted to know why she turned to that, there must be some reason, he racked his brain on that question until he passed out from exhaustion in the middle of a corridor. 

Back in the main hall, Hermione collapsed, just as Draco pushed through the crowd to where she was standing. He saw her on the ground and Ginny and Joel trying to pull her  up and soother her, he too immediately went down to her side. She was unconsciously scratching her dark mark again , causing blood to mix with her salty tears on the ground, he took her hands and held them so she couldn't do that, and performed a healing spell. Dumbledore was busy trying to get the other students away from them. Hermione seemed to be in another one of her depression worlds, mumbling random words.

"Harry…. Please….hate….ugly….no… hate me" He picked Hermione up and ran up to their common room Ginny and Joel following. Dumbledore sent Snape up with a dreamless sleep potion. But by the time he got up there, they had soothed her out of her dreamlike state. She was sitting up in her bed with a blank expression. Draco and Ginny were holding her hands, and Joel was sitting at the end of her bed. Draco was talking to her to try and get her mind off of things. Snape gave draco the potion and bid her well and left, much to everyone's surprise she said bye back. That was the first thing she'd said since she collapsed. After a little while longer Ginny and Joel decided to leave, and she said bye to them too. Draco was still talking to her, just random stories, but she grabbed him closer to her, and he held her in his arms. She liked the feeling of him, he was her protection

"Please say something baby" he kissed her forehead.

"Harry hates me"

"It'll be okay, remember you're doing this to protect him, everything will turn out all alright, and he won't hate you once he knows"

"Is it worth it anymore?"

"Yes Hermione it's worth everything. We've got to figure out your parent's research so we can kill voldemort, and you won't have to serve him anymore, you'll be free from him and you can be friends with Harry again."

"It's so hard, I just want to end it, it would be so simple too"

"No you can't do that" he held her tighter "I need you Hermione, I lo..care for you too much to live with out you" She snuggled into him even more. 

"Will anything ever be the same?"

"Yes, love it will be"

"do you promise never to leave me?"

"I'd never dream of it"

"Draco I think I'm falling in l…" She was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Dumbledore emerged from behind the closed door.

"How are you doing Ms. Granger?"

"I'm doing okay I guess"

"I don't know everything Ms. Granger, but I know that Harry doesn't hate you he loves you too much to ever hate you, he's just shocked, and he feels betrayed, but this may very well be the last thing he needs so he can kill Voldemort in the moment when he kills him all of this rage will come out with it, which insures a better chance that Voldemort will actually die. Continue with your parent's research, and find a way to weaken Voldemort, and soon everything will be normal again." Tears were glazing in her eyes as she heard this piece of hope. "Just give Harry his time"

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore"

"I think its time for me to get some sleep, good night" As Dumbledore walked  out of their common room a single tear rolled down his cheek, thinking that no one deserved to bear that burden.

Draco was going to get up so could let Hermione sleep, but she held on even tighter.

"Don't leave me" she whispered

"I'll never leave you" he tilted her head so he could see into her eyes and gave her a soft kiss

"Good night"

"I broke my promise" Draco remembered their conversation before leaving to go to the ball.

"meh its okay, but next time you feel up to it, it better be good" he winked at her, and a small smile came to her lips. She was amazed by him he was the only one that could put a smile on her face in her darkest hour. She was falling in love with this boy, she hoped he was falling in love with her, and her hope would come true because at that moment he was thinking that he might have just found the "one" someone to spend the rest of his life with, Now he just had to find someway to tell her he loved her, and he wanted to say it at the right time. Both of their dreams were filled with thoughts of each other.

Hey, please review and tell me what you think. This chapter was depressing to write anyway, I don't think this is one of my best works but tell me what you think anway I hope you liked it. I'll try to update sooner this week. Love you all


	17. love potion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *hides* please don't sue me!

Hello everybody, wow this is my 17th chapter! I don't think there will be too many after this its drawing to an end. That's kind of depressing but I already have ideas brewing for new stories in my head, I'm trying to do one that has a realistic end from the 5th book. Anyway thank you for all my reviewers, and sorry I'm getting lazy and not saying who you all are, but if it bothers you that much I'll tell you but anyway thanx a ton I'd give you all presents if I could…. Lol

The weeks following the ball, Draco did his best to keep Hermione entertained, so she wouldn't go into another depression, and it worked too Hermione found that she was having the best time of her life. Each day draco had wanted to tell Hermione his true feelings for her, but he always seemed to freeze when he was about to tell her, so finally he decided he would tell her at the deatheaters ball. It was going to be at his manor, so he was going to take her out into the private gardens and tell her. Now he had to just make sure he wouldn't chicken out. He waited anxiously as the days passed by, he wondered if she felt the same way, how would she react, his mind often wandered off to those thoughts, giving him even more anxiety than he already had. Hermione too would sometimes think about that, she wanted to tell him her feelings, but she was scared, she didn't want to scare him away. Their relationship grew stronger and stronger everyday if that was even possible, they never failed knowing what the other person was thinking about, they were about as close as two people could get. When they weren't cuddling, or doing homework, they found time to go through her parent's research, they had managed to understand it better, and had decided to study potions better because it was a more effective way of lessening someone's power. They just had to figure out which potion to use, it was turning out to be quite a problem. Hermione visited her dad in the dream world but he said he couldn't tell them, so they were totally alone. The night before the ball they were toiling over the research, when Hermione yawned.

"I'm gonna go take a bath?" Draco's eyes lit up.

"Can I come?" he begged "Pleeeeeeease" She laughed.

"Okay fine, but let me get in first okay? Come up in like 10 minutes"

"Yes" he shouted triumphantly, but when she shot him a weird questioning look he mumbled " I mean okay" She laughed while she walked away up the stairs and when she got to the top she looked back at him.

"You're sooo cute"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, only I was going to say you're soo beautiful" Hermione smiled and had to try really hard not to run down and jump on him covering him in kisses.

"Such a charmer, Draco" with that she disappeared into the bathroom leaving Draco alone waiting till he could get into the bathtub with her. 

Hermione filled the bathtub with orange and white bubbles it smelled like oranges and cream, then she lit the candles all around the bathtub, and changed into her bikini, and got in. She magicked the tub to have jets all around, for herself. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes thinking about Draco, and after a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Draco walked in with his bathing suit. He was having trouble walking, he wanted to run, he didn't think he could last any longer if he couldn't touch her. She was so damn sexy, she could put a spell on any man with a few choice words. Hermione swam over to him where he was standing on the side. She looked up at him and smiled playfully and then grabbed his legs and pulled him in. When Draco came above water and recovered from the shock, he lunged off the bottom to go chase Hermione who was quickly swimming away.

"I'm gonna get you for that" his only response was a giggle. He was gaining on her, and she was running out of space she was about an arm away from the edge, so she stopped sitting on a ledge, and Draco came swimming up, and cornered her.

"That wasn't very nice" 

"Well I'm not a very nice girl" she was smirking as she said that, and then splashed him and went underwater to swim away. Draco spit out the water that had gotten in his mouth and saw her appear at the other end of the tub. If only she knew how much she was torturing me he thought.  He then watched as she undid her bikini top and threw it over at him. Draco quickly took off not able to stand it any longer, and straddled Hermione.

"Geez, I thought you'd never get here" she whispered into his ear. "I applaud you for your control though" he smirked.

"You'll just have to make this extra good then" she giggled. "Gods, your beautiful, I…" he was cut off by Hermione's lips on his. Draco thought he had died and gone to heaven. When they finally broke apart for air they stared at each other totally content, neither wanting to move.

"So, are you ready for the ball tomorrow?" asked Hermione. 

"I guess so, I don't really want to go, but oh well"

"Ya, but you'll be there so it'll be okay"

"I have a surprise for you" Hermione's eyes lit up, she was a typical girl she liked surprises.

"What is it, when do I get it?"

"Tomorrow"

"Draco, I don't wanna wait"

"Too bad"

"Don't make me kiss it out of you" Draco groaned

"You're torturous" she giggled.

"I know, well if you aren't gonna tell me I think I'm gonna go to bed, now I'm all excited" She gave him one last kiss before she got out of the tub.

"Draco?"

"Hmm" he too was getting out of the tub.

"Will you come sleep in my bed with me, you're like a big teddy bear"

"Are you kidding, do you think I'd pass that up?" She walked over to him gave him a hug and took his hand leading him out of the bathroom.

"Come on" 

They got all settled in, Draco was holding Hermione and she had her head against his chest. After about 5 minutes Draco decided that he wanted to tell Hermione right then that he loved her.

"Hermione" he whispered in her ear, he didn't get any answer. He could hear her heavy breathing; he figured she must have already fallen asleep. He frowned a little and kissed her forehead. He'd never been so sure of anything in his life, tomorrow he would tell her, since she was already sleeping.

"Hermione" Draco shouted from the bottom of the stairs "Are you almost ready its time to go" It was time for the deatheaters ball, and they were running a little late. Hermione cleared her throat as she descended the stairs, and Draco's jaw dropped. She was wearing a simple white dress that fit every curve perfectly, it was a halter top that came to a low point showing a good amount of cleavage. She had her hair pulled back into a half ponytail, and the only makeup she was wearing was a thin line of eyeliner and a light shade of pink on her lips. Draco was thinking that if you added wings she'd look like an angel. She took his offered arm.

"We'll just be fashionably late, besides no one would dream of hurting me I'm related to Merlin" before they went into the fireplace to floo to the manor Draco checked his pocket for the box, and then pulled her into a kiss.

"Ready?"

"Yep" I guess so. "I have a funny feeling in my stomach" Draco's eyes grew concerned.

"Well, if you're sick we don't have to go, I'll just go"

"No, no, it'll be okay its probably my period cramps starting or something" although she knew that it wasn't because her period had just ended, but she didn't want to worry him.

When they arrived they found that they were indeed the last people to arrive, but no one cared much. As soon as they got there though Lucius practically pounced on them and brought them to his office. Hermione was in awe about how big Draco's house was. In the office they went through a questioning about Harry, they smoothly went through their lies without stumbling although tears stung Hermione's eyes talking about Harry. When Lucius dismissed them, he stayed behind a minute thinking, he had other spies inside the school, and Draco and Hermione had told him something different than the other spy. Lucius pondered it over for awhile and decided to use the truth potion next time, he could feel something was up. But for the time being he went back to the ball to socialize he would worry later. The first person he went to talk to was Snape, to ask him to brew a potion up.

Hermione and Draco spent the whole night dancing, and talking to many of Voldemort's loyal followers, and even Voldemort himself. They found it quite eerie to see Voldemort smiling and even dancing. Hermione asked Draco every 5 minutes what the surprise was going to be, and he never told her. Near the end of the dance Draco decided he was going to do it, but first he went to get punch for himself and Hermione. As soon as he left someone that had been watching Hermione like a hawk since the ball started walked over, and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione turned around.

"Hi, Gavin isn't it?"

"Ya, are you having fun?"

"Oh, its like a dream" she smiled.

"That's good, you look really tired though, from all the dancing ya know?" she laughed.

"Ya, I don't think that boy ever runs out of energy." Gavin chuckled.

"Well you can have the rest of my punch I don't want it anymore"

"Oh, no its alright Draco's getting me some punch right now, but thank you anyway" Gavin put on a hurt look.

"You wouldn't deny a gift, it's bad manners" Hermione looked down, something about this didn't feel right, she didn't know if she trusted him but she reluctantly agreed.

"I suppose you're right, I'm terribly sorry" she took the cup and Gavin smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Hermione took a drink, and love flooded through her emotions, she looked up at Gavin and had a terrible urge to kiss him. The tiny part of logic she had left was begging her not to do it. Hermione recognized the taste as a love potion they had brewed in potions before, it was very simple and only lasted for about 5 minutes. But her logic was slowly slipping away, love potions were terribly hard to fight. Gavin smirked as he watched her struggle, Draco was going to see her kissing him and then break up with her, and then she would be all his. When Hermione's logic finally slipped away she grabbed Gavins head and pulled him into a passionate kiss just in time for Draco to walk up. Draco saw that whole display, and confusion bubbled through him, before anger took over. He stormed over to them and ripped Hermione off of Gavin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" After seeing Draco, her one true love the potion wore off.

"Draco… oh my god… I can explain.."

"No" he cut her off "I don't want to hear it" Draco thrust his hand into his pocket, and threw the tiny box at her. "Here" he said as he walked away. Hermione picked up the box and opened it to find a silver chain with a heart locket on it, there was a D and a H engraved on it, and inside was a picture of them kissing. Hermione burst into tears and fled from the ball room, to the nearest fireplace. When she got back to school she ran to the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny. Everyone gave her a questioning look when she ran in with tears streaking down her cheeks.  Hermione spotted Ginny in a corner reading a book and ran over to her. 

"Ginny" she cried not caring that the whole room was looking at them.

"Oh god Hermione, what happened" Hermione just cried she couldn't get the words out.

"Draco" she choked out " he broke up with me" With those last few words tears came down even harder. ( sorry lol I just realized she cries a lot in my story, geez I'm depressing)

"Why in the world would he do that?" Ginny was rubbing Hermiones back trying to calm her down.

"Gavin, gave me a love potion and I couldn't fight it and I kissed him and Draco saw, and… Oh god I hate myself I should have been able to fight it" All she could do was sit there and cry and over in the farthest corner of the room A green eyed boy ached for her wishing he could go and comfort her and tell her everything would be alright.

Hey guys please review! Wasn't that sad? Will Draco and Hermione work things out? who knows? I do, so you should review.


	18. I love you

Disclaimer: Me no own.

The next few days went by in misery for Hermione, without Draco she wasn't whole. Several times a day she would try and explain and he just wouldn't listen. He was angry, angry at everything. He blamed himself, and then he blamed Hermione, but would go back to blaming himself and everyone else because he found it impossible to stay angry at her. He couldn't listen to her voice, because it hurt too much, he couldn't look at her in fear of crying. He wanted to listen to her explanation but he was too confused, and hurt. He was sitting in his room brooding over all this when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" A timid looking Hermione walked in with something in her hand, he quickly looked away. But she walked closer and handed the paper to him, her hand brushed his as he took it and shivers went through both of them. Their bodies were wondering why they were being deprived of one another. It was like living without water.

"Dumbledore wanted you to look at these plans for the Yule ball"

"Okay"

"Draco" Her voice was just above a whisper. "Can we talk please?" Her knees started to shake slightly, so she leaned against the wall for support.

"That's what we're doing isn't it?" He was avoiding eye contact with her at all cost.

"No, I mean about the ball"

"I don't want to, just go please, I need time to think" Hermione was so angry that he wasn't listening, and she was angry at herself and it all came out.

"NO, YOU ARE GOING TO SIT HERE AND LISTEN!" she calmed herself down a bit, and Draco chanced a glance over at her where she was shaking, and on the verge of hysterics. " Gavin gave me a love potion, I know because we made it in 6th year potions, and It's all my fault because I should have been able to fight it off" Draco knew it was impossible to fight off a love potion but it still didn't make the situation any better. "Please believe me"

"How do I know if I should? That could be a lie"

"God damnit Draco, do you think I'd be standing here right now If I didn't care about trying to save our relationship. If I was actually cheating on you then I would have just dumped your ass as soon as you got mad, instead of going through this hell for the past week and a half. You're like oxygen to me Draco, everyday I get weaker without you by my side, I'm not whole, and I'm going fucking insane because I don't know what the hell to do, and you wouldn't even listen to my explanation!"

"I was hurt, I still am. It may be a love potion but I'm never going to forget seeing you kiss him, it tore my heart out" his voice was starting to shake, and for the first time since he was 6 a tear rolled down his cheek, and then another until a steady flow of tears was rolling from his eyes. Hermione couldn't see however because he had his back turned to her.

"Do you think that YOU are the only one that's hurt Draco, Everyday I blame myself, sometimes I feel like there's no point to go on. You were the one that was holding me up, and now that you're gone I don't see why I should wonder around day by day for the rest of my god forsaken life, I don't want you to forgive me, I need you to forgive me, even if you can't forget. Even if all we can ever be again is friends."

"I don't know If I can" Draco was lying, he was having a hard time too without her but he was still angry he felt betrayed, and he would never know for sure if she was telling the truth. " I just… I just need time to think about it" Hermione could tell right away that he was crying as soon as he started talking. She walked over and embraced him, Draco bathed in the pleasure of her touch for just a moment before he shook her arms off of him, causing tears to fall from her eyes as well.

"Jesus, Draco" Her voice had an angry snap to it now "I don't know how much longer I can give you to think about it, you've had a fucking week and a half, if you can't trust me then maybe I should just give up because I don't want to live like this, I don't want to live at all. I've already tried to commit suicide before I'm not afraid to do it again, because now as far as I'm concerned I have nothing to lose, because you're already gone." She got up from the bed and slammed the door behind her running down to Snapes office, leaving Draco crying on his bed. Crying every tear that he's ever held back but mostly crying about Hermione, he wanted so bad to run after her and hold her and tell her how he felt, and he believed her about the love potion but he was afraid of getting too close to her, because he was afraid of getting hurt again. He wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself if she killed herself, he tried to get up but his legs weren't working properly at the moment. So he lied back down, thinking. A while later he heard a knock on the door, he didn't want to face Hermione again, now he felt foolish. But much to his surprise Professor Snape walked in. Upon seeing Draco's tears Snape's eyes widened he'd never seen Draco cry before. Snape sat down on the bed next to Draco.

"Are you going to believe her?"

"I don't know" he chocked back a sob and continued " I think I already do, but I'm afraid I'll get hurt again if I get too close to her. And what if she's lying, I don't think I'll ever know, I don't know I'm just confused."

"You obviously care for her Draco, so I don't know why you're putting yourself through this misery. If you really love her you'll be able to believe her and then forgive her, and if you stay afraid of getting hurt, I'm afraid she's going to leave you. Love is all about choices, and sometimes they are scary choices, but if you really love her you'll be able to forget all about the fear and take risks together" Draco looked at snape sitting before him giving him fatherly words of wisdom and he would have smiled at the predicament if he hadn't been so sad. "She came to me for help, and this might be something you want to see, now you can't always do this to fix your problems, but I know you feel betrayed and this may be the only way to fix your relationship. You've really got all the teachers worried. You and Hermione moping around like suicidal mutes. So please fix it. This is a special pensieve that allows you to know the persons thoughts as well as witness what really happened."

"Thanks Professor" when Professor Snape left Draco went inside the pensieve and witnessed and heard every single one of her thoughts, how she was trying to fight it, and how her heart broke when she realized what she had been doing. When Draco came out of it he was crying even harder than before, and then before he knew what he was doing his feet were carrying him to Hermione's room. He banged on the doors repeatedly.

"Hermione, Hermione" he yelled. She came to the door with red eyes and messy hair. "I belie….ahhhhh" both of them let out screams as they clenched their arms. They were being called to a meeting. They ran down to the fireplace, and flooed, so they could apparate. 

They stood through the meeting, both wishing to be anywhere else but there. The tension was so thick between them you could cut it with a knife. After the meeting, they were bee lining to the nearest fireplace but Lucius stopped them.

"Draco, Hermione. Just the 2 people I wanted to see"  they gave him wry smiles and followed him into another small room. They all sat and Lucius handed them some drinks.

"I have some truth potion here, I don't think there should be a problem with that" Draco and Hermione had been immune to the truth potion for awhile now, so they smiled and nodded neither one of them feeling a bit nervous, but they should have. Lucius watched their behavior and they hadn't been scared to take the potion so he smiled to himself, maybe he was just being paranoid after all. Draco and Hermione took a drink of the potion, and both noticed it tasted different than the normal one they usually drank.

"This tastes different, is it a new type of truth potion?" asked Hermione

"Well I had Snape brew me up a batch, and them I experimented with it a bit, so yes I've developed a better more effective truth potion it's very strong." Hermione looked at Draco, who was now playing with his fingers nervously. They went through the questions painstakingly, both of them tried every technique they knew to resist the potion, but it wasn't working much to their dismay.  When he asked what they thought was his last question they both quickly got up.

"Wait, I have one more question, I've had a sneaking suspicion that something is up. Some of the information you gave me that should have been the same information as last week was different." They both looked at him innocently. "Where do your loyalties lie" Both Draco and Hermione were working double-time at trying to resist the potion. After a long pause Lucius asked again. Both of them were stalling for time hoping the potion would wear off. "Tell me now before I have to hurt you" Hermione attempted to say Voldemort but as soon as the first sound came out, she felt like a shock went ripping through her body and she collapsed from pain.

"Now, now it's not good to lie" He was now holding his wand to Draco's chest.

"Where do your loyalties lie my son, tell me or I will kill you" Draco gulped and gripped his wand from inside his robe pocket, and pulled it out

"My loyalties lie with Dumbledore" he said bravely "expel…." But Lucius was quicker with the spell and Draco's wand flew to him, and using Draco's wand he said the 2 most feared words in the wizarding world besides Voldemort. 

"Aveda Kadevra" Dracos lifeless body fell to the floor, right next to Hermione. She didn't believe it, Draco WAS NOT dead, it just couldn't be. But she was angry as all hell that Lucius even attempt to do that to Draco. She took her wand out quickly and with a few choice words She had Lucius's wand and he was withering on the floor with pain. She then kneeled back down next to Draco, and felt he had no pulse. Right away she knew what to do, she wasn't even going to shed a tear, she had been warned about time travel, and that time should not be messed with unless it was crucial, and this was the most crucial thing to Hermione. She watched as her watch hands began spinning backwards. 

Hermione was sitting in the back row of care of magical creatures staring at Draco a few seats ahead of her. She missed him so much, but he wouldn't listen to her when she tried to explain. All of a sudden she felt a new presence fill her body, Hermione from the future barged in throwing that Hermione out. When Hermione saw Draco, the biggest smile broke out on her face, and she ran over to him, pulling him into one of the most passionate kisses she could muster, the whole class had their eyes on them. Draco pushed her off.

"What are you playing at Hermione, you can't just cheat on me and then expect with one kiss everything will be okay" but Hermione didn't hear a word of it. All she cared about was that Draco was alive.

"Draco, You're alive, oh my gosh, you're alive" tears of happiness were rolling down on her cheeks. 

"Umm Hermione are you feeling alright, maybe you should go see Madam Pomphrey" suggested Hagrid.

"No, I'm feeling wonderful, Draco we need to see Dumbledore right away" she grabbed his hand and held on tight because he was trying to squirm out of it, and ran all the way dragging Draco to Dumbledores office. They barged in through the door.

"Dumbledore" she said breathlessly "We have to put Harry under the fidelius charm" Dumbledore gave her a questioning look. "I just came from the future, Lucius put me and Draco on a strong truth potion that we've never had before, and he figured out we were spies, and he killed Draco so I traveled back in time right away. We've got to put him under fidelius, and then you've got to alter our memory so we don't know that he's under it" Draco and Dumbledore looked at her disbelievingly, so she put all of her memories from the future into a penseive and on accident the part where her and Draco were fighting. Dumbledore dismissed them from their office after altering their memory about the charm only so he could get the orders in affair. Draco and Hermione walked back to the common room in silence. When they got in there, Hermione was heading up the stairs figuring Draco was still  mad at her but she didn't care because he was alive.

"Wait" he called. She went and sat next to him. "we were in a fight before I got killed, I never got to tell you, oh my god Hermione" 

"Draco?"

"Hermione, I can't believe I've even waited this long to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Draco took a deep breath.

"I guess seeing myself die made me realize that there may not always be another time to tell you when I chicken out, and I want you to know. Hermione, baby, I'm in love with you, and I've never been so sure of anything in my life, I know that you could be the one I can spend the rest of my life with, when I'm not with you I ache, and crave for your touch, sometimes I go insane thinking about you when you're not there. I'm not a complete man without you, I love you more than life itself, and I think I would die if you didn't know that. If it had been you in that room that he killed, you would have never known my feelings for you, I wouldn't be able to live with that. I love you Hermione Granger." Hermione's heart was racing.

"I love you too Draco, you don't know how much I suffered when you were mad at me. I can't live with out you, I love you so much." Draco brought his smiling lips on to hers, they kissed, and in that kiss words didn't need to be spoken about exactly how much they loved each other because it was so strong. Draco picked her light body up, and carried her into his bedroom where he lied her down on the bed. She ripped his shirt off, and ran her fingers up and down his chest, while he slowly worked on her shirt. She helped him get it off, and he undid her bra sliding the straps down her shoulders and throwing it to the side. Draco began tracing her nipples lightly with his fingers. Hermione moved her mouth down to dracos neck, and began sucking, while Draco's tongue gave attention to her breasts.

"Mmmm, Draco" she moaned softly. Draco then moved his mouth back to hers and traced every curve of her body, he slipped his fingers inside of her skirt, and not being able to stand it anymore, she unbuttoned her own skirt , and let it fall off her legs and onto the floor. Draco took his mouth away and licked all the way down her body, and grabbed at her thong with his teeth pulling it down. He looked at her body hungrily, when her thong was completely off. He kissed her neck as he inserted a finger into her pussy.

"Draco, I want all of you in me" she whispered into his ears as she undid his pants, he kicked them to the side, and Hermione stroked his penis, he lowered it down so she could feel it at her opening, and he kissed her as he pushed into her. She lightly bit his tongue when he broke her barrier, but soon the pain went away, and instead there was complete bliss. They danced to the rhythm of love, and as they climaxed, when they were the closest that 2 people could ever be their souls connected. They would always belong to the other.

"I love you" they said together in between kisses.

Yay! They finally admitted their true feelings! I hope you all liked this chapter I think there will only be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one, so review and give me any input or suggestions for how you want it to end even though I kind of already have it planned out.


	19. The battle

Disclaimer: geez, do I really have to say it?   
  
Hey everybody, I just wanted you to know that I looooooove my reviewers so much you guys make me so happy, thanx a ton.   
  
Airlia, gloom, Y. Stephanie, spaced out space cadet mionemalfoy20, underappreciated, tn-chic101, paprika90, Vu, I love you guys a ton.   
  
  
Harry Potter sulkily walked to Dumbledore's office accompanied by Professor Mcgonnagal feeling very confused. She had walked into the common room and told him to say goodbye to all his friends, and then came back 10 minutes later. He did what she said, and said goodbye to everyone he held dear although he wasn't quite sure why or where he was going. His heart was racing with anticipation, what if he was supposed to go into battle and that's why he had to say goodbye? Would the order be in Dumbledore's office? He heard Professor Mcgonnagal say the password and they walked up the spiral stairs, and standing outside the door to his office. Professor Mcgonnagal, bent down a little and gave Harry a motherly hug, Harry gingerly hugged her back, feeling a little weirded out but a little relieved to have some sort of support.   
"Goodbye, Mr. Potter, I'll see you again sometime soon I hope." Harry rose one eyebrow, as his heart skipped a beat.   
"Goodbye Professor" He took a deep breath, and opened the door to Dumbledore's office, the order wasn't in the office like Harry had suspected they would be. He gulped and looked Dumbledore right in the eye   
"I'm ready to battle him, sir. But isn't the order going to be there?" Dumbledore chuckled, and Anger bubbled up in Harry's stomach at that, how could Dumbledore laugh at a time like this. Harry had had nightmares ever since he heard of the prophecy about this day.   
"I'm glad you're ready, Harry, but it's not that time yet. The reason you are here is because we are going to put you under the fidelius" Harry let out a sigh of relief, and then visibly paled as the information really sunk in. That was why he had to say goodbye to everyone that was why Mcgonnagal acted so weird. He could be gone for years before he would be able to see anyone he loved again.   
"Please sit Harry, I need to go over some things with you" Harry welcomed the invitation knowing that his legs weren't going to hold him much longer and collapsed into the chair behind him.   
"Sir.." he started, but Dumbledore held up a hand silencing him.   
"I'm going to explain everything." Harry's head was spinning, usually conversations like this with Dumbledore never turned out to be in his favor. He didn't know how much more he could take, but he listened anyway, letting his curiosity get in the way of emotional distress.   
"For the past few months, 2 students, one of whom you know very well, have been double agents. Spy's for the light side." Harry immediately knew who it must be, and groaned, mentally slapping himself for ever thinking Hermione would betray him.   
"Hermione…" he whispered. Tears were welling up in his eyes.   
"Yes, that's right, and the other is Draco Malfoy, they've gone through many horrible ordeals for you Harry. As I'm sure you are aware Hermione has many special powers, she recently had to use one of them, to stop Draco from being killed during a questioning about you. Their mission from Voldemort was to spy on you, and they carefully planned out fake schedules for you. But they were given a new form of truth potion that they hadn't trained with and Lucius Malfoy found out about their position, and killed Draco, Hermione went back in time right away, and the first thing she did when she came here was come to me and tell me to put you under fidelius charm, and I think she is absolutely right on her judgment to put you into hiding." Harry listened on not finding anything to say. "They're working on getting you out of hiding as soon as possible. They're developing a potion that will weaken Voldemort's powers, so that when the time comes you'll be able to kill him more easily. Now the choice is yours to whether or not you want to go into hiding, although I strongly recommend it." Dumbledore's eyes bore into Harry, as he fought back tears from hearing about all that.   
"I'll go into hiding Professor just tell Hermione that I'm sorry, tell her…" He trailed off fearing that if he spoke any more words he'd break down right there.   
"I'm sure she already knows, Now if you're ready I'll call for Professor Flitwick so we can start the charm. Harry thought about his parents while waiting for Flitwick to arrive, he wondered how they felt when they were about to go into hiding. Not even dreaming that any of the stuff that had happened would.   
"Dumbledore" he asked slowly "Who's my secret keeper"   
"Colin Creevy accepted right away, he's very fond of you. I'm sure he would die for you without question" Harry prayed to god that that wouldn't have to happen.   
  
Professor Flitwick arrived and they performed the charm after a long drawn out goodbye from Dumbledore with instructions to improve his magic skills for the final battle, and a basket of butterbeer and other magical candies, because he would be living in a muggle town. Harry crashed down onto the middle of the floor of his new residence, he walked around his house and found it to be quite nice, it was on a beautiful beach, and the house was perfect with big rooms for practice, and high enough ceilings for him to fly around for awhile on his broom. But soon he decided to retire, seeing as how he was dreadfully retired, when he collapsed on the bed, his dam broke. He desperately wanted to talk to Hermione, he couldn't imagine how much she went through just to keep him safe. He wondered what it would be like if she couldn't have gone back in time to get Draco back. He felt so selfish, for everyone risking their lives for him, even Colin Creevey who's so innocent might die because of him. Often times when he felt he couldn't go on much longer he would think about the people that die for him to keep him alive, and he would go on painfully day by day, struggling with each fake smile. But he knew that someday it might not be enough. He cried himself into a fretful night of dreams, but right before he fell asleep he vowed to himself he would work extra hard so he could kill the bastard that started all of this.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile thousands of miles away, Draco and Hermione were pouring over her fathers notes.   
"Draco!" yelled Hermione joyfully. "I think I found it, oh my gosh come look" Draco ran over from the other side of the room where he was retrieving a book. He scanned the notes quickly, and a grin appeared on his face, as he grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips.   
"This is wonderful; we have to get started on the potion right away. Lets go to Snape's office, he can help us." They ran down to Snape's office, and they started right away, Snape read over the notes, and he too smiled after reading them.   
"This potion will take one week to make, and you can only administer it to Voldemort in little amounts at a time, if you slip it into his drink every night it should take about a month for his powers to get weak enough so Harry can kill him quickly." They made a schedule for when to add ingredients, and all of them went to bed happy that night.   
"Hermione" said Draco while getting in bed besides her "You are so smart, and beautiful, and… have I told you how much I loved you today?"   
"Yes, but you can tell me again" she cupped his face, and planted kisses all along his face, until finally their lips connected.   
"Goodnight Draco, I love you"   
"I love you too"   
  
  
When the potion was finished, Hermione would go invisible every night and slip the potion into Voldemorts drinks. The whole month they waited in anticipation, the order was coming up with battle plans, as well as Voldemort and his deatheaters. He could feel his power fading, and wanted the battle to be soon, he even suggested one meeting that they should have the battle the next day, but Hermione and Draco made some excuse to hold off the battle. Harry worked as hard as ever on his skills, waiting everyday for the battle. He got updates from the wizarding world weekly from Colin who was always more than eager to talk, and Harry was grateful for the social contact. Finally it had been a month since they had started administering the potion and it was really takings its toll on Voldemort. One meeting, he announced that the battle would start the next day, and deatheaters went over attack plans. Draco and Hermione listened intently remembering every detail. As soon as the meeting was over, they marched right up to Dumbledores office where he called the order together and they went over battle plans. Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore's head pop up in the fire telling him of all the plans. Harry left his home immediately and spent the night in Dumbledore's office. Everyone on both sides was ready for the battle to begin. Everyone was saying last minute things that needed to come out, although Harry never saw Hermione that night. She and Draco had snuck off to prepare for the battle. Tomorrow they were to report to the front of the school at 9 where the deatheater's were going to barge in and take over the school. Hermione's and Draco's job was to help Harry get to Voldemort untouched. As soon as the battle was going to start, Hermione would go invisible, and Draco would be covered by invisibility cloak so they could go unnoticed. Snape gave the whole order dreamless sleep potions so they would be well rested. The next day would hold the fate of the wizarding world.   
  
  
Hermione and Draco woke the next morning full of nerves, sharing one last kiss before they walked down to the great hall, outside all of the deatheaters were gathered, and Voldemort was in the middle. Breakfast would be starting in 10 minutes, when the battle would rage. Although the deatheaters would have quite a shock when there were no students in the great hall. Dumbledore sent out a message to the house elves to deliver breakfast to the common rooms, and as soon as they leave the heads of house were to put powerful protection charms on the portrait. Members of the order were already moving into strategic places around the castle, and Harry was concealed under his invisibility cloak, in one of the halls by the dungeons, where Draco and Hermione were to meet him. Minutes ticked by, with everyone holding their breaths. The minute hand landed on the 2, and the deatheaters in the front line, pushed open the door.   
"Wizards and Witches, bow down to your new dark lord" shouted Lucius Malfoy, however they heard no screams. Several floors above them students were huddled together in their common rooms shaking, silent with fear. When they all walked into the great hall and saw no one there, Voldemort growled angrily.   
"Spread out and look for the students and Professors, I'll find Potter." Draco and Hermione took this moment to turn invisible holding hands and ran down to meet Harry. On their way down they heard spells being thrown, meaning the members of the order had started the battle. When they approached Harry they became visible again to show that they had come and all three of them made a chain and made their way back to the great hall. Throwing curses at deatheaters on their way. They injured several unsuspecting deatheaters, helping the order. They saw Dumbledore fighting off some deatheaters, and they threw more spells knocking them out so Dumbledore could tie them up. They saw members of the ministry march in with dementors at that moment, with orders to give any deatheaters that were captured the kiss immediately. Hermione yelled Dumbledore's name, before they entered the hall so he knew they were okay. When they walked in they found Voldemort sitting in the middle of the room with 10 or so deatheaters around them. Draco and Hermione started shouting curses immediately; dementors filed into the room and started administering the kiss, while Harry threw off his cloak and marched up to Voldemort holding his wand out in front of him. They started dueling with an unspoken agreement, shouting every curse they knew at each other. All the death eaters that had been in the room had been given the kiss, and were being lead out by the dementors. Dumbledore Hermione and Draco were holding off the door making sure no other deatheaters that were still alive could come in.   
  
  
Both Voldemort and Harry had equal amounts of injuries, and Harry decided it was time to end it once and for all, he mustered all of the hate he'd ever had, but Voldemort sensed this and they both ended up yelling the killing curse at the same time. The jets of green light connected in the middle, like what had happened to Harry in his 4th year. Both of them felt the power draining from them quickly. Now it was a matter of who could hold out longer. Dumbledore, Hermione, and Draco watched with awe wanting so bad to go help but knowing they couldn't. Voldemort and Harry started floating in air still connected by the jets of green light.   
"Die you Bastard, I HATE YOU!" yelled Harry with as much energy as he had, that last bit of rage triggered the green jets of light redirecting them both at Voldemort speeding towards him and hitting him in the chest. Both of them collapsed, and Hermione ran over to Harry.   
"Harry, you did it you killed him! I'm so proud of you, you're a hero. Are you okay?"   
"Hermione" he whispered "I'm sorry for being mad at you, I love you…"   
"Shhh" she cut him off "I know" and Harry slipped out of consciousness.   
  
  
  
All the members of the order waited anxiously in the hospital wing waiting to hear about Harry. Hermione Draco and Dumbledore stood by his bed watching Poppy run tests on him. She looked at them with a flicker of sadness in her eyes. The noise around Harry made him stir, and he slowly slipped into consciousness, he opened one eye slowly and saw everyone around him, but then closed his eyes again.   
"All of the magic has slipped out of Harry, the battle wore him out, and it seems that the connection he had with voldemort also had an affect on him. With Voldemort gone, he'd lose some of his power anyway, but the effect of the curses coming together drained him. I'm afraid he'll never be able to do magic again." Harry felt Hermione grab his hand, and let out a sob. Dumbledore's triumphant look vanished and a saddened look replaced it, and Draco, looked away sadly. Harry's world collapsed in on him; suddenly nothing seemed to matter anymore. Every reason he'd had for staying seemed to go away. His friends could live with out him, he'd served his purpose to the wizarding world, and he'd lost himself his own happiness while he was at it. It seemed so easy at that moment to just let go, he could Sirius again and meet his parents. Harry let tears streak his cheeks as he said goodbye to the world, thinking that maybe he wasn't so brave after all. But he didn't care, he couldn't live on the face of the earth knowing that he could be doing magic, it was too painful, and he was ready to be done with pain. He knew he was being selfish because of how much people had sacrificed to keep him alive, but he couldn't take it. Besides how could he live without magic. He wanted people to remember him before the battle powerful and brave, not weak and powerless. He waited till the voices faded from beside him, and reached over to pull the cord to the machine that was keeping him stable. It wasn't a quick death, but it eventually happened. One of the last things he did was write a note to the world, but he never finished it... 

The next morning the first thing Hermione did was run down to the hospital wing to check on Harry. When she got there she saw Madam Pomphrey checking on some members from the order. 

"Have you seen Harry yet?" asked Hermione

"No dear haven't gotten there yet, but you can go check on him for me" Hermione walked towards his bed, she sat down and took his hand, it was unusually cold. She checked his pulse, and screamed. 

"Harry" she cried. Through tear stained eyes she saw a piece of parchment on the table next to his bed. Madam Pomphrey came running over, turned pale, and immediately went to tell Dumbledore. Hermione picked up the letter, and read it letting tears drop on the paper.

I'm not quite sure the hat picked the right house for me, being in Gryffindor I'm supposed to be all brave, but I just didn't think that I could live without magic. Can you imagine living with out it? It was my escape, my rebirth, it's like oxygen. So no I decided not to be brave, hell I don't think I was ever brave, I chose the easy way out. Now I'll be with my parents and Sirius, I served my purpose, Voldemort is dead. No one quite knows what its like to be in so much pain all the time. So many people suffered because of me, and I know I'm making it worse by making all that for nothing, because I, yes I killed myself. I really love you all, well most of you but you can live with out me. Hermione I never got to fully apologize, I should have trusted you, I love you so much, make me proud, I know you will. Ron, I'm leaving you everything that was mine, don't consider it charity you're the only one I'd dream of giving all my stuff too. You were the best friend I could ever ask for, I love you man. Lupin I'll say hi to Sirius for you, thanx for everything. Dumbledore, I never would have made it without you, I think you were a guardian angel, I don't think I ever got to tell you th

The letter stopped there, and when Dumbledore walked in Hermione was clutching her knees rocking back and forth, the letter had dropped from her hands. What was supposed to be a day of victory turned into a day of mourning for the boy-who-lived. Almost the whole wizarding world showed up for his funeral 2 days later. People who knew him well spoke, but the one that will always make people remember was Hermiones. 

"Harry, you son of a bitch! I don't know how you thought we could live without you, not one day goes by when I don't think about you. It makes sense why you'd kill yourself, I probably would too if I lost the ability to do magic but you didn't have to. I love you so much, I would have given you my magic if I could have. You were always so generous, always doing things for other people, I never got to pay you back for any of the stuff that you've done for me. I'm happy you're with your parents now, I just wish I could have told you how much I loved you. You freed the wiazarding world from Voldemort Harry, you were the only one that could, and I don't think any of us could ever pay you back for that. So even though I'm really mad at you for leaving me behind, I'm happy because I know that where ever you are right now is the place that your supposed to be, and you've gotten your parents back, which is more of a gift that I could have given you. And you were wrong; you've always been brave, so brave as to even face the wrath of all of us down here for you killing yourself. You sure made a lot of people mad. I love you Harry, I'll always love you" 

Eventually everything in the wizarding world got back to normal, although no one was the same person as they were before the battle and his death. Dumbledore would announce his retirement at the end of the year feast feeling that his job was over. Many of the top students graduating that year would form a special group of aurors named after Harry to trace down any person that even spoke of becoming the next dark lord or other things like that. There was a shrine to him placed at Hogwarts, and it seemed that there was always one person at it. And as for Draco and Hermione…

It was the last day of school and they had just gotten done with the graduation ceremony.

"Come on Hermione lets go down to the lake one last time"

"Okay" they walked down to the lake hand and hand reflecting on their years at Hogwarts. They sat down on a rock in each others arms, they both looked at each other.

"I have to tell you something" they both said at the same time. Hermione giggled.

"You go first Draco" Draco just looked her in the eyes, and never leaving her eyes he knelt down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. Opening the box he took out a ring. Hermione gasped.

"Will you Marry me Hermione Granger. I want to spend every day with you, I want to have children with you, I love you so much, you make everyday worth living for, I get out of bed in the morning so I can see your smile and kiss your beautiful face, and I want to go to sleep each night right next to you so you'll be the first thing when I wake up. I won't be complete until you wear this ring, and become my wife" Hermione was breathing so fast she thought she pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Yes Draco, yes of course I'll marry you. I love you" she closed her eyes and as they brought their lips together, he slid the ring on her finger. Hermione pulled away.

"Draco, I think its your lucky day, because your going to be a daddy just like you wanted"

"What?" he asked flabbergasted "When did you find out?"

"This morning"

"YES!" He cheered "I'm gonna be a daddy, and your husband"

"You're too cute Draco"

The end. Please don't hate me for the harry thing *hides* I'm not going to be having a sequel to this story, but I do have a new story cooking in my head, its going to be called "forever" I think, this too will be a D/H but there will be a different spin on it. Please review and tell me if you liked the story. I love you all.


End file.
